


Carry On

by creativelydifferentlove



Series: Carry On [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelydifferentlove/pseuds/creativelydifferentlove
Summary: You’re an Omega in a small rural town. When your father’s gambling and drinking leaves him with a debt he can’t afford to pay, he offers you to a group of Alphas. Dean Winchester is an Alpha desperately trying to escape his past and pain. Can you save each other?





	1. Part 1

**Square filled:** Dean/Reader (ABO) and A/B/O (Genre)

**Summary:** you’re an Omega in a small rural town. When your father’s gambling and drinking leaves him with a debt he can’t afford to pay, he offers you to a group of Alphas. Dean Winchester is an Alpha desperately trying to escape his past and pain. Can you save each other?

**Characters:** Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader

**Word Count:** 2960

**Prompt:** Carry On (Supernatural musical) and 5x22 inspired fic

**Written for:** @Sis-tafics @Luci-in-trenchcoats @spngenrebingo @spnabobingo

**A/N:** So if you're new here, this is my ABO series with Alpha Dean. It takes place after season 5 of Supernatural with Sam in the pit. It was originally posted on Tumblr but due to the changes with explicit blogs, I've reposted it here. 

 

It was all too much in the end.

Watching as the brother he’d raised, bled for, _died_ for, plummeted into literal hell with two undoubtedly pissed archangels was the final tipping point for Dean Winchester. He couldn’t do this anymore and if that made him a coward, or less of an Alpha than so be it.

He was done; with all of it.

Dean remembered Sam’s final request. He’d asked - no, _pleaded_ for him to go back to Lisa and Ben. Dean had fully intended to do that, had driven back to suburbia and sat outside the cosy home in the impala across the street just watching, imagining what it’d be like to spend the rest of his life there. The thought alone made his lip curl and body shudder, so he’d hightailed it out of there and never looked back.

He drove all night stopping only when he had to and then kept on going. He drove until he found a town buried in a forest in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. There he settled, battle weary and heart closed.

It was easier that way, Dean decided. It was easier to come across as the stiff shouldered Alpha that put the locals on edge. Eventually they learned to stay clear of him; it only took a week of his darkest glares and feral snarls to put a stop to the baked casseroles and invitations to parties. Now the locals avoided him like the plague though it did nothing to stop their whispers. Rumours floated around town that Dean had gone wild or that he had been rejected by his last Omega so he’d turned feral and that was why he lived alone. It didn’t matter in the end; so long as they stayed out of his way, Dean could live and wallow in his misery in peace.

It was what he deserved.

It was better this way. If the nightmares that plagued his sleep were any indication, Dean was in no state to encourage friendship or politeness. A few Betas had eyed him appreciatively but the fear in their eyes reassured him that they would stay away. As far as he was concerned, Dean didn’t deserve the comfort of a Beta, certainly not an Omega as hard as they were to come by, not after he’d failed to protect his brother from a fate worse than death. Who was he to claim an Omega when he couldn’t even protect his own family?

Dean was no stranger to the dark that came with loneliness. He’d embraced it as a Hunter, had needed to as an Alpha.

Now he deserved it.

* * *

 

You stood in line at the butcher patiently and doing your utmost to ignore the leering eyes of the Alpha behind the counter or the whispers of the Betas behind you. It wasn’t something new, at least for you. Omegas were rare even in the city; they were practically unheard of in small towns like the one you’d grown up in. You were certain you were one of only a small handful of Omegas for miles. You tried not to let that information get out; there were Alphas and some Betas that would pay plenty for an Omega. It terrified you to think of what might happen if someone from town opened their mouth and revealed your presence. Unclaimed and without a mate, you were fresh for the taking. If an Alpha wanted you, they believed they had the right to take you.

You stepped up to the counter and smiled timidly at the Beta serving customers, “Could I get a steak and chicken breast please?”

The Beta grunted and slapped the meat down onto a tray. “$14.50.”

You handed over the money and murmured a quick thank you before high tailing it out of there. The hairs on the back of your neck wouldn’t stop prickling from all the eyes focused on you. It was partly your fault; you rarely came to town alone but since your mother had passed, your father had spiralled into drunkenness and gambling as a way of coping. It fell on you to see to the upkeep of the house, ensure he ate a decent meal at least twice a day to soak up some of the alcohol he consumed. Some would say it wasn’t fair but he’d made it quite clear that your only role was to be a caretaker.

He’d given you life, he could take it away or so he liked to say.

You bustled out of the butcher’s, hands clutching the brown bag tightly. You resisted the temptation to look over your shoulder; you didn’t need to look to know you had a follower. You kept your head down and kept moving, hoping the speed of your steps would be off putting. The path in front of you deserved more attention than what you were giving at that time but fear made even the wisest forget their sense.

With your eyes plastered to the footpath, you missed the hulking figure stalking down the middle. Normally you would have skittered around or crossed the street to avoid another Alpha. Since you were too busy trying to escape the ones behind you, you forgot about the potential to walk into one.

It was a complete accident on both parts but as you collided with the hard chest of a man, you glanced up with a burning face, apology on the tip of your tongue, and froze. The man - the _Alpha_ before you was unlike any other. He was a tower of dominance, power radiating off him in waves. He was broad shouldered and bow legged; hazel eyes and cropped hair. But the scent wafting from him…

God, it made your mouth salivate. It was as if he’d been pulled fresh from an oven of apple pies, wrapped in leather and dipped in whiskey. It was all empowering and not enough at the same time.

Unconsciously you took a step closer to rub against him and caught yourself at the last second. The Alpha hesitated before you, hands mid reach as if he’d thought to help steady you. How you wanted to feel his hands on you, to have even a wisp of his scent linger after you parted ways. His eyes caught yours, trapping you in a sea of green and caramel. It was only the honking of a horn that drew you back to reality.

“I’m so sorry.” You stuttered out, glancing over your shoulder to see if your shadows were still following you. They were leaning casually against the wall of a shop just out of earshot and the sight of them made your skin crawl. “I didn’t mean to - I’m just trying to…” Your voice was high betraying your panic and had it not been for the calming hand on your shoulder, you probably would have burst into tears.

“They botherin’ you, ‘mega?” The low growl of the Alpha sent a shiver down your spine, but it also made you relax.

You nodded hesitantly, “Y-yeah. I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologise.” He cut in gruffly, “I’ll take care of ‘em. You go on ahead now.”

Without another word, the Alpha stepped aside and jerked his head to the path he had just come from. You bit your lip, debating silently on trying for a name but the look he gave you left no room for argument. Nodding meekly, you slinked passed but not before inhaling his delicious scent one last time in case you never had the chance to again.

“Thank you.” You murmured in passing.

He never replied. You scurried down the path until you were half a block away before glancing over your shoulder. The Alpha was standing in the middle of the road blocking the men from following you. You couldn’t hear what was said but you felt their outrage even from a distance. It was all the persuading you needed to get the hell out of dodge in case they got around the brick wall of an Alpha in their way.

The weather was turning by the time you walked into your home. The bitter smell of beer clung to the walls and cigarette smoke hovered like a cloud on the ceiling. It was your reality ever since your mother had passed. It didn’t matter what you said to your father to try and comfort him; the loss of his wife had sent him spiralling and there was little he cared about now. You were meant to be your mother’s burden, not his, he’d like to tell you; he was never meant to have to take care of you.

You shuffled into the kitchen and carefully set the meat in the fridge. You could hear the echoes of a sports match in the other room and the grunts from your father whenever he disapproved of his team’s efforts. It was no concern of yours; you had dinner to start.

God, you hated cooking. It didn’t seem to matter what you made; your father acted as if you were attempting to poison him no matter how perfect the meat or tasty the sauce. It never compared with what your mother could make and she hadn’t even been an Omega. He never failed to compare your efforts with hers; nothing was ever good enough.

The only reason you put up with his poor treatment was because you still clung to the foolish idea of family. He was your family, the only family you had left. Surely that meant you should stick by him, show him that you cared.

Right?

With a forlorn sigh, you started to cut the vegetables and dump them into the pot. It was early but it meant one less thing you had to worry about later when your father decided to throw his bottles about the house. He liked the sound they made, enjoyed watching the glass shatter into tiny pieces.

He enjoyed it even more when it struck you.

“Y/N! Get in here!”

You sighed and set down the knife and timidly stepped into the living room. The air was thick with smoke and it covered the ceiling like a black cloud. Your throat tightened and eyes burned as you scurried to your father’s side. You squinted down at him, waiting for him to begin his list of demands. To your surprise, he was sitting up, elbows on his knees and legs jiggling. He was sweating though you figured that was from the alcohol. It would do him some good to sweat out some of the alcohol in his system.

“Are you alright?” You asked anyway, voice managing to convey some genuine concern. You couldn’t help it; he was still your father.

He glared up at you, “Shut up.” He tossed a scrap of paper at you, “I need ya to go to this address; pick up somethin’ for me.”

He wouldn’t look you in the face though that was hardly new. He’d raved more than once about how you looked too much like your mother and that fact truly enraged him.

You bit back the annoyance that you felt before he could see it. That would only end in a large bruise on your cheek and you didn’t want to spend the time covering it in the morning. Taking the piece of paper, you nodded and stepped back.

“Hurry up!” He barked out at you.

You waited until you were out of view before letting your shoulders slump. You were tired and the last thing you wanted was to go back out. There was the ever-present concern of yours that you’d run into some unpleasant Alphas. Your encounter earlier had been mild compared to what could happen and you didn’t want to press your luck by going back out without someone with you for protection. Not all Alphas were as protective as the one who’d helped you earlier.

With a sigh, you grabbed your bag and slipped your shoes back on. The afternoon air was crisp, dew beginning to gather on the trees. Your shoes clacked on the pavement, steps hurried and full of purpose. The address on the note wasn’t far but it was on the edge of town. You hoped that meant you’d be safer but there was no guarantee. Surely your father wouldn’t send you somewhere dangerous, right?

Soon the footpath finished leaving you no choice but to walk on the dirt road. The houses became further and further apart until you were more of less walking along the edge of the forest. Birds were chirping loudly in the trees, the noise from town too far away for you to hear even the hum of a car. Trees rustled in the breeze and the dirt crunched beneath your feet.

The further you walked, the more apprehensive you became. This was strange, even for your father. Why would he send you here? What did he possibly need from someone who lived this far from town? God, you couldn’t bear it if he was meddling in illegal drugs. The alcohol you could barely tolerate but drugs? It would make him even more volatile.

A dingy letterbox marked the address that matched the note in your hand. Eyeing the long driveway, you changed course and followed it down through the trees and deeper into the forest.

That should have been your first warning.

The house in the distance seemed nice enough. There were several cars parked out front on the lawn and a dog or two lying in the sun. As you stepped up the stairs, your ears prickled for any sign of life inside and heard nothing. Still, something didn’t feel right.

The dimming sunlight made you knock in the end. The noise echoed throughout the house and you waited anxiously for someone to open the door. You jumped when the door flung open suddenly, a tall man filling the doorway. He stared down at you, nose twitching and eyes darkening at the sight of you. You gulped, staring up at the tall Alpha with dread.

“We’ve been expecting you.”

The Alpha’s eyes were cold even though he had a smile on his face. A shiver rippled down your spine and it took every ounce of self-control not to cave to the instinct to bolt back down the driveway. You clutched the envelope your father had given you, hands shaking; why had he sent you to an Alpha? Did he even care what happened to you?

“Come in.” The Alpha ordered.

He didn’t wait for you to accept; he turned and disappeared down the hall. The envelope still in your possession, you had little choice but to follow him. You didn’t want to think about what your father might do to you if you returned without fulfilling your task.

The hallway led into a kitchen and living room. Smoke swirled around the room, the pungent toxicity of it making your throat burn and eyes water. The smell of the smoke overpowered any scent from the Alpha and you were grateful for that small mercy. A television was turned on but the noise of the football commentary couldn’t hide the moaning and grunts from further in the house. Your skin flushed and you were relieved that the room was so dimly lit so no one would see the heat in your cheeks.

You stepped timidly towards the Alpha who was waiting expectantly by the kitchen table with his hand outstretched and passed him the envelope from your father. While he scanned the letter, you eyed the table with a barely concealed grimace on your face. Paperwork was scattered across the dirty top along with dirty dishes and empty packets of chips. Several empty bottles of beer and whiskey were bunched in one corner and a bowl of water sat beneath the kitchen bench.

“D-do you have a dog?” You asked hesitantly, wanting to fill the awkward silence.

The Alpha smirked and flicked his eyes up to yours for a second, “Of a sort.”

Your brows furrowed at his words. Had it not been for the whimper, you might not have understood what he meant. Your eyes sought out the source of the noise, stomach dropping at the sight.

A girl sat in the corner of the room, naked and a chain around her ankle. Her head was bowed, hands gripping her knees and shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Her hair was filthy and her body was red with scratch marks. There were distinct bruises around her wrists that only could only come from being restrained.

But the worst part was the collar around her neck.

You stumbled away from the table, eyes wide. You whipped your gaze back to the Alpha, feeling the blood drain from your face while he continued to look amused. 

“I-I n-need to g-go.” You stuttered out, panic filling your chest.

You turned, hair flying through the air, and crashed into a firm chest. Hands gripped your biceps and began to drag you violently through the house. You clawed at the fingers, terror gripping your heart, but it did no good; the Alphas barely even flinched at your pathetic struggling and hauled you until they reached a door.

“NO!” You screeched, kicking and lashing out.

The Alpha laughed and yanked with enough force it sent you flying through the doorway after him. Before you could blink, chains were wrapped around wrist binding you to a wall and the Alpha was walking out whistling cheerfully. You raced after him, lurching to a halt when the chains locked in place, distended as far as they could.

The sound of your wails echoed throughout the house, but was lost amongst the several other voices screaming out for help.


	2. Part 2

**Characters:** Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Carter (OMC - Alpha), Darlin’ (OFC - Omega)

 

**Warnings:** NSFW, spitroast, threesome, unprotected sex, Stockholm syndrome (?), kidnapped reader/held hostage, chained, light deprivation, oral sex (male receiving), threat of violence and reader getting hit, objectified reader and other characters, A/B/O dynamics.

**A/N:** Please heed warnings. I think I covered them all but basically just be aware that this part is quite dark. It’s by far the darkest fic I’ve ever written. Thank you to everyone who has liked this story so far – I hope you like this addition. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

 

Time was difficult to determine when there was no light to show the passing of time. Not even a sliver could be seen from the crack beneath the door. Whoever had made this room had done so with the intent of using it as a deprivation cell. The thought horrified you but as you sat in the corner in near pitch black with nothing but your clothes and chains on your ankles to keep you company, you realised it was true.

God, you were going to go crazy in here, just like they wanted. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that they hoped it would make you more docile. As if you needed to be. You were an Omega; submissiveness was ingrained in your nature. You never hated that part of yourself more than in that moment.

You hugged your legs to your chest, bringing your forehead against your knees. The metal chains rattled and groaned, the steel a terrifying reminder of your hopelessness and captivity. You had called out to the Alphas, pleading with them to release you; you’d screamed and cried until your voice was raw but you hadn’t gotten a response. Now you waited, sitting in the darkness and wallowing in your despair.

Sleep came and went but you never knew how much time had actually passed. You could’ve had your eyes closed for a minute and never known the difference. Your body felt heavy and weak, hunger gnawing in your belly and throat dry and hoarse.

The door to your cell flung open suddenly, light bursting inside. You flinched at both the light burning your eyes and the Alpha advancing on you, holding your hands up defensively in front of you. The Alpha paid you no heed, leaning around you to unlock the chains from the wall.

“Please let me go.” You pleaded even though you knew it was no good. “Please, I won’t tell anyone. You can…”

Thwack!

Your head shot to the side, pain exploding across your cheek and jaw. Stunned, you didn’t fight back as he grabbed you by the scruff of your neck and dragged you out of the room. You feet scrambled across the floorboards in an attempt to keep up but you weren’t quick enough. Laughter echoed around you and smoke filled your nose as you were lugged into a new room.

“Well boys, here’s our latest pet.” A voice called out as you were kicked into the centre of the room. You fell on your hands and knees, hair covering your face as you hunched over. “She’s got some fight in her.”

“Good,” A slimy voice piped up from behind you, “I like ‘em with fight.”

Rowdy laughter surrounded you, made you shrink into yourself protectively. This felt like some kind of nightmare or out of body experience because surely it wasn’t happening to you.

“Now listen up sweetheart,” A deep voice drawled out, feet coming into view through the strands of your hair, “you belong to us now. You are nothin’ but a pet, to do as we please when we please. You got it?”

The words didn’t process in your brain and you shook your head terrified, “No-no-no, you have the wrong person. Please, my Dad…”

“Your Dad? HA! That’s fuckin hilarious.” The same man burst out into a full-bellied laugh. “Oh, sweetheart have I got news for you.” He chuckled, finally moving from the centre of the floor to the armchair set in the middle of the room. “Your Dad is the reason you’re here.”

You blinked at him, panic gripping your chest, “What-what are you talking about?”

The man smirked, hands braced on the arms of the chair, “He owed us; FYI, your Dad has a little bit of a gambling problem.” He said mockingly, holding his finger and thumb up. “We knew he had an Omega daughter and boy, we thought it would take a lot more effort convincin’ him to hand you over.”

Tears dropped to the hardwood floor with a soft plat. “You’re lying. He-he wouldn’t do that.” You whimpered.

“Oh honey, he didn’t just do it; he practically _begged_ us to take you in exchange for wiping his debt.” The man grinned, tapping his fingers against the seat. “Welcome to your new home.”

There was nothing you could do to stop the sobs from wracking through your body. The men around you cheered and laughed, bottles clinking as they celebrated their prize.

“Alright, alright.” The man called and the room quietened save for your sobs. “We need to go through some rules.”

Bile rose in the back of your throat; it was all you could do to push it down. You had a feeling that any mess you might make would be cleaned up in a less than ideal way by you. You wanted to preserve your self-dignity – as much of it as you could, at least.

“First things first; I’m Carter. I’m head Alpha here.” Carter said coolly, studying his nails. “You, Pet, are a little overdressed.”

You didn’t have time to panic; hands tore at your clothes, the sound of material ripping meeting your ears. There was nothing you could do to stop them and soon the jeans and jumper you had been wearing were in a pile around you. They left you in your tank top and underwear, your skin pebbling from fear more than temperature. You wrapped your arms around yourself protectively, as if that would be enough to stop the monsters around you from hurting you.

Nothing was going to stop them.

“Much better.” Carter said approvingly, a wicked smirk still on his face. “You will do what you are told, when you are told. If you hesitate – well, I don’t think you want to find out what’ll happen to you.” A few sniggers ran through the room. “But you look like a good girl to me. It ain’t all bad here if you’re a good girl.” Carter’s voice changed suddenly, becoming silky and smooth, “You can be a good girl, can’t you?”

The snickers around you weren’t much of a comfort but Carter was looking at you expectantly, eyes dark and dangerous. Still sobbing pathetically, you nodded, hating yourself for how easily you submitted to the Alpha before you.

“That’s right, you are a good girl.” He crooned, lips twisting into a sick smirk. “But you’re still poisoned by the freedom your stupid father gave you. There’s none of that here, no thinkin’ for yourself; you’re gonna need to be taught, when you make mistakes.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “You’re gonna need an example of what we expect around here. Come ‘ere Darlin’.” He raised his voice a fraction.

Instantly soft feet padded across the floor, the boards creaking in certain places. Your eyes jumped as a new figure entered the room only it wasn’t an Alpha – it was another Omega. She looked nothing like that first girl you’d seen huddled in the corner. This Omega was clean and bright.

And very much naked.

The other Alphas in the room catcalled to her; instead of blushing or looking repulsed, the girl made her hips sway just a little bit more, pouted her lips sexily and even winked towards one. Without hesitation, the Omega dropped to her knees before Carter giving him her full attention. From your position you could see how eagerly she looked up at him, the adoration in her eyes.

“Yes sir?” She asked sweetly, her voice like honey.

Carter smiled indulgently, “We’ve got a new pet, Darlin’ and you know how I like to show all the new pets how a good girl acts.”

The Omega preened, flashing him a wide smile, “Thank you for choosing me, sir.”

“This here is Darling,” Carter addressed you though his eyes never left the Omega’s face. “She’s top Omega ‘round here. You do like her and we won’t have a problem.”

God, the thought of being capable of looking at any of these Alphas the way Darling did made you feel sick. You wondered how long she had been here, what her name had once been or if she hadn’t known anything different.

Carter began undoing his buckle, “I want you to show Pet here just how a good Omega behaves for her Alphas.”

“Yes sir.” Darling said breathily.

She waited, eyes fixated on Carter’s crotch while his hands worked his pants opened. The moment it was free, Carter dove his hand inside and pulled his half hard cock out. He had barely removed his hand before Darling’s mouth was wrapped around it, her eyes fluttering closed and a low moan slipping past her lips. Carter grunted once, his eyes watching how the Omega stuffed her mouth full of his Alpha cock.

Then his gaze flickered up to you. You shuddered at the cruelty you saw in his eyes and the silent warning that this would be your fate, whether you wanted it or not. Darling’s head worked up and down the length before her, saliva running down the thick length as she worked the whole shaft. There was no hesitation in her movements, no repulsion – not even a grimace when the cock clearly hit the back of her throat.

“Such a good girl.” Carter groaned, his head falling back against the couch. “She keeps it warm for us, too.” He said suddenly and you knew he was talking to you, “Shoves our cocks all the way into the back of her throat and just sits there while we drink our beer and watch the game. She knows her place.”

A movement to one side caught your attention. Another Alpha was unbuckling his pants, eyes fixated on the naked rear of Darling as she bobbed up and down on the cock before her. You whimpered, realising what he was going to do; he kicked his pants off and crawled up behind her. A large hand planted on the small of her back while the other gripped her hip and tugged so that she had to drop to her hands and knees, only able to use her mouth to please Carter. The other Alpha lined his hard cock up with her entrance and thrust in without even checking to see if she was ready, though you had a feeling he didn’t exactly care.

Darling moaned salaciously around the cock in her mouth, eyes rolling shut. The other Alpha set a brutal pace, the force of his movements making her rock back and forth on Carter’s cock. Soon squelching filled the room, evidence of her arousal meeting your ears and you couldn’t help but pity her.

“Fucking slut.” The other Alpha grunted. “Love takin’ two cocks at once; love showing all the other Omegas who gets all the Alpha cock. Huh?”

Darling mewled in delight, her hand reaching between her legs to rub furiously at her clit. Despite how repulsed you felt and the thought that this would be you soon, willingly or not, you felt arousal flutter in your pussy. It was so small and barely lasted more than a second but you felt disgusted with yourself for letting the scents and actions before you affect your body.

Carter came first, a long and ragged moan while his hand gripped Darling’s head and crammed her head down onto his length and held it there. She struggled for a split second but then relaxed, the muscles of her throat contracting quickly so you knew she was swallowing a big load. The other Alpha let out a roar and slapped into her a few more times before he, too, spilled his seed. Unlike Carter, he pulled out and let it spurt over her back and down her thighs. The other Alphas cheered and clapped him on the back when he stood up.

Carter’s eyes turned back to you, “Very soon, we’re all gonna knot you. You can fight if you want but we’ll do it all the same. Some of ‘em like it when the girls fight.”

Fresh tears made their way down your cheeks, “Please let me go.” You sobbed, despair washing over you at his words.

Carter only laughed. Hands grabbed for you and hauled you to your feet. You fought weakly, slapping at the Alpha that dragged you through to the same little room. You screamed and protested, begging him – anyone – to let you go.

All you got in response was the slam of the door and then darkness once again.


	3. Part 3

**Warnings:** NSFW, A/B/O dynamics, fear, adrenaline, objectified reader, forced oral sex (male receiving), assault, reader threatened and assaulted physically (no rape), aggressive female, lack of clothes, handcuffs, references to being imprisoned/captivity.

 **A/N:** still no Dean in this part but he’s coming next.

* * *

 

Darkness was a lonely companion. There was no end or beginning to it and there were times when you thought you were going mad seeing lights when you knew there was nothing. Left in nothing but sheer underwear and tank, you shivered in the corner of your cell and waited for the inevitable. You knew they would come back; it was just a matter of when.

Every time you moved, the chains around your wrists rattled. The clinking metal was deafening in the silent room, the sound piercing your ear. It made your captivity worse somehow, made you feel more like property than a person.

When finally the door to the room flung open, you were too exhausted to even flinch. An Alpha approached you, his eyes focused on finding the right key on a loop. The sight of the many keys dangling from the ring made you sick; how many other Omegas sat in a room like the one you were in? How many were terrified and overcome with helplessness? How many had been raped and assaulted by an Alpha who was meant to protect them?

How was this your life now?

“Up you get, Pet.” The Alpha grunted out, tugging on the chain connected to your wrists.

Weakly you struggled to your feet and hobbled after him, your limbs protesting after squeezing yourself into a ball for however long you’d been locked in that room. Your ankle cracked every few steps and the muscles down your back seized after being hunched over for so long.

The Alpha led you through the house steering away from the living room where Carter had introduced you to your new life. The house was bigger than you’d thought; the room you’d been dragged from was set at the start of a long hallway. You didn’t need to look through the dozen or so doors on either side to know that there were other Omegas in there. The Alpha led you towards the kitchen where two other Omegas were bustling about. Both had chains around their hands like you did but one even had a collar around her neck. You shuddered at the thought of having something so deadly around you neck.

“Here’s the latest one, girls. Make sure she learns the ropes.” The Alpha barked out, shoving you into the large kitchen.

Neither girl spared you a glance, too busy buttering toast and flipping eggs. The smell hit you almost instantly, reminding you of how long it had been since you’d eaten. One of the Omegas snorted while the other smiled pityingly at you.

“Here, have this kid.” She said holding out a piece of toast.

You hesitated, too scared to even consider touching it without permission, “I-I don’t wanna…”

“Get in trouble?” The other cut in. “You’ll get in trouble for somethin’. Might as well have a full stomach.”

Her voice was filled with loathing and you were glad to meet other Omegas that hadn’t been completely broken in by the Alphas that had captured you. Gingerly you accepted the toast and bit into it; you didn’t stop until the last crumb had been licked off your finger.

“Thanks.” You whispered. “H-how long have you…?”

“Look, kid, I know you’re still trying to accept all this but we got work to do.” The Omega flipping the bacon said not unkindly. “Trust me, you don’t want to go askin’ for your first punishment over something as simple as being late with breakfast.”

“They like to go all out for the first punishment; set an example and all that.” The other said softly.

You hastily blinked back tears and nodded, “W-what can I do?”

They got you to take over the bacon. The grease popped and splattered over your wrist but you didn’t let the sharp pain stop you from cooking until the Omegas told you to stop. There was a huge plate of bacon, enough for an entire café or restaurant, and it was dripping in grease and fat. Your stomach recoiled at the sight of it and quickly you finished off the last of the scrambled eggs before you could make yourself sick.

“Here.” The more assertive Omega said shoving the plate into your hand. “Take this out.”

Your eyes widened with panic and you shook your head frantically, “Please don’t make me go out there.”

Neither of them wavered and with tears in your eyes, you clutched the plate and tiptoed towards the living room. The sight before you was just as horrifying as your previous time.

Carter sat in the same chair, a coffee mug in one hand and pants unbuckled. There was an Omega between his legs, her head bobbing up and down his thick cock. You could hear her slurping over her own spit and bile, the sides of her neck bulging from how deep she was managing to take him. Carter didn’t move a muscle, eyes pinned on the television, and sipping occasionally from the mug in his hand.

Another Alpha had a different Omega sitting on his lap. He was grunting loudly, thrusting her up and down on his body wildly. She whimpered with each movement though you couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure of pain. Even from your position you could see how thick the base of his cock was, the knot ready to lock him inside her.

There was only one place you could set down the plate of bacon and eggs; a coffee table had been dragged (or possibly returned) to the centre of the living room where you had been kneeling only a day ago. You had no choice but to block the Alpha’s view of the television in order to set the plates down.

God, no.

You wanted to cry. You knew if you interrupted the Alphas you would be punished for it. You also knew if you waited for one of them to acknowledge you and the food went cold, you would be punished for it.

Figuring they’d want a warm meal over an interrupted game, you sucked in a breath and nervously slipped in front of one couch and set the plates down. The movement caused all the Alphas to stare at you, eyes scanning your near naked body with delight and amusement.

“You’re in the way,” One of them finally growled.

You don’t know what you expected; it certainly wasn’t the swift kick to your stomach. You gasped, dropping to your knees stunned and cried out when a fist struck the side of your face.

“Shut the fuck up!”

The Alphas laughter followed you as you fled the room. The two Omegas back in the kitchen were ready with an icepack and sympathetic smiles.

“Sorry. If it makes you feel better, you got off easy.”

You flinched as the ice pack pressed against your tender skin, “That was easy?”

“You could’ve been where Leah was.” They said solemnly.

You weren’t sure which one had been Leah but the thought of being where either of those Omegas made you snap your mouth shut instantly.

You spent the rest of the day helping the two Omegas – Kate and Bree – in the kitchen preparing lunch and dinner. They gave you a list of do’s and don’ts – a mini survival guide. They hadn’t been there for more than two months but they had some horrifying stories to tell.

“Why haven’t you tried to escape?” You whispered.

“Shh!” Bree hissed, eyes flickering wildly around the room for any sign of an Alpha, “Don’t even _think_ that word here. You’ll end up dead!”

“How is that any worse than where I am now?” You argued. “Seriously, why haven’t you?”

“There are at least twenty Alphas that come and go from here.” Kate explained softly, “What are we supposed to do against them? They’re bigger and stronger; we’re lucky if we eat one meal a day.”

“Not to mention it _never_ works,” Bree added harshly, “The ones stupid enough to try _always_ get caught and I’d rather be miserable cooking for them than having them rape me and tear me apart for sport.”

It was easy for you to see that they had given up hope of escaping. They’d been there too long, had seen too much to believe there was any chance of a successful escape.

You’d be damned if you let yourself get to that point.

The problem was, you didn’t have a clue how to plan a master escape especially since you were being watched like a hawk. An Alpha seemed to wander into the room every few minutes to check up on the three of you, sometimes lingering and brushing up against one of you. Your skin crawled as he lent over you, his breath hitting the back of your neck. You couldn’t say anything; you were too scared to. All you could do was fumble through whatever task Bree and Kate pushed your way.

By the time your ‘duties’ were finished for the day, you were shoved back into the room and buckled in for the night. You had tugged on the chains until the metal burned your skin. You were so close to being able to slip free of the cuffs but you just couldn’t get enough friction to slide them off.

That was where you plan began.

When they came for you the next morning, you submitted. They didn’t find it suspicious, didn’t even blink at how timidly you moved. They didn’t seem concerned when you didn’t fight back or plead for mercy. You wondered how many other Omegas had quickly realised how doomed their fate was and given up.

You were not going to be one of them, you thought firmly.

Once again you were thrust into the kitchen alongside Bree and Kate. They looked tired and ragged, had bruises up their arms and Kate had a limp.

“What-what happened?” You asked horrified.

Kate looked away while Bree answered, “It was our turn.”

You swallowed at the silent implication behind the words. You didn’t need to ask what it had been their turn for. You hoped, for their sake, they hadn’t been knotted. The thought of being locked together with any of those Alphas made you want to throw up.

Soft footsteps padded into the kitchen; you looked up, balking at the sight of Darling sashaying into the kitchen naked. You wondered if she even wore clothes anymore.

“What’s takin’ so long? My Alpha is hungry.” Darling snapped, hand on hip.

Bree pursed her lips together, “He could come and cook it himself.”

Darling stepped closer to Bree, eyes flashing with anger, “Want me to tell him you said that?”

The other Omega swallowed tightly and looked down, “No.” She muttered submissively.

Darling smirked smugly, “That’s what I thought.” She reached around her and plucked a piece of bacon from the plate and took a bite. “Could use a bit more grease.” She tossed over her shoulder as she strutted from the room.

Bree glared after her, “God, I fucking hate her.” She mumbled under her breath.

Kate snorted, “You and me both.”

“What’s her deal?” You asked.

“She’s Head Omega.”

You cocked your head to the side, hands pausing, “What does that mean? She gets to have threesomes with the Alphas?” You asked snidely, remembering how you’d been introduced to her.

“It means,” Bree said darkly, “she gets to sleep on a bed and eat three meals a day. It means that her heats aren’t a form of amusement for the Alphas and she gets a knot instead of a beating. It means she can pretty much do whatever the fuck she wants so long as she doesn’t piss off Carter.”

It was no wonder Darling strutted about like she owned the place.

While Bree and Kate were busy, your eyes subtly scanned the bench around you. You weren’t sure if you would see one but it was your best shot of getting out of the handcuffs without stealing a clump of butter. You were just about to give up hope when a sliver of metal gleamed by the windowsill. Hope flooding through your chest, you casually shifted around Kate and pretended to reach for a new plate, quickly darting out a hand to grasp the metal paper clip before tucking it in your underwear.

Neither Omega paid you any attention and the hope in your chest lingered. You were careful not to let it grow, conscious that there was still a chance you could be caught.

The whole day you waited anxiously for someone to expose you. You were easily rattled, more than usual, jumping at the smallest noise and flinching at any sudden movements. The Alphas didn’t notice; they just snickered and carried on with their day. Luckily for you they weren’t showing you much interest; they seemed to enjoy the idea of letting you dangle between fear and a false sense of security.

There was one, however, that seemed to realise you were acting strangely.

“I know what you’re doing.”

You froze at the silky voice, hands buried in the sink. Forcing your face into a neutral expression, you turned to the Head Omega with wide eyes.

“I-I’m just trying to help. D-do they not want the dishes washed yet?” You hoped the tremor of fear in your voice was convincing. You definitely felt it.

Darling crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “You’re planning to escape.”

A lump formed in your throat but you did your best not to let your nervousness show, “N-no, I’m not. I don’t want them to hurt me.”

She snorted and stepped into the kitchen threateningly, “They’re gonna hurt you either way, bitch. It all depends on when.” Her lips curled upwards, “I don’t want my Alphas wasting time on _you_ instead of me. Trying to escape will just take the attention off me.”

You stared at her incredulously. It took every ounce of self-control not to reach out and smack her for her sheer stupidity and vanity. Instead, a rather sneaky idea came to you.

“They’re gonna turn their attention to me sooner or later.” You stated nonchalantly, “Either way you’ll be old news to them.”

Darling’s face twisted with rage, “Why you little…”

“But,” You interrupted hastily, stepping away when she came closer, “but if you help me escape then I won’t be around for them to care. They’ll just want _you_. I mean you’re definitely prettier than the other Omegas here. They’re only interested in me because I’m new but if I wasn’t around…” You trailed off suggestively, heart pounding frantically in your chest.

God, what if she didn’t take the bait?

Darling’s lips pursed thoughtfully and she stepped back, “Hm, you might be right.” She glanced down at her nails, “I could just kill you. It would be a lot easier.” She looked up and smirked at the way the blood drained from your face. “It’s a good thing I don’t like mess and Carter will be angry; he never knots me when he’s angry.”

“So…you’ll help me?” You asked hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes at you for a split second and then smirked, “I guess. It’s not like anyone will believe you if this all goes to shit.” Darling took a look over her shoulder and leaned in, “The boys all take dinner at different times but there’s only one guard by the back door at four. If you can get to the forest, you _might_ have a chance.”

You nodded eagerly, “Thank you!”

“Remember – if they catch you, you’ll wish you were dead.” Darling said solemnly, her normally smug face twisting with grief.

It was in that moment that you realised just how much she must have suffered to get to where she was. It was gone in the blink of an eye but it was enough.

* * *

 

By the time four o’clock came, you were a nervous wreck. You’d almost broken three plates and had walked into an Alpha. He had snarled at you and shoved you so hard you went flying into the wall. Your head had smacked against the plaster hard enough to send a stream of blood down your head. Kate had patched you up, her gentle eyes suspicious at your behaviour but she hadn’t said anything.

“Are there any other towels?” You asked casually. “This ones ruined.”

There had been a few times during the day when the girls had taken a few hand towels out to be cleaned. There were grease stained linen lying around the bench and you had hidden the fresh ones so it wouldn’t seem too suspicious.

Bree sighed agitatedly, “They’re out in the laundry. Hurry up!”

You nodded and scrambled around the bench. You passed by the living room, tiptoeing around the huddle of Alphas watching a movie. As you slipped through the door, you caught Darling’s eye from her position on the floor beside Carter’s leg. She didn’t bring any attention to you nor did she acknowledge you in any way.

Hope began to bubble under your skin and you moved faster. Your feet moved frantically, head whipping around to see if anyone was watching you before stepping into the laundry and closing the door softly behind you. The room was empty and the sliding door was unlocked. You wondered if Darling had had anything to do with that but you didn’t dare stick around to thank her. You slipped out from a small crack in the door and once both feet were on the ground, you ran.

A shot rang in the distance. Birds let out a shriek and took off from the trees. Your feet pounded on the grass, sticks and thorns digging into your skin but you didn’t bat an eye. You ran as if your life depended on it – because it _did_ depend on it. You knew if they caught you, you were as good as dead.


	4. Part 4

**Warnings:** NSFW, A/B/O dynamics, fear, adrenaline, objectified reader, lack of clothes, handcuffs, references to being imprisoned/captivity, injured reader, running.

* * *

 

You ran as fast as your legs would carry you. You knew they were following, could practically feel the ground vibrating from the thumping feet of the Alphas on your trail. You didn’t slow down, didn’t look back; your lungs were burning and it was near impossible to suck in enough air to appease your body. The chains around your wrists rattled violently, the chain swinging and hitting your stomach but you didn’t care.

You dodged between trees, your bare feet barely hitting the ground long enough to feel the damp undergrowth. Bark and leaves scraped against your arms, thorns and sticks cut into your feet; blood was running down your legs from the scratches you’d accumulated over the run. None of it was enough to make you stop. You wouldn’t stop, not until you were clear of the Alphas hunting you.

A sharp whistle echoed in the distance and your fear doubled. They were closing in, trapping you. You changed your direction, running along the hillside rather than down until the ground evened out. There was no path to follow, only that which had been left from animals.

“Come out, Omega!” A voice shouted from deep in the woods.

“Make this easier on yourself.” Another called, from your right.

You whimpered but kept running; you were slowing down. The adrenaline was pumping through your body but you hadn’t eaten or slept in a few days. You were in no condition to run through the forest at break neck speed no matter how much you wanted to get away. Still, you pushed on.

A branch snapped close by; anxiously, you whipped your head around to see if one of the Alphas had caught up on you. While your eyes were busy scanning the tree line, your body crashed into another. A scream tore from your lips and you raised your fists to beat against the chest of the man holding you. You could smell the Alpha pouring off him but you were too distressed to make out any distinguishing scents.

“Hey. Hey! Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Strong hands grabbed your arms and held them still. You still struggled, tears spilling over your cheeks and shoulders shaking from silent sobs. This was it; they had you now. God, what would they do to you once they got you back?

“’m not goin’ back. ‘m not goin’ back.” You chanted, shaking your head violently. “I’m not…”

The same gruff voice cut you off, “Omega, I ain’t takin’ you nowhere till you calm down. ‘m not gonna hurt you.” He repeated. “Breathe, okay?”

It took a second for those words to sink in. In that time you finally looked at the Alpha before you, _really_ looked. You realised his face was familiar; the green eyes staring down at you with such concern had done so before. That was when his scent hit you; it seemed to mingle with the forest around you but there was still a strong scent of whiskey clinging to him. The fear thrumming hot in your blood started to cool, the Omega within you sensing her true mate and you knew – somehow – that he would protect you.

“Please help me.” You whimpered, fingers now digging into his forearms. “Please don’t let them take me. I’ll do whatever you want. Please.”

The Alpha looked alarmed at your words or maybe it was because you were clinging to him desperately, sobbing. His eyes strayed down to the chain linking your hands together and the red marks peeking out from beneath the cuffs. He swallowed deeply, Adam’s apple bobbing and his eyes tore away from your face to scan the woods with a keen eye.

“Come on, Omega. It’s not safe here.” He murmured eventually, stepping to the side and indicating for you to step in front of him. “I can get those off you when we’re safe.”

You just about collapsed into him with relief, “Thank you.”

“Here.” The Alpha said stopping you. You paused uncertainly, wondering if he’d changed his mind. Instead the Alpha shrugged out of his flannel and handed it to you. “Put this on.”

You took it with shaking fingers and awkwardly tucked it around your shoulders and did the first buttons on. It was difficult with the cuffs still on but you felt better having something covering you. His scent was all around you now, cooling the raw fear still burning through your bloodstream.

“Can you walk?” The Alpha asked before you could take a step, eyes focused downwards.

You followed his gaze to your feet. They were torn up, blood seeping from fresh scratches. It was only when you saw the damage done that you felt the sting along your foot and when you took your first, tentative step, you hissed.

“I’ll be fine. I just…want…to get…away,” You enunciated each word with a grunt that was timed with a step.

It dawned on you that there was no way you would outrun the Alphas at this pace. The Alpha behind you seemed to have the same thought since he swept an arm under your leg and hoisted you up into his arms. You panicked, throwing your arms around his neck and shoulder.

“What are you doing?” You stuttered out, feeling too vulnerable in his arms.

The Alpha didn’t bat an eye, kept his gaze ahead, “You’re too slow.”

He wasn’t wrong but that didn’t make you any less uncomfortable. You squirmed in his arms, the ache in your feet starting to run up your legs. To be honest, there wasn’t anywhere on your body that wasn’t aching in some way and you felt filthy, and not just because you’d been running through the forest. The mixed scents from Carter’s house of horror was still on your skin and it was clashing with the man carrying.

“What-what’s your name?” You whispered, realising that you were still referring to him as ‘the man’ or ‘the Alpha’.

He glanced down at you briefly and then turned back to the forest, “Dean.”

The name suited him. Dean carried himself as if the weight of the world had once rested on his shoulders. Even from his side profile, you could see that the lines of anguish around his eyes far outweighed those from laughter or smiling. You wondered what had happened to your Alpha to make him so sad.

“Have I got somethin’ on my face?”

Your cheeks heated at being caught staring, “Sorry. I just…” You bit your lip, wondering if you dared pointed out the obvious. Were you even in a state to accept an Alpha, true mate or otherwise? “You can-you can feel it, right?”

“Feel what?” Dean asked tersely, jaw clenching.

You deflated at his tone, “Nothin’.”

If he was curious, he didn’t show it. In fact, he seemed to relax when you dismissed it yourself.

The trees started to thin out and in the distance you could make out an old cottage. The roof was worn but the chimney had a whisper of smoke swirling from the top and you couldn’t wait to feel the heat of the fire. The wooden planks on the house were worn and faded but you could picture how quaint the cottage must have been back in its prime, with white paint and hanging pot plants.

“This is yours?” You asked quietly.

Dean grunted and gently lowered you to your feet, “Somethin’ like that.”

You followed him quietly, wondering if his sudden testiness was because of your line of questioning earlier or if he was just generally short with people. You had a feeling that he didn’t socialise much; you’d only ever encountered him that one time on the street. That had been enough for your body to recognise its mate.

Too bad your mate didn’t seem to want to recognise you.

“Here.”

He waved for your hands and slowly you held up your wrists. A paperclip flashed between his thick fingers and you watched curiously as he jiggled the tip of it. Relief poured through you as a little click sounded from the metal and then the cuffs pulled free. You rubbed your sore wrists and smiled timidly at him in thanks.

“The bathroom is through there.” Dean pointed down the hall, “I’ll get you some clothes.”

You nodded and hobbled down to the door he’d pointed to. Inside was a rustic bathtub that had seen better days and a shower that was barely hanging in there. You passed the mirror and winced at your reflection. The light had faded from your eyes and your cheeks looked sallow. Blood was dried across your hairline and your right cheek sported a nasty bruise that was still healing.

You couldn’t look anywhere else. You tore the clothes off your body and slipped into the shower once the pipes had stopped groaning. The water stung at first as it cleaned away the scabbing scratches across your legs and feet. It wasn’t long until the sting faded and became soothing, easing the tension in your muscles. You picked up the lotion sitting on the shelf and took a whiff, the faintest trace of Dean’s cinnamon scent evident in the perfume of it. It helped to wash, almost as if you could convince yourself that you were washing away the whole nightmare as if it had never happened.

When you finally stepped out, some clothes and a towel had been shoved into the room. You quickly picked up the cotton sheet and wrapped it around your body; drying off quickly, you dressed in the old clothes that Dean had lent you and ran the corner of the towel through your wet hair.

“Thank you.” You said softly to Dean once you’d emerged. He was sitting on an armchair sharpening a knife. Any other Alpha doing that would have terrified you but you felt strangely calm around Dean.

He shrugged, “’t’s not a big deal.” He looked up at you and met your eyes. In that moment you saw his hazel eyes darken and he swallowed tightly, eyes skimming down your body. His jaw clenched into a sharp line, “We should get goin’ before the sun goes down.”

He stood up and tucked his knife away. You stared after him perplexed, “What do you mean?” A trickle of fear ran down your spine. “You’re not-you’re not taking me back, are you?”

Dean curled his lip in disgust, “Fuck no.” He grabbed his keys and waved you towards the door, “’m takin’ ya back to your family.”

“I don’t-I don’t have a family.” You whispered, tears filling your eyes.

“Not what I’ve heard around town,” Dean disagreed easily, “You’ve gotta dad, a home.”

“He’s not my father.” You spat out, crossing your arms.

Dean pursed his lips, “Look, sweetheart, whatever issue you got with your old man, it’s not my problem. I ain’t babysittin’ some random Omega,”

His words cut deeper than a knife. Your lip wobbled and a tear spilt over your cheek. God, you wanted to wipe that exasperated look off his face, as if you were some runaway who had gotten lost or a hiker who had lost sight of her trail.

“Now come on.” Dean repeated, waving impatiently towards the door, “I’ve got shit I gotta do.”

You gritted down on your teeth and resisted the urge to lash out. You shouldered past him, ignoring the sigh that came from him and threw open the door. You’d only taken a step when something caught your attention and you froze, stiff as a board.

Carter sauntered towards you, a smirk on his face and shotgun over his shoulder. He had at least five Alphas either side of him, identical smirks on their faces’ and the nightmare you thought you’d escaped walked down the driveway.

“Well looky here. Our little bitch thinks she’s so smart running away like that.” Carter sneered, “Ain’t she in for a fuckin’ treat when we get her back?”

You stumbled back and flinched when hands gently landed on your shoulder and pushed you aside. Dean stood in front of you, back straight and shoulders squared and damn if he wasn’t the most intimidating Alpha you’d ever seen, present company included. He didn’t seem phased at all by the ring Carter’s little band of merry men had formed; hell, he looked relaxed. The shotgun he’d been carrying through the woods when he’d found you was nowhere in sight and you wondered what the hell he was going to do.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Carter said after a moment, sizing Dean up. “I’m Carter.”

“I don’t care.” Dean stated, leaning against the beam of the porch, “You’re on my property. You got thirty seconds to get off it before shit hits the fan.”

The Alphas watching whistled and snickered to each other. Carter looked amused and looked at his men as if to say ‘can you believe this guy?’ Not once did Dean bat an eyelid.

“See, now, I know you must be new around here ‘cause I’m Head Alpha in these parts.” Carter smirked, pacing up and down the front of the house. “’m not gonna hold that against ya, now friend, so long as you hand over what’s mine and I’ll be on my way.”

“I ain’t see anything that belongs to you.” Dean scoffed, eyebrows twitching. “So get the fuck off my property. Twenty seconds.”

“Oh you do have somethin’ of mine. See that bitch there?” Carter pointed to you with the butt of his shotgun, “That’s mine.” 

“I don’t see a claim bite on her.” Dean countered, glancing at you from the corner of his eye and then back at Carter. “Fifteen seconds.” 

Carter snorted, “Man, no one claims Omega sluts like her. They’re only good for one thing – fuckin’ and cleanin’. Now, I bought her and if you don’t want things to go south, I suggest you hand her over. This is your last warning.” His voice dropped, eyes narrowing into slits.

Dean smirked then, “I don’t fucking negotiate with dead beat Alphas. Time’s up.”

In the blink of an eye, Dean had slipped something from his pocket and hauled it through the air. You jumped as a blade landed in the shoulder of one of the Alphas, the blade having just skimmed passed Carter’s head. Carter fumbled with his gun, raised it but by the time he had it in position, Dean was on him. The taller Alpha brought his fist down on Carter’s head with calculated ruthlessness. When the rest of the pack jumped in to help their leader, Dean swatted them away as if they were flies, not once batting an eyelid. You watched in awe as Dean took down the group of six large Alphas, grunting and taking a few hits himself but none were strong enough to keep him down.

When the Alphas were all huddled on the ground moaning, Dean reached over and grasped Carter by the throat and raised him off the ground, “Now, you’re gonna get the fuck off my property. You ever, and I mean _ever_ come near _my_ Omega again, I’ll kill you. You got that?”

The threat was delivered with bone chilling ruthlessness. Carter could barely speak, blood dribbling from his mouth; all he could do was nod frantically, eyes wide with fear. Satisfied, Dean dropped him and stepped over his beaten body as if nothing had happened. When he reached the stairs leading up to the house, Dean watched as the Alphas gathered each other up and hobbled away as quickly as they could. Only when they were out of sight did Dean turn and look up at you, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a thin line.

“I guess we do need to talk about a few things.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** A/B/O dynamics, Dean’s a bit of an ass, talk of fear/terror, mentions of being kidnapped/used, swearing

* * *

 

_“I guess we do need to talk about a few things.”_

You swallowed, eyes flickering at the blood splattered ground and then at Dean’s fists. His knuckles were coated in blood, ruby droplets splattering onto the gravel. A bruise was forming on his cheek, his shirt ruffled and flecks of dirt staining the material. There was a feral glint in his eyes that you’d never seen in an Alpha before, not with Carter or his lackeys and it terrified you.

Right now, you weren’t sure if you were any safer with him than the others.

Dean climbed the first step and you stepped back in response, heart still hammering. He paused, head cocked to the side as if your response confused him. The hand on the rail tapped against it a few times as he deliberated on how to proceed.

Slowly he held up his hands in surrender, calling out to you soothing, “I’m not gonna hurt you Omega. You’re safe.”

Dean’s voice was like melted honey, smooth and sweet; but then, so had Carter’s. You couldn’t help but wonder if it was just a ruse.

“You’re on edge because of the adrenaline; your body’s in flight mode. Deep breaths, Omega. You’re safe here.”

You sucked in a breath, became aware of how your whole body was trembling. You shivered and pressed your back against the wall of the cabin, “You-you were gonna send me back.” You whimpered.

Dean slowly climbed another step, hand out calmingly, “I was but I didn’t know what…I’m not letting you go back.”

“I don’t wanna go back.” You slid down to the ground, knees bent to your chest. You wrapped your arms around your legs just as you had done back in that dark room, “I don’t wanna go back.”

You repeated the words like a mantra, rocking back and forth. Tears spilled down your cheeks, shoulders quaking. A choked sobbed tore from your throat and you dug your nails into your arms hoping the pain might help ground you or at the very least let you wake from the nightmare your life had turned into. When that tiny bite of pain wasn’t enough, you reached up and gripped your hair, tugging until your scalp burned and fresh tears pricked your eyes. So consumed by the overwhelming fear, you didn’t hear the heavy footsteps slapping against the wooden boards.

Hands gripped yours and pulled them away, “Stop, Omega…”

“My name,” You snarled, shoving Dean’s hands away, “is Y/N! Stop calling me _Omega_!”

You lashed out at him, fists beating against his chest. Dean let it happen; he could have easily overpowered you, stopped your pathetic assault. Instead he sat before you and let you pummel his chest, the force behind your punches humorous at best. As you began to tire, body-wrenching sobs tearing from you, he pulled you into his chest and ran a hand soothing through your damp hair.

“Shh, Y/N.” Dean murmured, the sound of his voice vibrating pleasantly in his chest, “You’re safe now.”

Despite how much you wanted to believe him, you weren’t so sure you could, “No I’m not.” You whispered brokenly, “He’ll be back or you’ll make me leave.”

Dean didn’t respond to that; you weren’t sure if he could. You both knew he didn’t want you there and that fact stung almost more than your own father selling you off to pay his debt. Even though the truth hung between you, Dean seemed unwilling to acknowledge it let alone accept it. You were in the arms of your true mate, the one Alpha in the whole world meant for you, and he didn’t want you. 

How were you supposed to live with that?

* * *

 

At some point you’d fallen asleep in Dean’s arms and when you woke, you were lying on a soft mattress. Your body ached in places you didn’t even know _could_ ache and your feet were swollen and tender. Despite the pain, you at least felt (for the moment) safe. Dean’s scent was all over the room practically ingrained in the cotton sheets covering you. You didn’t want to take comfort from it; after all, you weren’t sure how long you’d be around it.

No, you needed to accept his offer and let him drive you back into town. From there, you would take the first bus out and never look back.

Who were you kidding? The moment you stepped out in public Carter’s Alphas would be on you. Besides the fact that you knew too much about other imprisoned Omegas, Carter believed you belonged to him. Alphas were a possessive dynamic; once they laid claim – physical or otherwise – that was it. Old Alpha rules dictated that Carter could fight Dean and claim you as the prize; those laws were overruled decades ago but you knew small towns like yours still lived by them. You didn’t think Dean would go through the trouble of fighting for you.

God, when had you become so cynical?

Wearily you sat up and swung your feet to the floor. The wooden floorboards were chilly beneath your toes and you winced at the fresh wave of pain that shot up through your leg as you put your weight onto your feet. You hobbled through to the adjoining bathroom to take care of business, still steadfastly refusing to glance at your reflection, and then shuffled down the hall.

Dean was sprawled out on the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand, staring at the fire cackling away in the corner. There was no TV though a laptop sat on the coffee table in front of him.

“Thought you’d sleep right through.”

You jumped and wondered how he had known you were there; your father had never noticed your presence before. Hell, he’d never heard you; if he did, then you’d end up getting a beating. You were used to moving silently and even sore you made sure your steps were soft.

How the hell had he heard you?

You swallowed and shuffled closer, hands rubbing your arms, “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” He dragged his eyes over to you, assessing, “There’s a glass on the counter; help yourself.” He waved to the bottle of whiskey sitting on the bench, “You need it more than I do.”

You agreed though you hesitated. Your father was a drunk and you’d made sure to steer clear of alcohol. Sure you’d tasted the odd wine and sipped a few beers but nothing hard like whiskey. But the way your body was still trembling and rivets of pain coursing through you, you couldn’t help but throw caution to the wind. You poured yourself a health dose and brought the bottle over to the coffee table, setting it down before dropping to the floor in front of the fire.

“You don’t need to sit there, y’know.” Dean frowned, sitting up. “Couch is big enough for both of us.”

You glanced down at your lap, “’m cold is all.”

Dean stood suddenly; you flinched though you tried to hide it. You weren’t sure if he noticed; if he did, he didn’t comment. You could feel his footsteps vibrating through the floor from where you sat but you didn’t move to see where he’d gone. Hesitantly your raised the glass to your lips and took a sip, grimacing at the strength of the whiskey sliding down your throat. You coughed a little, hand pressed against your chest. Strong as it was, the alcohol began to heat you from the inside and soon the burn in your throat turned into delicious warmth.

You took another sip.

The thud of Dean’s feet announced his return. You looked up, blinking at the thick brown rug he held in his hands. He set it down on the couch and patted the space next to him invitingly.

“It’s comfier up here,” was all he said. He picked up his glass again and swallowed the amber liquid in one go.

You debated with the decision for a moment before caving; your ass already hurt from sitting on the hard floor. Awkwardly you climbed to your feet and slipped onto the couch, curling up against the armrest. You grabbed the blanket and tucked it up to your neck, the wool soft against your skin and trapping the heat inside. You sighed contently and felt your eyes become heavy again.

“You hungry?” Dean asked suddenly.

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes hesitating, “I’m okay.”

Your stomach growled loudly. Dean looked at the blanket covering your stomach and then up to your eyes amused. You flushed.

“I guess ‘m a little hungry.” You muttered.

Dean chuckled and stood back up. He didn’t speak as he shuffled about the kitchen pulling out ingredients. You watched baffled as he prepared the food; not once had you ever seen an Alpha in a kitchen. You don’t think you’d even _heard_ of an Alpha cooking for an Omega before.

“I can do that…if you want.” You finally offered.

Dean waved your offer aside, “Nah, it’s alright. I like cooking.”

There was something almost nostalgic in his voice that piqued your curiosity but you didn’t prod. It was hard for you to remember that he wasn’t really your Alpha despite your body recognising that he was; he didn’t want you, he’d said as much earlier. He was just doing the right thing by helping you out.

He came back a moment later with two giant sandwiches. He placed the plate in your lap and sat down with his own. You stared at the creation; sure, it was just a sandwich but you couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked for you without expecting something in return.

“Thanks.” You said softly before taking your first bite.

Dean swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “No problem. I meant what I said earlier; we need to talk.”

Those words were almost enough to dull the joy you took in eating the sandwich. Your mind scrambled to analyse the otherwise simple words; what could he possibly want to talk about? Did he want to make sure you knew that this wasn’t a permanent solution?

By the time your plate was empty and you had another shot of whiskey, you felt as comfortable as you were going to. The blood had risen to your cheeks and you felt pleasantly warm and buzzed.

“How you feeling now?” Dean asked, his voice softer than usual.

You shrugged, fingers playing with a loose thread, “Depends on what you wanna talk about.”

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, “Look, I’m not gonna send you out for those bastards to take you. ‘m not gonna do that. I know…” His voice wavered and he stopped.

You glanced at him, took in how his throat bobbed anxiously, how the lines on his forehead seemed deeper in the warm glow of the fire.

“I’m no good for you, Y/N.” He sighed raggedly, looking at you guiltily, “I should be. You deserve…you deserve better than what I have to offer. I’m a broken man for a million different fucked up reasons that if I told you, you’d run for the hills.” He looked away and you watched as he visible shoved the emotion aside until his face was a blank slate, “You can stay here until you’re ready to go or…just stay, I guess. I’m not gonna make you leave but…I don’t want you to get your hopes up that somethin’ will happen between us.”

“You feel it, though, I know you do.” You whispered at last, voice breaking. “Right?”

Here was your Alpha, your true mate, and he was telling you that you couldn’t have him. Were you imagining things? Were you so distraught by Carter that you were making up a connection with a stranger who had saved you?

Dean tapped his fingers against his knee, head bowed, “It doesn’t matter what I feel,” He said finally, the roughness returning to his voice, “I’m no good for you; you’d be better off with any other Alpha.”

“Any other Alpha, huh?” You scoffed, shoving the plate onto the table suddenly, “You mean like Carter? Is that the type of Alpha you think I’m better of with instead of my true mate? Screw you and your ‘I’m no good for you’ bullshit.” You snarled shoving the blanket aside and pushing to your feet.

The anger was all consuming but it felt better than the fear and helplessness. You paced in front of the window, the trees outside swaying wildly in the wind. You wondered if Carter was lying in wait out there, if his pathetic Alphas were hiding in the trees until you fell asleep. Would you spend the rest of your life living in fear of them?

“I’ll go in the morning.” You said at last, anger still simmering in your blood but feeling defeated nonetheless.

Without another word, you turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Just as your hand closed around the knob, a larger hand covered yours and stopped you from opening it.

“Don’t go.”

The words were gruff but they were said. Heart hammering, you turned slowly, blinking up at the Alpha towering above you. Somehow he looked more vulnerable than you felt.

Dean seemed to realise he was on the border of sharing more than he was comfortable with and cleared his throat roughly, cheeks heating.

“You don’t have to go; I meant that. There’s a spare bedroom you can stay in and-and we’ll figure something out.” Dean said, leaning against the wall.

“I’m gonna have to leave sooner or later; might as well be sooner.” You said bitterly.

He sighed, “You know if you leave tomorrow, those Alphas will be waiting. I’m not sending you right back to ‘em”

Dean was right; you knew he was. If Carter caught sight of you in town, you’d be better off dead. You sighed and nodded reluctantly.

“Fine.” You said quietly, eyes flickering down the hall to the spare bedroom he’d spoken about. “When you get tired of pretending your true mate isn’t in the same house as you, let me know and I’ll leave.”

You shouldered past him and slipped into the room. The slam of the door echoed behind you and then the cabin fell silent.

When you woke the next morning, you lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The bed hadn’t been uncomfortable; in fact, it was rather soft and the flannel sheets kept you warm. The problem had been the smell or lack thereof. You had your nose buried into the pillow hoping for even a whiff of Dean’s scent to comfort you but you doubted he’d even set foot in here since making the bed for the first time.

You sighed and sat up, rubbing the heel of your palm against your eyes to clear away the sleep. Your head felt foggy and your body ached in places you didn’t even know _could_ ache. It was your feet that hurt the most; you hissed as you set your toes onto the ground, slowly adding your body weight. Turns out running barefoot through a forest hadn’t been the best idea.

Too bad your survival had depended on it.

You hobbled to the door and pried it open, the hinges whining loudly. The cabin was cold and you rubbed your arms as you padded down the hallway. The fire from last night was now a pile of ash and the two empty glasses sat in the sink next to the plates. You glanced down the hallway at Dean’s room but the door was open and his shoes from beside the front door were gone. Panic gnawed at your chest and timidly you stepped up to the front window, peering through the curtain and out into the forest for any sign of him.

Your chest became tight. The slightest noise put you on edge and the smallest flicker in the trees made your eyes jump to it, staring unblinkingly at the blur of greens and browns until your eyes started to water. There was a very rational part of your brain that was terrified of Carter returning to take you and if Dean weren’t here, then that would only make it easier for another Alpha to take you.

“You okay?”

You screamed, whirling around hand over your heart, eyes wide. Dean was standing in the hallway running a towel through his hair. He looked alarmed by your scream, quickly coming to your side and peering out through the window.

“What is it? What did you see?” He asked urgently, eyes scanning the tree line.

You gaped at him, heart pounding furiously, “N-nothing. Sorry, y-you scared me.”

Dean leaned back, the sheer curtain falling back into place. He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing, “Oh. Sorry.”

You swallowed, nodding, “N-no it’s fine. I-I’m a little…jumpy.” You said lamely, shrugging.

“You’ve been through a lot; it’ll take some time before things start to…feel normal again.” He cleared his throat and turned away. “Don’t worry; I’ll know if anyone sets foot out there.”

“How?” You asked, teeth worrying your lip.

He shuffled into the kitchen, reaching up into a cupboard and pulling down two mugs. “Cameras and sensors among other things.” He shrugged.

“Did-did you always have them out there?” You asked quietly, watching as he bustled about the kitchen.

“Nah, but I’ve been meaning to put some up.”

“Then when…?” You furrowed your brows, wondering when he would have had time.

He glanced up at then continued making coffee, “Last night after you went to sleep. Didn’t want to be caught off guard during the night.”

You blinked, “Oh.”

Dean had gone out into the forest to set up cameras in the middle of the night. A part of you whispered that he’d done it for you, to help make you feel safe here. The cynical voice in your head whispered that it was more for his benefit than yours. He didn’t want to be caught off guard – he wanted warning if Carter or another Alpha turned up unannounced.

“Coffee?”

You shook those thoughts off and stepped closer to the bench, “Um, sure. I can…cook something if you just tell me what you want.”

Dean snorted, pouring the dark brown liquid into the mugs, “I can cook us breakfast, Omega.”

The title made you flinch, Carter’s voice running through your head. The tightness from earlier returned with a vengeance – or maybe it had never left – and absentmindedly you rubbed a hand across your chest as if that could relieve it. You weren’t sure you would ever be able to hear the word again without flinching.

“Sorry.” Dean muttered, eyes flickering to your face concerned. “I won’t…I’ll try not to…”

“It’s okay.” You sighed, smiling stiffly, “It’s biological, right?”

“Right.” Dean cleared his throat and slid a mug towards you. “Toast okay?”

You nodded and watched as Dean plodded around the kitchen making breakfast. You still couldn’t quite believe that an Alpha was willingly cooking for you. So far, Dean hadn’t asked anything of you; you had a feeling that he was doing everything in his power to make sure you didn’t feel obligated to do anything for him. You weren’t sure if you were grateful or frustrated; guess it depended on whether or not he was doing it to try and make it easier when he did ask you to leave.

“I need to go into town later.” Dean announced as he slid the mug across to you.

The blood drained from your face and your eyes flashed back to the front of the cabin. The curtains might have been in the way but you still looked as if you would be able to see Carter and his men right outside. Air became trapped in your throat and a strange ringing started in your ears. The room seemed to rise in temperature but your skin felt cool and clammy.

“…Look at me…Y/N…hey!”

Dean’s face was suddenly in front of yours, eyebrows pinched together. His concern confused you for a moment and it wasn’t until you heard your own ragged breaths that you realised you were on the brink of a panic attack.

“Deep breaths,” Dean instructed gently, his hand coming to rest on your arm.

You’re not sure if it was the breathing or him touching you that made you calm down. The heat from his body seeped through the jumper you were wearing and small shocks radiated up your arm. It was thrilling and calming at the same time.

“There ya go.” He smiled softly.

He was standing closer to you now, the bench no longer separating you. You had your head tilted back so you could meet his eye, your chests separated by only a few centimetres. All you had to do was lean up on your toes and press your lips against his.

God, you wanted to kiss him.

But the words he’d spoken to you yesterday came unbidden back into your mind. Dean didn’t want to be your Alpha; he wanted you to leave. The only reason you hadn’t left was because of the threat that stood beyond this cabin. Hence the reason you almost had a panic attack at the thought of being left alone.

You stepped back and looked down at your feet, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He said softly, eyes still focused on you. “I thought you might not be too happy about it.”

You reached out and picked up the mug, ignoring how your hand was trembling. The liquid sloshed in the cup and you had to steady it with your other hand. No, you weren’t happy about it; there were a variety of different ways this could go wrong. If Dean left you here alone, Carter or another Alpha could come and take you; you were fairly certain at least one of them was lurking somewhere out there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take you.

But if you went with Dean to town, there was the possibility that he might just drive you back to your father. It didn’t matter that he said he wouldn’t; you knew he didn’t want to have the responsibility of taking care of you.

Either way, you were screwed.

“Look, I thought you’d be better off staying here.” Dean said, holding up a hand when your head jerked upright, eyes alarmed, “Hear me out before you panic, okay?”

You bit your lip but nodded, trusting him more than you’d ever trusted anyone. He was your Alpha after all.

“There are sensors all around this place. I’ll activate them when I go and I’ll know straight away if someone is out there.” Dean said calmly, patting his front pocket where his phone was. “I’ll leave you a gun – yes, a gun.” He said firmly when you grimaced. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

Dean stared at you imploringly. You hated that it only took one look from him to make your fear melt away. Well, it wasn’t completely gone – more like shoved aside temporarily.

You sighed and nodded, “Alright. Just…just be quick, okay?”

He gave a small half smile and slipped back into the kitchen leaving you to stew in your thoughts. You picked at the toast he’d made, the coffee now cold and half gone. The toast had no taste but you swallowed it anyway, tossing back the cool coffee with a grimace.

When Dean had finished eating, he grabbed his keys and set out a shotgun. “If anyone who isn’t me comes down that driveway, you point it at them. Maybe don’t shoot until you know who it is, though.” He added as an afterthought.

You took the gun from him gingerly, the weight of it unfamiliar and heavy, “O-okay.”

“I won’t be long.” He repeated.

You watched as he raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips into a line before turning and walking out the door without a second glance. The click of the door shutting echoed throughout the cabin and you shuffled over to the window. You watched as Dean pulled out in an old Ute with the window rolled down halfway. A cloud of dust was left behind and soon you couldn’t even hear the grind of wheel against gravel.

You were alone.

For the first ten minutes all you could do was sit and stare out the window. The gun was leaning up against the wall within reach and your fingers twitched by your side every now and then with the temptation to pick it up. Your eyes scanned the tree line unblinkingly heart hammering erratically in your chest and you unconsciously let your leg shake. You didn’t even realise you were grinding your teeth until a sharp pain shot through your ear and jaw.

The longer you sat and stared out the window, the slower time seemed to pass. Eventually you sighed and dropped your head back against the wall, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. Nothing seemed to help. If anything, it made you more aware of how tense your body was, the heat that was running through your veins. Sweat was beginning to build across your forehead and at the nape of your neck and it wasn’t because of the gentle sunlight streaming in through the trees. No, it was a different kind of heat, a painfully familiar one that you could never quite escape. 

You were going into heat.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, fear/anxiety attacks, smut, knotting, nsfw, angst. 

Shit, you weren’t due for at least another month but there was no denying the tell tale ripple of heat burning its way through your body. It started at your stomach and as the heat began to pulse out through your body, your muscles clamped down. You hadn’t even noticed the cramping until you stopped to pay attention to your body. 

With a whimper you pushed away from the window, leaning against the furniture for support. The scent of your Alpha was on every surface, the very air you were breathing. It was soothing as much as it was arousing. The smell of your arousal was soon filling the cabin, your body’s natural response to its mate’s scent. 

A choked sob tore from you as you shuffled to your room, shoving the door shut and stripping free of the clothes you wore. The heat had taken over your body quicker than any other, slick already gathering on your thighs. The temptation to go into Dean’s room and roll in his bed, imprint the smell of your scent and slick where he slept, was almost too hard to ignore. You did, if only to save yourself the embarrassment of facing him later. 

You lay on your bed, naked, panting. Conflicting emotions tore through you and it was difficult to make sense of them. The very real fear that Carter or another Alpha was going to come for you still weighed heavily on your mind and your unexpected heat doubled it; Alphas were often triggered by the smell of an Omega’s heat. You were unclaimed, alone and vulnerable, perfect for the taking. At the same time, your body was screaming for the tug of an Alpha’s knot, to have hot seed spill into you and breed you – but not just any Alpha; Dean. You wanted Dean’s knot, you wanted his pups and his claim on your neck. 

“Y/N?”

At first you didn’t recognise the voice. You shot upright in terror, shooting up against the wall and bringing your knees to your chest. Heavy footsteps made the floor of the cabin shudder and made you flinch as they drew closer. A shadow loomed beneath the crack of the door, the handle squeaking as it was turned and finally the hinges whining as the door slowly swung open.

Dean filled the doorway, eyes dilated and chest heaving. He breathed in heavily, a long moan pouring from his mouth as the smell of your slick hit him. He swallowed deeply, the internal battle evident in the lines on his face and the white-knuckled grip he had on the door. 

“Omega.” He growled at last, opening his eyes and pinning you with a dark look.

You should have been afraid and a part of you was. But the Omega within you was running the show and right now she wanted to present to her Alpha and let him claim her. 

“Need you Alpha.” You murmured meekly, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Please.”

The plea seemed to be what broke Dean’s resolve and he snapped into action. By the time you’d blinked, he was kneeling over you, his lust blown eyes scanning across your naked body with need and desire. Had you not been so delirious by your heat, you might have noticed the longing in his eyes, the tenderness that only a true mate could have. 

As it was you were more interested in working him free of his clothes. Your fingers shook and body trembled as you unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his broad shoulders. Every inch of his sun kissed skin made your mouth water, muscles rolling deliciously as he shifted to help. 

“You’re hot, Omega.” He murmured huskily, hands skimming down your side. “You need a knot.” 

“Need your knot.” You whimpered, arching up into his chest. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. “Smell so good, Alpha. Want you.”

Dean groaned throatily and grabbed your leg hitching it up over his waist. His cock rubbed against your pussy until he was slick with your juices, his length already hard and pulsing. The motion made your pussy clench, desperate to feel the burn of his cock stretching you open. 

“Please, Alpha.” You begged, stomach clenching as another cramp rolled through your body. “I don’t wanna hurt anymore.”

Dean cupped your face in his large hand thumb brushing over your cheek. You brought your eyes to meet his and even through the haze of your heat you could see the tenderness.

“I’ll take care of you, ‘mega.” 

The meaning behind the words was lost on you though it wasn’t simply due to your heat. Dean lowered his lips onto yours, soft and gentle, not at all like you imagined an Alpha would kiss you. There was no force or fight; his lips caressed yours sweetly, the taste of mint slipping into your mouth. The hand on your leg was comforting but not demanding; he wasn’t groping or pawing at you. He even made sure he wasn’t crushing you with his body, his free arm holding his weight off of you. 

When his cock finally prodded at your entrance, you gasped but the sound was swallowed by Dean’s mouth. He kissed you through his slow descend into your wet heat, the walls of your pussy clenching him. The burn was slow but sweet, his girth rubbing at all the right places. When he was fully seated in you, he let out a long groan and buried his face into the crook of your neck. You stayed like that, time no longer meaning anything to either of you; all you wanted was to bask in the feeling of fullness, of how right it felt to have his weight over you, the sweet smell of his scent filling your senses. 

“You’re so tight, Omega.” Dean grunted in your ear, his hips flexing experimentally. The movement made you gasp, walls gripping around him in response. “Tight and warm; I could stay right here…” He trailed off, lips sliding against the skin on your throat. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, scratching slightly at his scalp. He all but purred in response, lips sucking just a fraction harder to let you know he was enjoying it. Slowly his hips withdrew and just as you started to feel empty, he slipped back in. He built up a rhythm, hips working lazily, eager to keep you both in that state between bliss and pleasure. You weren’t sure you wanted to finish just yet, enjoying the tingling that was coursing through your body. 

“’m gonna cum if you keep squeezing me like that,” Dean growled in your ear.

The giggle that slipped from your mouth surprised you. Hours earlier and you had been almost at breaking point from your anxiety and fear. Now you were submitting to an Alpha, your Alpha, and laughing as if this were normal. God, you wanted it to be your normal. Life with your true mate, with Dean, that was what you wanted, even if you didn’t know him yet. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you; this, right now, was proof of that. He could have easily rolled you over and shoved into you without a care but he hadn’t. Already you knew that that wasn’t the type of Alpha that he was. 

“You’re close, Omega, I can feel it.” Dean grunted, his steady pace stuttering as his own climax neared.

He wasn’t wrong; you were squeezing him tightly, breaths coming out in sharp pants, hips jerking up to meet his thrusts. The base of his cock was beginning to expand, the knot preparing to burst and lock you together. It didn’t matter that the pace was slow, the moment intimate. The feel of Dean’s thick cock pushing through you, still rubbing against your walls despite how slick you were, was too much for you to ignore. 

“Dean!” You came with a loud cry, body shuddering and walls gripping the cock pulsing within you. “Oh…god…”

Dean grunted and finally spilled his seed within you, the knot at the base of his cock locking you together. As his seed spread within you, warm and thick, you tilted your head to the side and waited for Dean to stake his claim. 

His weight settled over you, bodies slick with sweat and slick, his warm breath hitting your neck but there was no pain. As the post orgasm haze began to fade from your mind, a sharp pain cut through your chest as you realised that your Alpha hadn’t claimed you. 

“You okay?” Dean asked softly once he’d caught his breath. 

You nodded, unable to even find your voice. Carefully Dean rolled onto his side, both of you wincing slightly at the tug of his knot deep within you. He settled onto the spare pillow, curling an arm beneath his head and the other still rested over your side gently. You didn’t want to find the weight comforting – you didn’t want to find a single comforting thing about him right then because he’d ripped your heart out as he’d given you the single best orgasm you’d ever had. 

He hadn’t claimed you. Your Alpha really didn’t want you and you didn’t know how you were supposed to deal with that. That thought lingered in your mind as you drifted off to sleep, the solid planes of his body pressing up against you. Usually when you were mid-heat, your body would ache and cramps would roll through you like endless waves. You’d never spent your heat with an Alpha before, hadn’t been knotted; you’d only ever relied on a fake knot to get you through. There was no denying how different your body felt, relaxed and sated, if only for the moment. 

You knew it would return. Unclaimed Omegas could be in heat for almost a week; luckily you’d never experienced one for more than a few days. The thought wasn’t so daunting with Dean here to help take care of you. Well, if he decided to continue helping.

You pressed your face deeper into your pillow as sunlight crept across your face. You weren’t sure exactly what woke you but you became aware of the rest of your body, the tightness in your muscles. There was an ache between your legs but it wasn’t from your heat kicking in; no, it was a reminder of your time with your Alpha…

…That hadn’t claimed you.

Your eyes shot open and searched wildly for the comforting presence of your Alpha but he was gone. A knot formed in the pit of your stomach. Hesitantly you sat up, tensing as you processed the alarm that was ringing through the cabin. 

You tossed the covers aside and scrambled from the bed. You grabbed the first piece of clothing you could find and shoved it over your head. Heart pounding you poked your head out into the hallway. There was light streaming down from the living room, a cool breeze being vacuumed down through the hallway. The alarm grew louder as you slowly left the safety of the bedroom, feet almost silent on the wooden floors. Your ears pricked, eyes jumping at any noise that broke over the ringing alarm. The tension in your gut tripled at the sight of the open door. Cautiously you shuffled closer, eyes darting around for any sign of danger lurking just outside. A grunt caught your attention, the sound of feet scuffling on dirt. 

The sight was more alarming than not knowing what was out there. Thick red blood was sprayed across the gravel driveway and clinging to the blades of grass at the foot of the cabin. Your eyes followed the trail of blood, throat tightening as you came across the body of an unconscious Alpha and then another not too far away. You relaxed slightly when you realised it wasn’t Dean but you still recognised their face from Carter’s house. 

The deafening crack of bone made you whip your head around. A loud scream tore from an Alpha and he dropped to his knees before someone. You watched as Dean stared down at his opponent, face deadly and lips curled in a silent snarl. Blood was smeared across his cheek and his fists were bruised and bloodied though you couldn’t tell how much of it was his.

A shot echoed throughout the clearing and on instinct you cried out and flinched for cover. You peeked around a beam on the deck, eyes widening at the sight of Carter. He was bloodied and bruised too, though he looked more terrified than in control. He pointed the gun at Dean, his arm shaking and he was hunched over supporting his side. A part of you wondered what had happened but all you really needed was to take a look at the terrifying ruthlessness on Dean’s face to know he was responsible. 

Carter’s eyes looked past Dean to meet yours and you watched as his breathed in, nostrils flaring as your heat registered with him. 

“Oh I’m gonna make you pay for this when I get you back, Omega.” Carter snarled sounded winded, “You’re gonna wish you were dead, you little bitch.”

“Mine.” Dean snarled, moving to stand in between you despite the distance already separating you.

Carter stepped back hastily, the fear returning to his face but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from goading the irate Alpha, “Yeah, you keep saying that but I don’t see a claim on her. She’s ripe for the taking. You’ve already fucked her; give her back and I won’t…”

Carter didn’t get to finish. Dean pounced, pummelling into the smaller Alpha with a brutality that should have terrified you. It might have if you knew that he wouldn’t turn that rage onto you. It sent a rush of warmth through you, soothing the scared Omega within. Here was your Alpha protecting you. 

“Mine.” He repeated, finally easing back. 

Carter groaned, rolling onto his side and clambering slowly to his feet. Dean watched, satisfied, as the other Alpha staggered away through the bushes. When he turned back, his eyes fell on you. You watched as his eyes darkened and something within him seemed snapped, a decision made. You weren’t sure if you should back away as he stalked towards you, body rippling with power and purpose. 

You waited too long, hesitated and before you could anticipate his actions, he wound an arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him. His skin was warm, body practically vibrating with adrenaline. You could feel his cock hardening against your stomach as he rubbed himself up against you. You melted against him, body naturally submitting to his, head tilting to the side. Dean pressed his mouth against the frantic beat of your pulse, lips soft and warm. You gasped as his tongue flicked out to taste skin and for a moment, you were so sure where this was headed.

Then he sank his teeth into your neck, claiming you as his.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: panic from reader, fear of rape (no rape or dub-con), knotting, A/B/O dynamics, claim marks, mention of blood, possessive mate, rut, heat

There were no words to describe the feeling of being claimed by your mate. It sparked pain as much as pleasure and sent out a rippling wave of lust and need around you. Dean’s hands were strong against your body, moulding you against him and keeping your neck bare. You felt his tongue flick out, hot and wet against your neck, lapping up the blood that seeped from the mark. It was enough to make your legs grow weak and pussy wet. 

“Alpha.” You whimpered, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

“Mine.” He whispered hoarsely into your neck, his lips barely leaving your skin to utter the words. “My Omega.”

You didn’t even realise you’d moved until your back hit the wall of the cabin with a resounding thud, Dean not once breaking his hold. If anything the position meant he could press himself completely against you, trap you in place so you couldn’t escape him. You arched into him, moaning breathlessly as you clung to his shoulders to keep from collapsing into a pile at his feet. His pulse strummed beneath your fingers, faster than yours and you wondered if that was left over adrenaline from the fight with Carter. 

“Alpha, please.” You whined, rubbing your breasts against his chest. Your nipples were hard and aching to be touched. 

Dean growled in response teeth digging into your skin in warning, quickly soothing the sting with his tongue when you whimpered. The slick between your legs was dampening the panties you’d thrown on in haste and you were certain he could feel it every time he rubbed against your. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck scenting you before finally pulling back to meet your eyes.

You felt sick.

The eyes staring back at you didn’t belong to Dean. Not anymore. No, these were lust driven eyes void of the warmth that you’d begun to associate with Dean. The black in his eyes had almost completely taken over the green and he stared at you with a primal need that was hauntingly familiar. 

Even though the Omega inside screamed that this was your mate and he wouldn’t hurt you, you had been through too much and it was still too soon for your mind to be able to compartmentalise the trauma. Right now your mate had disappeared along with any sense of need you felt to be knotted. There was no relief, no happiness, not even lust. Fear was consuming you. Those eyes staring down just reminded you of the Alphas who had sneered at you, the same Alphas who had hit you and laughed as you cried out. The Alphas who had kept you chained in the dark and mounted other Omegas regardless of their wants or needs. 

They were the eyes of an Alpha who would take what he wanted, what he needed, and damned whoever he hurt in the process. This was an Alpha in rut.

All of the common sense you had fled. Whatever survival instincts had been keeping you alive vanished and raw fear took the wheel. You fought the hands gripping you, clawing and scratching until skin was buried beneath your nails and blood filled the air. Any Omega with half a brain knew that to fight an Alpha in rut was suicide. They had only one instinct and that was to knot their Omega. If that required the Alpha to force the Omega into submission, then so be it. 

It was all instinct.

“No, no, no, no, no.” You chanted, pushing and shoving at the wall of Alpha before you. 

Dean snarled and snatched your wrists, pinning them beside your head against the cabin, “Omega, stop. Submit.”

You shook your head, breath coming out in short sharp gasps, “No, no, no…”

It was all you could say, as if your voice was stuck on a loop. You repeated the word over and over again, completely ignoring anything the Alpha before you tried to say. You bucked and writhed in his grip, the flash of pain at your wrists only making you fight harder to be free. The frustration on Dean’s face grew but you were too consumed by fear to realise what that might mean for you.

“No, no – put me down! Let me go!” Your chanting turned into screams that echoed out into the woods. 

You hung from Dean’s back, his shoulder digging into your stomach. Your body bounced with each step he took as he carried you through the cabin and into the bedroom. You were plopped unceremoniously onto the bed, Dean standing over you dark and imposing. You flinched at the dark look on his face and shrank as he stepped closer.

“N-no.” You tried again, the words coming out a broken sob. “I-I d-don’t…”

“Shh, Omega,” The Alpha crooned, swooping down. 

You flinched as his hands manoeuvred you up the bed until you were lying down, head on the pillow. You squeezed your eyes shut as his hands started to remove his clothes your mind becoming more panicked as fresh memories of Carter’s house of horror flashed before you. 

The bed dipped beside you and a warm body pressed up against you. You swallowed back a sob, breathes ragged and broken. You were waiting for him to take control, to push you over and mount you like you’d seen the other Alphas do. 

Sure enough, hands grabbed you and began turning you though they stopped when you were lying on your side. You furrowed your brows, flinching as a soft sheet draped over your body. The firm length of the Alpha behind you pressed up against you, the heat from his body rivalling that of a heater. A heavy arm curled around your hip, pulled you flush against him.

“Relax, Omega. You’re safe.” Dean’s voice rumbled behind you.

You waited for the inevitable but it never came. Dean stayed where he was, simply nuzzling into you and scenting you. The hand on your hip began to draw lazy circles, pressing soothingly against the tense muscles until you unwittingly relaxed. Drifting off into sleep, you rolled over and pressed your face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in.

“Thank you.” You sighed.

The thing with rut was that there was only so long an Alpha could go without the need to knot an Omega took over. As much as Dean might have wanted to make you feel safe, ease your fear, the Alpha was in control and he only wanted thing.

Knot his mate.

Dean’s chest rumbled, almost purr-like. The hand on your hip slowly became more adventurous, the pad of his fingers dipping into your skin just a little harder. You almost missed the moment when he slipped his hand beneath your shirt – or his shirt – except his skin was burning hot. You swallowed tightly as his hand slowly crept up, the roughness of his fingertips sending shivers across your skin and leaving a trail of heat in its wake. You kept your face buried in the crook of his neck not wanting to see the same look in his eyes that had sent you into a spiral of panic. 

“Omega,” He purred, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. “I can feel how wet you are.”

He wasn’t wrong. There was slick warm between your thighs, your body’s response to heat and the pheromones radiating from the Alpha curled around you. His voice alone sent a shiver down your spine and the small touches weren’t helping. You wriggled, not sure if you wanted space from him or to get closer; Dean wasn’t having any of it. The hand around your waist pressed firmly against your skin, pushing you into his body as his chest rumbled in dissatisfaction. You whined and pressed your face deeper into his neck, fingers gripping his shirt.

“What’s wrong, Omega?” He asked gruffly, nose nuzzling into you, “Don’t you want me to take care of you?”

Hesitantly you lifted your head to meet his eyes. The darkness of rut was still there but amongst it you saw there was still Dean. He was fighting to stay in control, for you, so he didn’t scare you. It helped ease the fear clawing at your chest allowing you to relax into him. 

You swooped down and captured his lips in a kiss. It was clumsy and innocent, your inexperience obvious to you both but Dean didn’t seem to mind. His chest rumbled approvingly and he pinned you against his chest. His lips glided against yours, a hand reaching up to cup your jaw and tilt your head back so he could guide your lips into a smoother, sensual kiss. He didn’t release you until your chest was begging for air and you were lightheaded. As you gasped, Dean flipped your position and dived for your neck, lips and tongue attacking the mark that he’d made earlier. 

“Dean,” You gasped, eyes rolling into the back of your head as his hips ground against your core. God he knew exactly how to move his body.

“Gonna knot you, Omega. Put pups into your belly,” He growled, breath hot against your neck. He looked up, eyes wild, “Not lettin’ anyone hurt you, ‘mega. ‘ promise.”

God, you almost burst into tears at those words but Dean didn’t give you a chance. He captured your lips in another searing kiss and every rational thought fled your mind. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped between and caressed your mouth while a hand pawed at your underwear. It must have become too troublesome; he grabbed the seam and tore it from your body. You squealed and watched as he tossed the shredded garment aside.

“Mine.” He growled, prodding at you until you rolled over. “Present, Omega.”

Shakily you clambered onto hands and knees, ass high in the air. You moaned as a thick digit swiped across your slit. A lusty moan came from behind you as the finger disappeared and the tip of his fat cock hit your entrance. You gasped as he slowly, painfully stretched you wide. The new position made it easier for him to sink all the way in, his cock hitting places deep within you. You buried your face into a pillow, arms unable to hold you up without shaking. 

The pace was brutal. Dean was relentlessly, his skin slapping against yours. His balls swung back and forth, hitting your thighs each time with the power of his movements. You were well and truly blissed out, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It might have been the fact that you were mated now, but something about this time felt different. The connection seemed stronger, the feelings more intense. It was almost as if Dean was trying to imprint himself on you.

“Can you feel my knot, Omega?” Dean grunted, his hands gripping your hips with bruising force.

He leaned over you, his chest pressed against your back. His mouth latched on to his claim, his tongue swiping over the raw skin, as his cock grew hotter and the knot thicker. It was becoming harder for him to pull out so he settled for short sharp thrusts as deep as he could go. 

“Cum for me, Y/N.” He gasped in your ear, his voice desperate. “Need to feel that pussy cumming. Now.”

Pleasure crashed throughout your body and spread across your limbs. “Dean!” You screamed out, voice muffled by the pillow. Your walls latched on to the thick shaft while you shook, toes curling from the pleasure. You didn’t even notice Dean slamming into you a few more times before his knot burst and he came with a loud grunt.

You did notice when his weight came toppling down on top of you but you didn’t mind. His body felt like a blanket, warm and comforting though you could have done with it being a little lighter. Still, you felt warm and numb, body tingling with after shocks of your orgasm. You sighed contently as Dean rolled you onto your side, his cock buried in you, snuggling into the pillow and drifting off to one comforting thought.

You were his and he was yours.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: canon level violence (nothing graphic), demons, A/B/O dynamics, nightmares and panic attacks

The day was spent in bed. Dean had a stamina that you struggled to keep up with and as he finished pounding into you on the brink of midnight, you almost pleaded for rest. You would have had he not collapsed on top of you breathless, knot throbbing inside you, body sweaty from exertion. You’d expected him to paw at you, restless and needy for more even while still within you but he’d groaned petulantly and rolled your bodies until you were curled at his side. 

You’d fallen sleep almost instantly positive that he would be out for at least the remainder of the night. Sure you expected an early wake up but you figure you had at least eight hours to catch some z’s. 

You were wrong.

At first there were only soft grunts in your ear, his breath hitting your hair and making your skin tickle. You’d wriggled until his arm tightened in response and you drifted back down into a deep sleep. This happened several times but it was nothing too alarming.

Until it wasn’t.

You thought it was just your dream making the bed move; you didn’t expect to wake on the floor, bruise forming on your shoulder where you’d landed. Groggily you sat up and blinked until the darkness became clearer and you could make out where you were. The bed was squeaking, springs groaning and shifting as the weight above wriggled about. You slowly pulled up onto your knees, a worried frown puckering between your eyes as the grunts turned to agonised groans. Feeling out, you flicked on the lamp and swallowed at the sight before you.

Dean was drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. He was breathing rapidly, fingers clenching the sheets and eyebrows pinched. Another agonised groan slipped from between his lips, fingers gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He tossed his head from side to side, face exuding such pain that you couldn’t help but feel it. 

Carefully you kneeled up beside him, hand half stretched as you debated internally on how best to help him. You knew what it was like to be forced from a nightmare, knew the grogginess and uncertainty that followed as you tried to reclaim your bearings. But wasn’t the alternative just as bad? Trapped in the horrors of your own mind, unable to escape the darkest parts of yourself that tormented you during sleep. 

You reached out and gently shook his shoulder, ignoring the heat that was radiating off him. When your prodding only made the crease between his brows deepen, you became more forceful. 

“Dean, wake up!” You called loudly, teeth worrying your bottom lip. “Wake up! Dean –”

You scrambled back as he bolted upright, eyes wild, scanning the room for a threat. You stayed still on the edge of the bed, still, letting him come back to his senses. When Dean’s breathing had slowed, you cautiously reached out again and took his hand. He flinched at the contact, his eyes swinging to your face. 

“You’re okay, Dean.” You said softly, thumb rubbing soothingly over his hand. “It’s just a dream.”

He stared at you unblinkingly but you could see the traces of sleep leaving his gaze. Abruptly he pulled back and swung his legs from the mattress. You sat back quickly before he could knock you off the bed and watched bewildered as he hastily snatched his pants from the floor.

“This shouldn’t have happened.” 

The words were barely audible but you heard it loud and clear. Pain stabbed at your heart and you reeled back at the dispassionate tone your mate had taken. 

“Dean, please…” You started, clambering from the bed and reaching for him. He yanked his shoulder away and stared down impassively, “Don’t do this.” You whispered, heart aching, “Don’t let your past dictate our future.”

You couldn’t explain it but you knew part of his reluctance to stay as your mate came from a trauma in his past. The nightmare was more than a clue if not his isolated existence. You also knew it was too soon in your new relationship to expect him to share that pain with you.

Your words seemed to have some impact though. Dean’s shoulders were tense but he hovered in the doorway, hesitating. He cocked his head slightly to the side; you could see the muscles in his jaw straining before finally he relaxed. His shoulders slumped and his head bowed as if in defeat.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just,” He sucked in a deep breath, “I just need time to clear my head.”

He didn’t turn back to you though he didn’t automatically storm off. He was waiting for your response and that made the fear clawing at your heart lessen.

“I’ll be here.” You said softly though the thought of him leaving still sent a bolt of fear down your spine. “Please don’t – please don’t…don’t leave me.” You whispered.

Dean stood in that doorway for what felt like a lifetime. Finally he nodded and in the blink of an eye he was gone. You slumped back against the pillows and sucked in several deep, calming breaths. It was hard not to panic especially when you heard the front door click shut leaving you alone once again in the cabin. You trusted him enough that he wouldn’t go far but the thought of being alone made you uneasy. You didn’t think Carter was stupid enough to try and grab you again so soon after Dean had handed him his ass though that didn’t make you feel any better.

After a while you got up and showered. Shrugging into one of Dean’s large flannels, you padded into the kitchen weary and aching. The cabin was icy, condensation fogging up the windows. You rubbed your arms absentmindedly as you waited for the kettle to boil, eyes staring into the dark woods. Dean’s car was still in the driveway; that had to count for something, right?

You fixed yourself a cup of tea and curled up on the couch with it, blanket tossed over your lap. The warmth of the liquid fought off the bitter chill of the night and soothed some of your nerves. Your eyes began to feel heavy again, a yawn slipping from your mouth when the mug was nearly empty. 

You were on the brink of falling asleep when a sharp knock echoed through the cabin. At first you lay still, blinking drowsily up at the ceiling, certain you’d imagined it happened again. Slowly you sat up, staring at the door as if it was going to explode. Surely it wasn’t Dean; he wouldn’t knock on his own door. You weren’t sure Carter was stupid enough to come back so soon after he’d had his ass handed to him. 

Another knock and then another – whoever it was on the other side seemed to be content to wait out until the door was opened. You hesitated, uncertain if Dean would want you to open the door to someone but the continual tap, tap, tap was beginning to annoy you. Focusing more on your annoyance than the fear niggling in the back of your mind, you approached the door cautiously.

The woman on the other side flashed a wide smile though you could see the surprise in her eyes. “Well, well, I didn’t think Deanie boy had it in him to hook an Omega.” She smirked, “I gotta say, I’m impressed.”

You recoiled, taken aback. You couldn’t tell if the woman was a Beta or Alpha; in fact, you were fairly certain she didn’t have a defining scent at all. What you could scent was pungent, filling your nose and making it difficult not to gag. Who was this woman? How did she know Dean?

As if reading your mind, she glanced behind you into the cabin, “Deanie home? I’ve been looking for him for a long time.”

There was something about her words that put you on edge. You shifted uneasily, gripping the side of the door tightly. “Sorry, it’s late. Maybe come back later,” 

Or not, you thought to yourself.

The woman’s eyes narrowed a fraction and her smirk became deadly, “You got balls, for an Omega.” She took a step forward until her feet were just shy of the entrance, “Whaddya say we go in and…chat, until Dean comes?”

She didn’t wait for you to step aside; she pushed until your feet stumbled back. She stalked towards you, the windows rattling with each step she took. Your eyes jumped to the door as it slammed shut seemingly by itself; what the hell was going on? It felt as if there was an earthquake, the floors vibrating beneath your feet. The lights above flickered and the electricity cackled in the walls around you. 

“What the hell?” You muttered, scanning the room frantically before your gaze settled back on the woman. You stumbled back as her eyes flickered black. “What-what are…?” You stuttered, blood draining from your face.

“Oh honey, has Dean told you nothing?” She asked feigning sympathy. “I’m a demon.”

You swallowed not even questioning her. You knew it was true, it explained the off scent and the aura of danger radiating from her. “What-what do you want?”

She shrugged and traced a finger along the couch as she circled the room, “Dean Winchester’s head on a platter. That would be nice; he and his brother did ruin Hell’s moment.”

“What?” Your head was spinning; you weren’t sure if it was over the news of Dean’s brother or that there was an actual Hell.

“Killing Dean – oh, that’s every demons dream.” The demon sighed wistfully, “When he disappeared all those months ago, everyone was so sure he’d been taken down as well but there were whispers about him. There’s been a price on his head for months. I mean, I never thought I’d be the one to find him but as luck would have it, I was rolling through for a soul collection and caught sight. What are the chances? The icing on the cake, however, was finding you.” She whirled around, black eyes gleaming wickedly. 

“Me?” You croaked, backing away.

She followed, nodding “I can smell him all over you. You’re his. Do you have any idea what I’ll get for delivering Dean Winchester’s mate to the King of Hell?”

You didn’t stick around to find out. Turning on your heel, you bolted down to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. You backed away, flinching as the cold snicker of the demon sank through the walls. You scampered to the window and yanked it up; you were halfway through when the door burst open and the demon sauntered in. She tutted amused, shaking her head mockingly at your meagre attempt to escape. She flicked her wrist and that tiny motion sent you rocketed through the room and crashing into the opposite wall. 

The last thing you saw was her boots coming towards you before you blacked out.


	9. Part 9

Warnings: canon level violence (nothing graphic), demons, A/B/O dynamics, nightmares and panic attacks

A/N: thanks for all the feedback, you guys are awesome! This story is now being posted on Ao3 under my username over there: creativelydifferentlove. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

When you came to, you were upright and the fire to your back. You groaned, wincing as you lifted your head. There was a damp spot on the back of your head that was throbbing, made your vision spin as you pried your eyes open. There was something stopping you from moving – ropes, you realised numbly, tugging on them experimentally but they didn’t budge. 

The click of high heels caught your attention. The woman who now had you at her mercy was pacing along the length of the room, lips pursed and lines dipped into her forehead. Her eyes were pinned on the darkness outside, flickering across the tree line but snapped to you when a low groan slipped from your mouth before you could stop it.

“Well it’s about time sleeping beauty.” She smirked, coming closer, “I’ve been bored all by my lonesome.”

“What do you want?” You asked hoarsely. 

She circled you as she spoke, her heels clicking with each step, “Dean’s head on a platter would be nice. But the problem is, you see,” She came to a stop in front of you, hip jutted out, “he’s nowhere to be found. I thought Alphas were supposed to follow their mates around. Guess you’re not that important to him.”

The words hurt more than you cared to admit only because they were true. 

“Well don’t let me keep you.” You retorted, sounding braver than you felt.

The demon cackled, “Oh I like you; you’re sassy! It’s almost a shame to have to kill you.” 

“Yeah you look like you’re all torn up about it.” You muttered chest aching with the amount of panic coursing through you. “You kill me and then what? Wait for Dean and rub it in his face? He kinda seems like the type to go after revenge for something like that.”

The demon narrowed her eyes at you, finger tapping against her thigh, “You make a good point,” She said reluctantly, “I guess that leaves the problem of what to do to you.”

You shuddered not even bothering to try and hide it. The demon was worse than Carter and his lackeys. There was a distinct air about her that was foul, made you want to recoil on instinct. Had it not been for the ropes binding you to the chair, you would have as she leant down.

“I guess we could have some fun while we wait. Imagine what damage I could do to Deanie boy before he even gets here?”

Pain followed her words. You sat on that chair writhing and screaming, pleading for someone to help you. Blood was seeping from wounds that had the demon had carved with a wicked knife. Your head lolled from side to side as you fought the urge to fall into unconsciousness. The last time you had, the demon had draped a wet cloth over your face until your body reacted to the lack of air. 

“Of course Dean’s mate would be a fighter.” The demon sighed. She was sitting on the couch filing her knifes with the tip of her knife. “It almost takes the fun out of it. Sometimes I just want the easy break, you know? I mean, now I need to put in the effort and get creative. There’s only so many ways to decently torture someone.”

“I’d be happy to swap anytime.” You croaked, cracking open an eye.

Footsteps approaching caught both your attention. You swapped a look with the demon, yours desperate and terrified and hers gleeful. She practically skipped around the couch to your side draping an arm over your shoulders casually. You grunted as her belt buckle dug into your arm, her weight uncomfortable against your tortured body. There was not a doubt in your mind that her face would be twisted into smug satisfaction; she’d been gloating for the past however many hours with you already.

The moment Dean’s face appeared in the doorway hope flared in your chest. The way he’d so easily overpowered the Alphas earlier soothed some of the fear boiling in your blood. If he could handle a group of them, surely he’d be alright against a demon? 

God, she was a demon. You had to warn him –

You opened your mouth but instead of words, a groan came out as the demon dug her nails into your shoulder. Dean’s head snapped at the sound and he froze. His face morphed into a mask, cold and blank. You swallowed, glad that you weren’t the one on the receiving end of that look. 

“Dean Winchester in the flesh,” The demon sighed, “I almost thought you wouldn’t show.”

“I’m gonna give you one chance to get the fuck away from my mate,” Dean said in a low voice, “Before I rip you into pieces.”

The demon clapped her hands and tossed her head back, cackling, “Oh this is too much. Who’d ever have thought that a Winchester would be brought to his knees because of an Omega? This is just fantastic!”

Dean stepped forward, the glow of the fire bright in his eyes, “Does it look like I’m on my knees? Now listen here you black eyed skank; touch my mate again and I’ll make hell look like a holiday retreat.”

The utter loathing seeped into each word made the demon’s bravado falter but only for a moment. Still the damage was done; Dean had noticed and the smirk that crept onto his face was almost as dark as hers. 

The demon jutted her chin defiantly. A burst of pain danced across your skin so suddenly that you couldn’t help but cry out, flinging your head back as your body jerked and strained to get away from the pain. It was gone as quickly as it had come though that was hardly from the demon’s mercy. The demon was howling in pain, doubled over and clutching her arm. Your eyes widened at the knife embedded there, red and gold shooting along her skin as if it were electrifying her. Her distraction was all Dean needed; he tore the knife from her skin and angled it so precisely under her rib cage that you knew he’d done this before. You watched, horrified, as the demon screamed and convulsed before going limp. 

Her body fell to the floor but Dean was already at your side. He tugged at the ropes and they fell away as if made of rubber. He wrapped an arm around your back and another under your leg, heaving you up into his chest. You cried out, a new wave of pain rolling over you.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, voice drenched with agony, “I’m so sorry.”

Dean kept muttering those words as he carried you into the bathroom. He gently set you on the edge of the bath, catching you as you swayed. The room was blurry, your vision coming in and out. You hardly felt the sting of the antiseptic as he dabbed it onto your wounds; you were on the brink of unconsciousness, head falling onto Dean’s stomach as he stood over you.

“Sleep Omega, you’re safe.” He murmured, smoothing your hair tenderly, “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

 

The soft scent of your mate did nothing to soothe the pain in your body as you rolled back into consciousness. Everything ached and your limbs felt heavy as if weighed down. The more alert you became, the more the pain made itself known until you couldn’t help but whimper.

“Shh, Omega.” 

A rough hand gently pushed away the strands of hair tickling your face. You peeled your eyes open to find Dean hovering above you. He was propped up in the bed beside you, his hand running gently through your hair. There was a sadness in his eyes, a regret, that you didn’t understand though you knew it had something to do with the demon.

God, the demon.

You tried to sit up, protesting when Dean tried to stop you, “No, the-the demon – she wants to kill you…”

“She’s dead.” Dean said bluntly, a hand pressing gently against your shoulder until you settled back against the pillows. “She won’t hurt you ever again.”

You swallowed not entirely sure how to process the relief you felt at her death. “What…?”

You didn’t elaborate but you didn’t need to. Dean knew what you were really asking; what had the demon wanted? How were demons possible? What was going on? You watched the indecision flicker across his face, eyes lowered as he debated internally.

“Dean, she…” You couldn’t bring yourself to mention the word ‘torture’ even though that’s exactly what she had done. “I need to know.”

“You’re right.” He admitted gruffly, “I just…the moment you know the truth about me, you’re gonna run for the hills.” He stared intently at you, “I just found you.”

You had a feeling that was about as vulnerable as he would let himself be.

“I’m not going anywhere.” You said softly. “Not if you’re honest with me.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “I guess I should start at the beginning…”

The beginning was horrifying and it only got worse. You listened intently as he described his childhood after the death of his mother, fighting the supernatural creatures of the world. You watched the pain flicker across his face at every mention of his brother and felt your heart ache in sympathy. The tale he told was too intricate, too wrought with emotion for it to be anything but real. Hell, your own experience with a demon was still painted across your body and you shuddered at the memory of her soulless eyes glaring down at you. 

“That’s why you came out here,” You said softly once he’d choked out the fate of Sam. “To get away.”

“I couldn’t do it anymore, not without him.” He was gripping your hand tightly but you didn’t mind, “I thought about going to Bobby but…he was grieving too. I couldn’t put that on him.” He looked up from his lap to meet your eyes, “I never expected to find you. Hell, I never expected to have a mate; didn’t think I deserved one after everything.” He sighed, shoulders slumped. “You’d be a lot safer if I’d showed some sort of control; you’d still have a chance at a normal life.”

“Don’t say that.” You said hoarsely, “You know it’s not true; you know what had happened to me when you found me. That is what my future would have been if you hadn’t found me, if you weren’t keeping me safe. I’d be just another toy for a bunch of Alphas…”

A low growl rumbled in Dean’s chest and the arm that had coiled around you during his story tightened. He buried his head in the crook of your neck inhaling your scent, “Not gonna happen.” His lips brushed against your neck as he spoke, “Not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Something shifted between you two in that moment. It was something akin to acceptance perhaps more on Dean’s part than yours but still, it was there. For the first time in a long while there was a light at the end of the tunnel or some other cliché. 

Now all you needed was for the rest of the world to cut you both some slack.


	10. Part 10

Warnings: mentions of guns, breaking bones, violence, angry/possessive Dean, ABO dynamics, alcoholism and debts, abusive parent

A/N: here is the next instalment! Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting – it’s always great to hear from you. I was a bit stuck on how I wanted this story to go – I think I’ve got a bit of an idea but no clue how long is left. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

It went without saying that it took some time for your body to heal. Dean had been scarily knowledgeable on treating severe injuries. The grimaces that flashed across his face as he meticulously cleaned and wrapped the wounds caused by the demon weren’t because of a weak stomach – no, it was because of the whimpers you couldn’t keep at bay and knowing that he was causing you more pain. 

As you healed Dean fussed like a mother hen. You rarely left the bed and he’d be at your side searching your body the moment you made the smallest noise of pain or tried to shift into a new position. You always became flustered under his attentive gaze, so unused to anyone caring for you since your mother had passed away. You’d never heard of any Alpha who took on the role of caretaker, least of all to an Omega. Dean, however, didn’t even blink. He fussed and tucked blankets around you, hovered by your side of the bed if you didn’t eat the food he’d prepared straight away. It was almost a kind of…rut, only his urges were fuelled by his need to care for you, not fuck you.

Strangely enough, you were enjoying the attentiveness. While some might turn their nose up at Dean’s behaviour – deem it un-Alpha like – you loved seeing his nurturing side. It made it all too easy to envisage him with pups, playing and teaching them, soothing them when they were sick. You had seen both sides to Dean – the protective, strong Alpha and the loving, kind nurturing Alpha – and knew without a doubt that you were exactly where you were meant to be, regardless of how you got there. 

Sure, the supernatural world was a little difficult to adjust to. Even though you’d met a demon, the rest just didn’t seem possible. Not that you’d questioned Dean of course; you could still remember the haunted shadow over his eyes as he spoke of his past. You couldn’t ask him to relive those memories when he was so clearly trying to escape it all. Maybe one day in the far future you’d broach the subject with him again but that wasn’t going to be any time soon.

The cabin quickly began to feel like home. Nearly a month had passed with no interruptions and no threats. It was perfect. Sure you were in pain but that lessened with each passing day until there was only a twinge running down your back that could easily be ignored. The cabin became as much your home as it was Dean’s. 

As you settled into your home, the relationship between you and your mate grew tentatively. Dean was still apprehensive about being with you, the recent run in with the demon making it even harder to convince him that being with each other was right. You knew he blamed himself for what had happened and, once you were healed, was reluctant to initiate contact as if that might somehow cause more problems. You didn’t rush him, content with the little touches you could get from him. Those small touches eventually led to longer grazes as he passed you in the kitchen, his hand warm and strong against your body. 

The general household duties were split between you both but there were times when Dean needed to get out. He wouldn’t go far, just somewhere in the tree line to check on the cameras or various traps he’d set. You would distract yourself by cooking or reading one of the various books you’d discovered in the spare bedroom, curled up on the couch or on a seat by the window. Sometimes if it was pleasant enough you’d sit out on the rickety balcony enjoying the fresh air and sounds of the forest.

That was where you currently were, perched on the top step enjoying the sunshine trickling in through the trees. Dean was adding to the wood pile in preparation for the winter season ahead. Every now and then you’d glance over at him appreciating the sight of him sweaty and a little dirty. You’d never really understood that fascination with sweat Alphas before but now you totally did. He’d grunt every so often as he wedged the blade into a log. A few times he’d nearly caught you staring and you’d averted your gaze before he realised.

You didn’t realise Dean had finished until he was in front of you rubbing a hand across his forehead and a shadow falling over you.

“I, er, need to go into town tomorrow.”

Those were undoubtedly your least favourite words to hear. It wasn’t as if Dean hadn’t gone into town since the demon event, he just didn’t do it very often or for very long. Just like every other time, panic filled your chest and you had to take deep breaths so it wouldn’t overpower you.

“What for?” You asked softly, unconsciously leaning closer to him. 

“We need supplies and you need clothes that’ll keep you warm.” You heard him suck in a breath and as he released it, he continued hurriedly, “You should come with me. Get some clothes you actually want rather than whatever I bring back. Find some cushions or whatever for the place like I know you want to.”

You shrugged tensely, “I don’t mind what you bring back.”

“Yes you do.” He snorted. He shifted his weight, weighing carefully on what to say next, “Y/N, you can’t hide out here forever.”

“Sure I can.”

“No, you can’t. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Dean said dryly. “I’ll be with you the whole time. Nothing will happen. Anyone would be stupid to try.”

“I know,” You sighed, “It’s just…what if they’re there? What if they see me and they-they try to grab me or…”

“Hey, hey, that is not gonna happen.” Dean said firmly. “You seriously think I’d leave you alone?”

You chuckled at his pointed look, “I know you wouldn’t.”

“We’ll head out in the morning, first thing. In and out – barely half an hour.” Dean promised. 

 

You sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window, watching as the dense forest became lighter and houses started to appear. You felt clammy and nauseous, fingers gripping your legs harshly. Dean glanced at you repeatedly from the corner of his eye though he didn’t make any move to turn the car around. You knew you needed to do this though it didn’t make you feel any better at the present. It was just a bit of shopping, that’s all, you reasoned with yourself. Dean will be with me.

“We’ll grab clothes first and then stock up on food.” Dean said quietly, smoothly parking the car. “I want you to take this.”

It took a moment for you to peel your eyes away from the morning bustle to see what ‘this’ was. ‘This’, as it turned out, was a handgun. Your eyes widened and you gaped at Dean incredulously, pulling back.

“Are you kidding? Put that away!” You hissed at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the gun into your lap, “No, I’m being serious. I figured it might be good for you to have a weapon just in case.”

“Too bad I don’t want a weapon just in case.” You retorted glaring down at the gun, “I don’t even know how to use this!”

“It’s simple, here.” Dean quickly showed you the safety switch and bullets all the while you glared at him. “See? Easy.”

“Dean, no. I am not taking a gun into a bunch of shops!”

“Sorry can’t hear you, already out of the car!” Dean called over his shoulder as he slipped out.

You swore and glanced down at the gun in your lap before sighing. Holding it gingerly, you slid from the car and tucked it quickly into your pocket before someone could see. Dean took your hand once you’d joined him and squeezed your fingers reassuringly. You knew it was his way of helping you feel more in control but guns weren’t something you’d ever really been around. Still, the weight of it did feel reassuring; a reminder that you had something to protect yourself with should Dean be caught unaware. 

Not that you’d tell him that.

You were too skittish to appreciate Dean’s attempt at encouraging you to shop for the cabin, to make it feel more like your home too. A part of you wanted to go and admire the towels and linen but you just didn’t have it in you. Instead you plucked some cushions from the sale box and a blanket to add to the couch, a few odd baskets to store clothes in and new pots and pans before heading to the counter. The Beta looked at you surprised, recognising you though with Dean hovering behind you she was too scared to question you on your whereabouts. 

Dean ushered you through to the next stop, a small clothing shop. It was one of the only ones in town and it stocked jackets that would last through the chilly winter months ahead. The longer you spent in town with Dean by your side, the more relaxed you became. Nobody spared you a second glance; it was as if you were invisible next to Dean though that could’ve had something to do with the mark on your neck. Still, you grudgingly realised that it was nice to get away from the cabin and Dean’s smug smile was all the ‘I told you so’ you wanted from him.

“I’m gonna dump these in the car and then we’ll head to the market.” Dean said, grimacing at the weight of all the bags. 

“Why don’t I…?”

“The cars right there; I’ll see you from there. No one is going to do anything in the middle of the day, sweetheart. They’re not that stupid.” Dean said firmly, pressing a chaste kiss to your temple. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

You nodded and watched like a hawk as he crossed the road and headed to the car. You were hyper vigilant, eyes flitting across the street and down the footpath for any sign of recognition from fellow pedestrians. No one even came close to you, all too busy with their own lives to worry about an Omega waiting for her mate. Still, you couldn’t help but feel jumpy, wringing your fingers anxiously and glancing back at Dean. 

You didn’t relax until his now free hand was sliding into one of yours, “See? You’re fine.”

You bumped your shoulder against his and sighed, “I’m gonna need a nap after this.”

Dean chuckled and squeezed your hand, “We’ve just gotta stock up on food.”

“Good, then we can go back to hiding out in the woods and never come back here ever again.”

“I thought I was dramatic.” Dean muttered under his breath.

Shopping was fairly quick. Dean knew the layout of the supermarket as did you and to make the process quicker, you reluctantly agreed to split up. You were in charge of the fresh produce while Dean hurried around gathering packaged goods for the cabin. You plucked various fruits and vegetables from their stands, assessing their freshness as you did so. It was a soothing process for you, something familiar while your mind began to run through recipes that you wanted to cook for Dean. He actually appreciated your cooking and the sounds that would come out of his mouth were just…

“Y/N?”

You almost dropped the apple in your hand at the voice. Slowly you turned, wide eyed and blood draining from your face. There was a basket hanging on his arm filled with mostly chips and frozen meals. His eyes were pinned on you in disbelief, mouth gaping and blinking rapidly. You swallowed, eyes frantically searching for any sign of Dean and when you couldn’t make out his hulking figure, you settled back on the Beta in front of you. 

Your father.

A cold fury was creeping into his eyes and overtaking the shock of seeing you. His jaw clenched, fingers curling into fists and he took one threatening step towards you that made you jump.

“You have no idea the trouble you’ve caused me you little bitch!” He hissed, obviously having no care for who might hear. Then again, there was alcohol practically running from his pores so that didn’t exactly help his control. 

“I-I’m –I’m s-s-sorry,” You stuttered, trembling violently. You hated yourself for apologising to the man who had caused you so much pain but you were just as scared of him as you were of Carter. 

“Oh you will be,” He sneered, reaching out and snatching your arm in a vice like grip, “I’m gonna beat the shit outta you for what you’ve put me through. Do you have any idea how pissed Carter has been with me? Couldn’t just play your part, could you? Selfish whore.”

“P-please n-no…” You shook your head, fighting back against the grip. “I-I’m not going back. I’m not!”

Your father scoffed cruelly, “Oh you’re goin’ back, you ungrateful bitch. You…”

“Get your hands off my mate. Now.”

There was no growl to his voice, not even a snarl. No, this was far worse. Dean’s voice was stone cold, unwavering with rage. Your father turned a sneer on his face only to falter at the sight of the Alpha before him. The grip on your arm trembled for a moment but then tightened enough that you sucked in a sharp breath. Dean’s lip was raised in a silent snarl, aware of your pain, and stalked closer without hesitation. In one swift move, he curled a hand around your father’s arm and twisted so quickly that your father had no time to process what he was doing. He released you with a cry to clutch at Dean’s larger hand, falling to his knees as Dean continued to twist until the bone threatened to break.

“How dare you touch my Omega.” Dean snarled. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m her father!” He spat though his bottom lip trembled.

A sickening crunch filled the air followed by the howling of the man in front of you. Dean loomed above him shaking with rage. The rest of the supermarket had well and truly cleared out, no one ready to intervene and stop the borderline feral Alpha from tearing the Beta apart. There was not one doubt in your mind that that’s what Dean would do now that he knew who he was. 

“You? You’re the one who put her through this? What kind of man are you?” Dean said with disgust.

“Dean, please.” You whispered, flinching back as your father staggered to his feet clutching his broken hand.

Your father eyed the two of you, his eyes meeting the mark on your neck. A moment passed as he deliberated his next few words, body shaking with pain.

“I didn’t think she’d find a mate. Carter said he’d take care of her and I had debts.” Your father said. The change of tone surprised Dean and your father, sensing that, hurried on, “Carter’s not gonna stop till he gets her. He’s been hounding on me for weeks if I’d seen her, wants me to get her and bring her back. Now, you take care of him then I’ll let you have her as a consolation. It’s a win-win for us both.”

“Have her?” Dean’s jaw twitched, “You’ll let me have her? She doesn’t fucking belong to you, you piece of shit.”

The seething tone should’ve scared you; hell, if they’d come from anyone else they would have. Coming from Dean, all you felt was reassured. He would protect you, keep you safe. That you no longer doubted. 

“You-you can’t…she’s my daughter…” Your father tried. He gestured to you, “That mark won’t hold up in these parts. I can contest it, say you forced her. I’ve lived here my whole life; you’re a stranger. Who do you think they’ll believe?”

Dean bared his teeth, “They won’t have a chance to believe you because you’ll be dead.”

The blood vanished from your father’s face. “Y-you wouldn’t…”

“Oh I would and I’d enjoy it too. You’ve hurt my mate; a proper Alpha doesn’t let anyone get away with hurting their mate.”

You knew you had to stop him before he actually went through with it. Surely it wouldn’t be long before Carter or one of his men caught word of what was happening and appear. Slowly you reached out and linked your fingers through Dean’s.

“We should go.” You murmured softly, ignoring your father.

“Not while he lives.” Dean snarled body tense and ready to strike. 

“Dean, people are watching.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do. I want to go home, Dean, now.” You said firmly.

Reluctantly Dean pulled his eyes away from your father to look down at you. He nodded tersely and grabbed the basket from the floor. Making sure your father couldn’t get close to you, Dean guided you to the checkouts. The cashier tried to hide her shaking hands but she kept knocking things over and missing the bag. Dean stepped back and let you help, smiling apologetically knowing that it was your Alpha’s scent that was putting her on edge. Hell it was putting everyone on edge. Everyone watched as the two of you left the market and you didn’t relax until Dean was reversing out of the parking lot.

“So, you’ve met my father,” You said dully, “Charming isn’t he?”

“He’s a scumbag; you should’ve let me kill him.” Dean muttered.

“Excuse me if I don’t want to be visiting my Alpha in prison.” 

Dean smirked, “Who says a prison could keep me? I’m a Winchester, sweetheart. We don’t stay locked up for long.”

“I feel like there’s a story there.” You eyed him, “I don’t wanna know, do I?”

“Nope.”

The rest of the drive was silent. Dean was staring through the windscreen, hands slowly releasing the wheel from his death grip. You had a hand on his thigh while your gaze stayed on the flickers of green and brown outside. While the trip hadn’t been as bad as you’d anticipated, it dredged up memories that were still painful. It had been so long since you’d thought about your father and the more importantly the role he’d played in your capture that it hit harder than you cared to admit. 

Dean put the car into park once he’d pulled up in front of the cabin. Neither of you moved. You sat in silence each mulling over how the trip had gone.

“Carter’s not gonna stop, is he?” You asked softly.

Dean sighed and took your hand in his, “I want you to keep that gun on you. Anyone but me enters, you shoot. Shoot first, ask questions later. Okay?”

You nodded hating that this was what your life was becoming. “Can’t we just…leave? Go somewhere else?”

“You’d want that?” He asked surprised.

“If I never see that town again it would be too soon.” 

He tapped his fingers against the wheel and nodded, “I guess we need to go and figure out where we wanna live.”

“Really?” You asked hesitantly. 

“Nothing’s keeping us here. I thought you wanted to stay ‘cause it was your home town. If you’re happy to go, then so am I.”

You launched yourself at him ignoring the discomfort of the squashed quarters. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, sighing contently into your hair.

“Thank you.” You murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips before you could think. 

When it occurred to you what was happening, you reeled back but Dean wasn’t ready to let you go. Dean caught your lips and deepened the kiss. He broke it only when you were both desperate for air and the windows had almost completely fogged up. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”


	11. Part 11

Word Count: 3,865

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, smut, overprotective Dean, attempted kidnapping, violence, mentions of blood, derogatory name calling/belief.

A/N: I wanna say I’m on a roll but I feel like that might curse the progress I’m making so I won’t. I think I’m a little clearer on how this story is gonna end which is a bonus. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely messages and comments on the last chapter. You guys are seriously awesome. Oh and I always have people ask if my tag list is open; I don’t ever really close it. If I notice your tag isn’t working, I’ll cull it after a while but I won’t say no to someone who wants to be on. I’d greatly appreciate it if I did put you on that you reblog or comment but I know how bad I am at remembering to do that so I’m not gonna cull you for that either really. Anyway, enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

 

As it was, deciding on a place to move was harder than you expected. Neither of you could settle on a location. Dean wanted something just as small and rural as your home town while you were desperate to see a larger city after being isolated your whole life.

“Come on! There’s gotta be one city you like.” You tried once again to convince him but your Alpha was stubborn.

“Nope.”

“Vegas?” You suggested.

“Booze and gambling, sweetheart.”

“Chicago?” 

“Well, I did work a few cases there where a flesh eating…”

You hastily interrupted him, “Alright, no one wants to hear that.” You thought again, brightening almost immediately, “Ooh what about San Diego?”

“San Diego? What about it?” Dean frowned, eyes focused on cleaning the gun in his hands.

“Why don’t we move there?” You suggested, pressing when Dean didn’t automatically reject the idea, “It’s right on the beach, nice and warm. It’s also far, far away from here.”

You threw that last tidbit in hoping that would sway him but Dean just shook his head setting down one of his many guns. 

“I got a friend up in Sioux Falls we can stay with for a bit.” 

Dean was out of the room before he could even pause to notice your shoulders slump. You knew why he wanted a smaller town; less trouble and less chance of running into other Alphas. There was still the very real possibility of people becoming suspicious and wary of you as newcomers and you doubted Dean would like the added attention of sticking out in a small town. You weren’t sure how he’d put up with it where you were. 

Maybe it would be good to meet a friend of Dean’s, you mused as you folded the last piece of laundry onto the bed. They would undoubtedly have stories about him, reveal a little more of the stoic Alpha you were mated to. Maybe give you someway to break through his shell.

That kiss in the driveway had led to nothing but frustration for you. Dean seemed content to act as if it had never happened while you were yearning for more. God, it was painful just looking at him sometimes. Tousled hair, killer jaw line and bow legs for days - you weren’t even going to get started on his lips. The way he dug them down into his lip when he was concentrating or the pout they’d form when he was thinking. He’d flick his tongue out over his plump, pink lips and you would spend hours reliving the feel of them against yours.

Stupid Alpha and his stupid face.

Either Dean knew exactly what he was doing to you - driving you certifiably insane with need - or he was completely oblivious. Now that you knew him a fraction more, you were going with oblivious.

Clothes sorted and ready to be packed, you shuffled out to see what Dean needed help with next.

“Alright what next…?”

“Wait!” Dean ordered from beside the window, eyes planted on the monitor that showed the different views of the forest. 

You tensed, the familiar feeling of fear creeping back into you. You stood rigidly as Dean assessed the situation, face set in a grim line. He moved suddenly to the front door and with the monitor clear, you saw just what had him so tense.

What the hell were the police doing here?

Dean cast you a look over his shoulder and you nodded, not even needing to hear him say it. You’d talked about what you would do if someone else showed up so without hesitating, you shuffled aside until your back was at the corner of the living room and crouched down so you were out of sight. You had thought it would be best to hide in the bedroom but Dean wanted you close enough that he would be able to help if something went down. If you were in the bedroom, he wouldn’t be able to get to you as quick.

Even though you were expecting it, the knock on the door still made you flinch. Dean straightened, the cabin immediately filling with a burst of his hostile scent, and opened the door. You didn’t have a clear view of the officer and you weren’t sure you wanted to.

“Morning sir. May I come in?” The officer’s voice wasn’t as deep as Dean’s and rang unpleasantly in your ears.

“Do you have a warrant?”

“Do I need one?” The officer retorted, voice barely maintaining its cordial tone.

“You do if you’re wanting to check the place out. If you’re just here for a chat, then we can do that here.” Dean crossed his arms, the muscles in his back rolling. 

You heard the officer shift his feet, the deck groaning under his weight. He obviously wasn’t expecting Dean to be aware of the law or his rights. 

“We’ve had a very distressed parent in at the station saying you’ve kidnapped his daughter and illegally claimed her. That’s usually warrant enough for us to enter premises.” 

You froze. Dean’s snarl rang through the air and the officer hastily took a step back. “That son of a bitch sold her because he couldn’t keep his gambling under control. I wasn’t the one who kidnapped her. I’ve been fucking protecting her.” Dean scoffed, “You’re not here for that though, are you? You’re one of his.”

“Carter wants his toy back and he’s got friends in all the right places.” The officer’s neutral tone shifted into threatening. “You think you’re so tough but he’s…”

Dean moved before the officer could finish. You stood up, panicked when Dean shifted them both out of sight. You were wringing your fingers, heart hammering and flinching at the grunts that came from outside. Silence fell upon the cabin until the sudden slam of a car door and wheels peeling out of the driveway. You waited in your corner for a moment and then slowly eased out as Dean re-entered the cabin.

The blood on his fists wasn’t what made you pause; it was the feral glint in his eyes. You let him come to you, eyes wild and scent coming off him in waves. He pulled you to him urgently, swooping down to bury his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. You tilted your neck to the side, eyes fluttering closed at being so close to your Alpha. The scent he was giving off was mouthwatering, making your knees weak and stomach clench in need. 

“We need to go.” Dean grunted into your neck, lips caressing the skin.

You whimpered, rubbing against him, “Want you first, Alpha.”

Dean groaned, fingers carding through your hair to tilt your head back and slanted his lips against yours. There was no time to savour the feel of him; the kiss was all teeth and tongue, anger and the need to prove you were his pushing his control aside. You submitted to him without second though, trusting him unlike anyone else. Your body curved into his, hands wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. 

He broke the kiss abruptly, forehead resting on yours as you both panted. “We’ll continue this later, Omega.” He promised, sighing. “We need to go; they’re coming.”

“What do you mean ‘they’re coming’?” You asked breathlessly, the words like ice cold water.

You stepped back as Dean hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s a feeling I have. That was just the first warning. I’m guessing he’ll try in a few days, draw it out so we think the threat has passed.” He took hold of your hand and met your eyes, “We’re getting out of here, I promise. They’re not gonna touch you ever again.”

You nodded, throat tight. Before he could slip away, you pressed yourself against him one last time. His arms wrapped around you and squeezed firmly, the strength in his arms reassuring and the sound of his heart comforting. 

“We’ll leave in a couple of hours.”

Working together made the process quicker. Dean didn’t have many valuables he wanted to keep; he claimed everything he needed would fit in his car. At first you’d thought he was talking about the rusty ute he drove everywhere until he led you around behind the cabin. In an old shed you’d never been in, Dean showed you his ‘Baby’.

He whipped off the tarp with a great flourish and admired the glossy coat of his car. You had to fight back a smile and humoured him, gazing at the car with as much admiration as you could muster. Sure it looked nice and clean, clearly a classic, but you didn’t know much about cars. You didn’t even have a license. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Dean asked.

You hummed, “Yeah, yeah really, er, beautiful.”

If Dean noticed your amusement he didn’t show it. He ushered you around to the trunk and popped open the lid, “If you ever need a weapon in case I’m not around, look here.” 

He showed you the latch to lift up the fake bottom and you gaped at the array of knives, guns and other weapons hidden below.

“Shit Dean! How many do you need?” You delicately picked up a case of bullets labelled ‘Witch killing bullets’ and hastily dropped them back down.

“You’d be surprised.” He said dryly, lowering the fake bottom. “I’ll bring her ‘round so we can load up.”

You had the car ready to go not long after. Dean locked up the house while you slid into the car, the leather seats welcoming and smooth. The door groaned as Dean slammed it shut, taking his place behind the wheel. For a moment he just sat there, fingers gripping the leather wheel, eyes faraway. You gave him that moment, not interrupting, staring out the window so he’d have some semblance of privacy.

The engine roared to life, the grumble of it reminding you of Dean. A rock song blasted through the speakers and Dean hastily scrambled to turn it down.

“Sorry.” He muttered but he didn’t turn it completely off. His fingers were already tapping against the wheel, head bobbing along with the song. 

“So how far away is Sioux Falls from here?” 

Dean shrugged, manoeuvring the car down the gravel driveway, “A day drive if we only stop for fuel.”

You felt your lip curl in a grimace, “Dean, I know you’re probably used to making long trips but I’m not. I haven’t been in a car for longer than ten minutes.”

He scratched the side of his head and grimaced, “Right, hadn’t thought about that. It’s just, Sammy and I could…” He trailed off.

You perked up hoping he’d continue. All you’d known about Sam was that he was younger than Dean, they’d been Hunters and now he was gone. Dean was reluctant to spare details about his brother as if the mere memory of him was enough to cause him pain. 

“It’s okay, Dean,” You said softly, “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” He interrupted, “I do, it’s just…hard, talking about him. He would’ve loved you; always said my Omega was out there somewhere.”

“Really? You didn’t believe him?” You asked tentatively.

Dean snorted casting a look at you from the corner of his eye, “You remember meetin’ me, right? That was nothin’ new sweetheart.” He shifted in his seat eyes back on the road, “My whole life I’ve been so focused on Hunting and finding the demon that killed my mum. When we finally ganked that son of a bitch, I only had a year to live. I didn’t want to find my Omega then; that wouldn’t have been fair. When I got pulled from the pit, well, there were the seals and angels and…”

“Okay, okay,” You interrupted hastily, “Wait, what do you mean you only had a year to live?”

“Sold my soul to bring Sam back,” Dean shrugged like it was nothing. “Anyway, Sam and I went wherever we needed for cases and the quicker we got there, the better. Meant we could save more people.”

“What was the creepiest case you worked on?” You asked curiously.

Dean grimaced, “That’s easy; there was this family down in Minnesota kidnapping folks so they could hunt ‘em like animals.”

“What type of monster were they?”

“Sociopaths, psychopaths - you name it.” 

You blanched, “Wait, they were human?”

Dean nodded grimly, “People are crazy.”

You slumped back in the seat with a grimace, “Maybe I don’t want to hear about the cases you’ve worked after all.”

“Probably not,” He agreed. “Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll wake you in a few and then you can switch with me.”

Your face heated, “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“If this is some ‘I’m an Omega, I can’t drive’ crap, I don’t want to hear it.”

“No, I don’t know how to drive. I’ve never even sat behind the wheel before.” You admitted.

Dean glanced at you incredulously, “Just when I thought your Dad couldn’t be more of a dick,” He muttered. He cleared his throat, “Right, I’ll teach you when we get to Bobby’s.”

“Bobby’s your friend?”

“More like an Uncle - practically second father, really.” Dean admitted. “He’s family.”

There was a gruff softness in Dean’s voice that made you melt internally. You really couldn’t wait to meet Bobby now, curious as to what he could tell you about your mate. You were less interested in the monster talk, though; you didn’t have the stomach for it.

“Get some rest,” Dean repeated gently, “There will be time for talking later.”

Reluctantly you closed your eyes and let the grumble of the Impala and classic rock lull you to sleep.

 

You were lying on a bed, sheets bunched around your waist. There was an ache deep in your core, a desire that you desperately needed satiated. Your inner thighs were wet, slick dripping from your pussy. Despite the need, the want, you sat and waited.

Dean was there suddenly, gripping your ankles and tugging until you were lying flat on your back. You squealed, hair sliding over the pillows, chest heaving. You blinked up at your Alpha, teeth digging into your lip in anticipation. His lips were curved in a wicked smile, the green of his eyes bright in the cool ambiance. 

“Tell me what you want Omega,” His voice demanded smoothly, rolling over you like silk.

You tried to press your thighs together only for him to settle between them, his weight comforting. “I want you Alpha.”

“Hm, already wet. Is this all for me?” He asked as he reached out running a finger down your slit.

Your body arched but the brief contact was gone as quickly as it had come, “Yes!” You gasped. “Please, I need more.”

That infuriating smirk was still in place. He knew exactly what he was doing to you, could see the heat creeping across your skin and the breathless quality your voice took on with each word. You couldn’t keep still beneath him, shifting and wriggling to find some sort of friction against his body.

“Tell me what you want, Omega.” He repeated. “I’m waiting.”

You groaned frustrated, hips bucking to meet his hardness, “You!”

“I want more than that,”

“I want you to touch me,” You cried out as you were rewarded with a thick digit probing between your lips, “I-I want you to-to kiss me and-and bury your cock in me.”

“Keep going,” Dean purred in your ear, his lips latching onto your skin.

Your eyes rolled into the back of his head as he settled his weight over you, lips exploring down your neck to your chest, “I-I want you to-to claim me - knot me. Please knot me, Alpha, put a pup in me.”

“Good girl.” 

You gasped as he plunged into your wet heat. Your pussy enveloped his hard length, enough slick to allow him to rut in and out with ease while your walls clamped around him. His hips pounded into you mercilessly while his teeth and tongue dominated your mouth, silencing every moan and grunt. 

Pleasure built in your pussy. Your walls began to shudder, the bliss almost too much. You knew he was close too, you could feel the knot growing and growing and…

 

You were jostled awake by the car stopping abruptly. Blinking heavily, you stretched and glanced out the window to figure out where you were.

“Where are we?” You asked quietly. When you didn’t receive an answer, you glanced over at your mate, “Dean? Are you…?” Your voice trailed off.

Dean was watching you, breathing heavily, eyes dilated. He inhaled deeply, eyes rolling closed as your scent washed over him. His fingers were gripping the wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. You felt your cheeks heat as you smelt your arousal filling the car, now aware of how damp your thighs were. That hadn’t just been the dream and Dean had been trapped in a small space with the smell of your heat. 

For a moment neither of you moved, Dean trying to get a hold of himself. He glanced out the window and not so subtly wound down a window, breathing in the fresh air. Slowly his fingers relaxed and the dip between his brows smoothed away.

When it became clear that Dean wasn’t going to act, you felt disappointment slam into you. It was hard not to let it show, a lump forming in the back of your throat. 

You turned your attention back to the unfamiliar stop, “Where are we?”

Dean tapped the wheel, voice cool, “Gas station. We’re still a few hours out.”

You blinked, “Wow, how long was I out for?”

“A while; you’re still recovering,” 

You rolled your eyes at that; Dean still believed you were recovering from the demon’s attack. Sure you were still stiff and the cuts still stung but it was nothing compared to what you had been feeling weeks ago.

“Is there a toilet?” You asked as your bladder began to protest.

Dean pointed it out, “I’m gonna refuel. I’ll be watching just in case.”

It was silly but you felt better hearing him say those words. With a smile, you hurried from the car and across the lot. The toilets were empty when you reached them and as you took care of business, your mind flashed back to the dream you were having. God, it had felt so real and a part of you had hoped it was. 

When would you get the chance to be with him again? You wondered as you washed your hands. A cynical voice whispered it wouldn’t happen unless your heat came on again or his rut. You decided to ignore that voice and hope that once you were far enough away, Dean would let your relationship grow as it should.

You should’ve known better than to just step out without looking but you’d been so preoccupied with your thoughts that you didn’t even think. You didn’t have time to scream as a hand slapped across your mouth, didn’t have time to fight as another arm wound around your waist and hauled you off your feet. You kicked out, wriggling and fighting as the burly figure behind you began to drag you around behind the gas station. There you saw a car and another Alpha waiting. The boot was already propped open and the Alpha had rope in his hand ready to use.

A burst of adrenaline shot through you; you were not going back to that hellhole. With as much strength as you could muster, you shot your heel back and felt satisfied when that Alpha carrying you cried out, dropping you to cradle his groin. You whirled around and punched him, pain spreading across your hand but it was worth it to see the blood gush from his nose. 

As footsteps began to approach from behind you, you sidestepped the Alpha and broke into a run. All you needed was to get to Dean and you’d be safe. Get to Dean, you chanted to yourself. Feet pounding on the pavement, you barely made it to the corner of the building before a hand roughly grabbed you. Instantly you began fighting, clawing and scratching at the second Alpha. All he did was grunt and batted your hands aside but you kept going. You managed to land a decent smack to the side of his head but your victory was short lived when he swung his fist back and hit you on the side of the face. 

“Stupid whore!” He shouted, grabbing you by the hair. He began to drag you to his car ignoring your cries for help and resistant feet. “You’re gonna fucking get it…”

The hand on your head disappeared and then Dean was shoving you behind him, hands clenched into fists. You scurried out of the way as Dean took over, mercilessly punching your kidnapper. He pummelled at the Alpha viciously until blood was pouring from the man’s nose, body limp and only upright because of Dean’s hand around his throat. 

“You ever touch my Omega again and that’ll be the last thing you do.” Dean snarled.

Satisfied that the damage was enough, Dean dropped the Alpha and glanced at the one you had fought first. He was on his knees, eyes wide with fear and shaking his head. He flinched as Dean took a step toward him, cowering at the rage pouring from Dean. 

“I-I’m just doing what I’ve been told, man.” He protested, hands up in defense. “It’s not my fault Carter’s a sick fuck.”

“No one made you grab another Alpha’s mate. No one made you hit her.” Dean growled. “That was all you,”

The Alpha sneered, “She’s just an Omega, she should be bowing down to us!”

Dean’s lip curled up in a snarl, “Say that again.” He threatened lowly.

“Carter’s gonna get her. He’s already on his way. That bitch is as good as his and you’re as good as dead for what you’ve done.” The man taunted.

Dean levelled him with a deadly look, “You tell Carter if that asshole comes anywhere near my mate, I’ll kill him.”

The Alpha was about to retort but Dean landed one last blow to the side of his head and he fell down, unconscious. Satisfied, Dean came to you. You all but fell into his arms, trembling more from adrenaline than fear. 

“Thank you. Again.” You muttered, face buried in his chest.

“I dunno sweetheart; you did a pretty good job by yourself.” Dean praised. “Kicked his ass.” Concerned flooded his face and he hissed at the bruise forming on the side of your cheek, “Second thoughts, I think I need to go another round with that asshole.” 

“I’m fine.” You reassured him, “It just stings a little.” You took his hand, tugging gently, “We should go.” You urged glancing back at the two unconscious Alpha’s. “Before…”

“He’s not gonna find us.” Dean promised, tucking a finger beneath your chin and turning your gaze back to him, “And if he does,” He smiled darkly, “he’s gonna regret it.”


	12. Part 12

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, nightmares, locked in a tight space, lurker in house, intruder, anxiety

A/N: I have been on a roll with this story! It’s nice to finally have motivation to write again and share this story with you guys. Dean might come off as a bit of a dick in this. Thank you for all your encouragement and lovely reviews. I know I say this every time but you guys are awesome. Feedback is greatly appreciated as always!

You were on edge for the rest of the drive. If Dean noticed (which you’re certain he did), he didn’t comment on it. He left you to your thoughts, clearly lost in his own. The familiar pucker between his brow was deep, the crinkles around his eyes from worry rather than the soft smiles you adored. 

You just wanted all this to be over but your thoughts just wouldn’t let up.

One particular thought had you gnawing on your lip. How had they known where you were? Were they just following you or did Carter have friends everywhere? You wracked your brain trying to remember ever hearing Carter’s name from around the town but nothing came to mind. You knew he wasn’t born and raised there; so where had he come from?

And why had he chosen a small town in the middle of nowhere to set up his Omega slave house?

Well that was easy; it was out of the way and there weren’t many Omegas living there in the first place. You had to be one of only a few Omegas who lived there. No it was more likely that Carter had people bringing in Omegas from outside the town though how he captured them in the first place sent a shudder down your spine.

The sky was beginning to darken and your stomach rumbled yet again. Dean’s pensive mood cracked when he heard it.

“Sorry, we’ll be there soon.” He told you quietly. “There’s some jerky in the back to tide you over.”

“I can wait.” You thought for a moment before asking hesitantly, “Does your friend know we’re coming?”

Dean shrugged, “I told him I was coming by for a bit and needed to crash with him.”

“Yes, but does he know about me?” You clarified.

“Does it matter?”

You huffed, “Of course it matters, Dean! You really think your friend wants us both there? I’m just some random Omega…”

“You’re not.” Dean interrupted frowning, “You’re not some ‘random Omega’. You’re my mate and that means something to me and it’ll mean something to Bobby.”

The fierceness in his voice surprised you. “I just thought…”

You averted your eyes. What had you thought? That everyone shared the same belief that Omegas were nothing but property? That Omega’s were useful for breeding and cleaning? After all that’s the view that your father had had and the view that nearly everyone you’d ever known had had.

“I’m sorry, I keep forgetting…” Dean trailed off with a sigh. “Bobby’s not like that, sweetheart, I promise. He’s gonna love you and he’ll be damn impressed when he hears how you took down that Alpha.”

You blushed, “I hardly took him down.”

“Bit of training and you’ll be the toughest Omega out there.” He said with a wink. 

You felt your chest swell with pride at your Alpha’s praise, pleased that you weren’t as submissive as your nature dictated. 

Dean directed the car down a dirt driveway and you studied the array of old cars and trucks curiously. In the distance there was a house standing, lights glowing and smoke wafting from the chimney. You were glad to have arrived, your body aching after being thrown around. The bruise on your cheek was throbbing nastily and your knuckles stung with even the smallest flex. 

“We better get you cleaned up,” Dean noticed your grimace as he parked. 

You followed him out, frowning when he batted your hands away from the duffel bags in the back. He had them heaved over his shoulder as if they were nothing, hips rolling as he walked. God, those bow legs would be the death of you.

The man waiting wasn’t what you expected. He had a baseball cap on and a flannel much like Dean. He looked sour and surly, the Alpha scent wafting off of him. It wasn’t unpleasant per se but it wasn’t Dean.

Dean stepped up with a smile. He opened his mouth to greet his friend but was stopped short by water splashing over his face. You would’ve giggled had you not been next. You spluttered, wiping the water away and staring at the old man incredulously, ready to shout at him. That is until he pulled out a knife.

“It’s alright,” Dean reassured you. He took the knife and slit a small cut on his forearm. He waved you closer and hesitantly you held out your arm, biting back the sting of pain. “Happy?” He directed the question toward the older Alpha.

Bobby eyed Dean for a moment before a large smile broke across his face. He pulled Dean in for a hug, thumping his back hard.

“It’s good to see ya boy.” His voice was low and gruff but not unfriendly. He broke the hug and glanced at you then back to Dean, “Who’s this?”

“This is, er, Y/N - an Omega, obviously. She’s mine - my mate-Omega.” Dean stumbled over his words, pink tinting the tip of his ears, scuffing his foot on the decking.

Bobby’s jaw practically hit the ground, “You tellin’ me you finally found your Omega?”

“Hi.” You greeted shyly, cheeks warm.

He eyed the two of you, eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on the bruise on your cheek, “As happy as I am for you, I think you better come in and tell me what the hell kind of trouble you’ve gotten yourself into this time.”

Dean’s chuckle sounded more relieved than anything, “It wasn’t intentional, I promise.”

Bobby led you inside and to the right through an open sliding door. It was a small living room, books scattered everywhere. You glanced at one and blinked at the foreign words staring up at you. Dean ushered you onto the couch, Bobby taking a seat at an old armchair.

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked grimly.

Dean explained Carter while you studied the room, not quite ready to relive the recent horror of your life just yet. There were so many things to look at and you were almost tempted to read one of the books lying around. You probably would’ve had one not been open on a graphic picture of some creature devouring a human. 

“I suppose you’re hungry.” Bobby sighed but he was looking at Dean.

“I’m a growing boy.” Dean retorted innocently. 

“How ‘bout you, Omega? You hungry?”

Despite the polite tone, you still flinched at the title. It had taken you long enough to get used to Dean calling you Omega but a strange Alpha dredged up memories that still haunted you. Not only that but the attempt kidnapping not so long ago was still a little too fresh in your mind.

“I-I can cook something…” You stuttered out, fear washing through your body.

Both Alphas smelt the fear tainting your scent, Dean unconsciously wrapping an arm around you comfortingly, “That’s not what he meant, sweetheart.” He murmured in your ear. “You’re safe here, I promise.”

“Why don’t you two get cleaned up while I make us some grub?” Bobby suggested quickly. He did not look one bit comfortable in the presence of a distressed Omega.

Dean pulled you up and led you upstairs, bags in hand. You felt yourself trembling, body exhausted. You were so sick of feeling like this, like you wouldn’t be safe anywhere. The fear that Carter would follow you to Sioux Falls was stronger than ever after the gas station.

“What are you thinking about?”

You furrowed your brows, “Nothing. Why?”

Dean looked at your pointedly, “I can see all sorts of thoughts runnin’ through your head, Y/N. Talk to me.”

You sighed and sat down on the edge of the bath so he could wipe antiseptic on your cheek. You hissed at the sting, “I just…I don’t want to drag your friend into this whole mess. It’s not really his problem.”

He snorted, “Sweetheart I’ve dragged Bobby through far worse than this. He doesn’t mind and if he did, you bet your ass he’d tell us.”

Silence rose as Dean gently cleaned the bruise on your cheek. Your teeth were once again digging into your lip, thoughts spiralling out of control in your mind until, finally, you couldn’t keep them in.

“D’you think Carter’s following us here?” You asked softly.

Dean levelled you with a calculating look, “Yes.” He said finally.

You weren’t sure you were grateful for his honesty or not. 

“But we’re gonna deal with him.” He continued firmly. “He’s not going to get anywhere near you and if he does, he’s damn well going to regret it.”

“Dean, he has the cops on his side.”

“So do we.” He smirked. “Jodie Mills is the Sheriff of Sioux Falls and a friend of Bobby’s…well, sort of. Still, there’s no slipping anything past her and she’s damn protective of Omegas.”

The words were a small comfort. Dean glanced down at you, green eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

“Why don’t you shower? You’ll feel better,” He suggested.

A shower sounded perfect. You nodded, too tired to talk, and Dean reached down into a cabinet to pull out a towel. He placed it on the rack on the wall and turned to the door. He hesitated, hand on the knob, turning back to you.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, you know that right?” Dean asked seriously.

You felt your throat tighten at the unmistakable fierceness in his eyes and nodded, smiling tightly. Dean studied you for a moment before nodding, slipping out the door and closing it softly.

The shower was old and outdated but the water was hot and stream pleasant against your skin. It helped wash away the tension riding your body and the scent of the two Alphas from the station. When you finished, you finally felt as if you’d gotten your chaotic emotions under control. God, you hoped you weren’t about to start your next heat. That was the last thing you wanted.

Dinner was interesting; Bobby had made up some simple sandwiches and he and Dean were already enjoying them with a cold beer by the time you made it down. You curled up on the couch, eyes heavy with sleep, but content to listen to the two bicker and share stories as you nibbled on a sandwich. Bobby filled Dean in on some of his latest hunts and you tried not to squirm at some of the details. 

At some point you dozed off, head on Dean’s shoulder. You grumbled when a hand gently shook you by the shoulder, sleepily batting it away when it persisted. Finally you cracked an eye open and yawned loudly.

“Wha’s going on?” You asked tiredly, struggling to keep your eyes open.

Dean smiled softly, “C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, no, don’t mind me.” You sat up hastily, rubbing your eyes. 

“It’s the old man’s bed time anyway.” Bobby winked at you.

You stifled a smile at the huff that came from Dean at the jab to his age. You both said goodnight to Bobby and as you turned to shuffle up the stairs, you missed the shared look between the two Alphas. 

Dean showered quickly while you climbed into bed in one of his shirts. The pipes quietened when the shower turned off and the creaking floorboards signalled Dean’s return.

“You awake?” He asked.

You hummed, snuggled under the blankets, eyes closed “A little.”

“How can you be a little awake?”

“Well I’m a little bit awake but I’m mostly asleep.” You explained, lips twitching. “I like Bobby.”

“I thought you would.” Dean said dryly.

“How’d you meet him?”

He slid into bed and unconsciously you navigated towards each other, “Hunting.” He said simply.

You rested your head on his chest listening to the soothing beat of his heart. Sleep came easily to you surrounded by the scent of your mate. The dreams that so often plagued your sleep were kept at bay.

At least, for a while.

“You can’t hide from me, Omega.” 

You were running, feet pounding on the floor of the forest, cuts dribbling with blood. Your whole body was aching, throbbing. None of that was enough to make you stop; you had to escape.

Cold laughter echoed around you. No matter which direction you went, you would run into Carter. He would be waiting, arms crossed and cold smirk in place. Round and round in circles you went, each time coming closer and closer to the monster.

A branch cracked from behind you and as you spun around to see who was there, you collided into someone. The hands wrapping around your arms were tight and bruising, locking you into place. You whipped your head back, fear so intense you were choking on it.

“Hello Omega,” Carter crooned, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Let me go!” You struggled but it was as if all the strength in your muscles turned to jelly. 

His grip tightened until you cried out, “Why would I do that, Omega? You are mine. You belong to me and you’ll learn that one way or another.”

“Dean won’t let you get away with this.” You snarled, kicking and squirming. 

Carter tossed his head back and laughed, “Who do you think gave you to me?

“Why are you doing this?” You cried, shrinking as the scene changed and you were back in that house. “Please don’t do this. Please let me go!”

“Welcome home Omega.” He whispered in your ear.

You were shoved into a room no bigger than a closet. You thumped on the door, chest tight and making it almost impossible to suck down air. The more you pounded on the door, the smaller the room became. Light vanished and soon even the door disappeared until you were buried in the darkness of the room…

You bolted upright with a gasp. Your heart was pounding, face clammy and eyes still seeing the ghost of Carter smirking at you. The shirt you wore was clinging to your sweat soaked skin and you couldn’t stop shaking. You sucked down several deep breaths reminding yourself it was just a dream, that you were safe. You wondered when you would be able to live without fear again. There was only one thing - no, person who could make you feel safe. You glanced at the bed beside you, inhaling sharply at the empty spot beside you.

“Dean?” You croaked out, ears straining for movement in the bathroom across the hall.

With a frown you slipped from bed, tugging on a pair of sweats then stumbling to the door, unable to be apart from your Alpha after that nightmare. The hallway was icy and you grimaced at the strange objects scattered down the hall. Voices floated upstairs from below, nothing but murmured grumbles; as you descended the stairs, however, they became a lot clearer. You were fully intending on entering the room without hesitation and you would’ve had you not overheard Dean’s voice.

“…come on Bobby! The hell am I supposed to do with an Omega?” You heard him sigh.

You lurched to a stop, a lump forming in your throat. You knew you shouldn’t eavesdrop but you just couldn’t back away now, even if your heart did clench painfully at his words.

“Didn’t think I’d need to give you the talk,” Bobby said gruffly. 

“Not what I meant and you know it,” He growled. “She’s so…needy and scared and I keep thinkin’ I’m gonna fucking break her.”

The words tore a hole in your heart, right in the middle where your Alpha had taken over. Despite the pain you couldn’t leave until you’d heard it all. You needed to.

“Same time I wanna just bend her over and fuck…”

“Alright, I don’t need to hear about that.” Bobby interrupted hastily. “Geez, can’t you keep some things to yourself?”  
“The hell am I supposed to do, Bobby?” Dean repeated with a long groan. “She just…expects me to-to keep her safe!”

“Your her Alpha, ya idjit! Of course she expects that and if you didn’t believe that either, you wouldn’t have brought her here!” Bobby hissed at him. “She is the best damn thing that will happen to you so you are going to pull your head outta ya ass and protect her or I will smack some sense into you, boy.”

“I know.” The words were so soft you almost missed them.

“You know what?”

He sighed, “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. And it fucking terrifies me.”

You leaned in as the room fell silent save for a soft shuffle on the floor boards. You straightened as a thud followed by disgruntled ‘hey’ from Dean echoed out.

“Are you done being a damn princess? You know who else is probably terrified right now? Your Omega, who’s been through some shit! And instead of bein’ there for her…”

“I have!” Dean interrupted indignantly.

Another smack, “You have not! One look at the girl and anyone can see she’s starved for touch. There’s more to bein’ an Alpha than just scarin’ off threats and puttin’ a roof over her head. You are one of the best damn Alpha’s I know so quit being such a dick to her and actin’ like this isn’t permanent ‘cause it is. ” More feet shuffling, “Damn idjit."

Certain the conversation was now over, you fell back against the wall while your mind ran a mile a minute. You weren’t sure what had you rattled more; the dream or the conversation. Slowly, silently, you went into the kitchen not even bothering to switch on a light, the room lit well enough from the moon and living room. Carefully you grabbed a glass and filled it with water; leaning against the bench, you sipped while your mind processed the chaos running rampant in your head.

On the one hand, Dean had all but admitted to wanting you and just feeling…scared about the responsibility of being Alpha. At least, you hoped that’s all it was. Bobby seemed to have gotten through to him though only time would tell. You weren’t sure if it was a good idea to tell Dean about your nightmare after all. His words still rang painfully in your ears, ‘She’s so needy and scared’ - well that was a sucker punch unlike any other. 

You had gone this long without an Alpha, surely you don’t need to run to him for every little thing that scares you, you told yourself. You’re fine; it was just a dream and Carter has no idea where you are.

A shadow danced across the wall so suddenly you choked on the mouthful of water. Wiping your chin, you glanced uneasily out the window but there was only the rustling of branches and old rusty cars there. You set the glass in the sink and shook your head, deciding it was time to go back to sleep before Dean realised you’d been listening in. You doubted he’d be pleased to know you’d overheard their conversation.

You slipped from the kitchen to the staircase, pausing when a soft shuffle at the end of the house caught your attention. You peered down the dark hallway but saw nothing but shadows flickering against the walls. There was no way you were going to walk down there to check, not after the stories you’d heard Dean and Bobby share over dinner. 

Another creak broke the silence only this time it came from behind you. Assuming it was Dean, you turned only to scream at the giant of a man standing over you, a blade glinting in the darkness. He shoved you back against the wall and posed the tip of the knife against your throat, his other hand placed beside your head. You were dimly aware of footsteps thudding from the room behind you and despite what you’d just reassured yourself moments earlier, you damn well hoped it was Dean. You didn’t think this Alpha would be easy to take down.

You were prepared for Dean to come and throw the Alpha away, stand in front of you protectively. That was not the reaction you received.

“Sam?”


	13. Part 13

“Sam?”

“Dean.” The Alpha’s voice wasn’t as deep as Dean’s but there was a hint of similarity there. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Didn’t know I’d be here? What the hell are you doin’ here? How the fuck are you alive? What the hell Bobby?” Dean whirled furiously towards the older Alpha, his scent twisting with his anger. 

“Damn it Sam,” Bobby sighed glaring at Sam.

“You knew he was…how the fuck do you even know it’s him?”

“It’s him.”

“What the hell did you do Bobby?” Dean demanded.

“Nothin’ you didn’t try already,” He growled. “He turned up about six months ago. We thought you…” He trailed off to glance at you and then down at his feet.

“We thought you were with Lisa and Ben, like you wanted.” Sam continued. “I wanted you to be happy so…I stayed away.”

“You stayed away?” Dean repeated in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me? After everything…” 

He broke off and turned away, hand rubbing over his face. The muscles in his jaw were shifting furiously, nostrils flaring and brows pinched. No one moved to him aware that he was on the brink of snapping. 

 

Suddenly he was in front of Sam, fist flying towards his face. Your hands flew to your face at the sickening crunch of bone breaking. Bobby hastily intervened as Dean swung his arm back to strike again.

“Enough Dean!” Bobby barely managed to avoid his fist but Sam wasn’t so lucky. He was struck on the side of the face this time, grimacing as his fingers tried to stop the blood pouring from his nose. “Damn it, girl, a little help would be nice!”

You flinched at Bobby’s Alpha tone, shrinking as Sam’s gaze fell on you. Dean noticed too and finally stepped in front of you protectively, snarling at his brother.

“Don’t you dare look at my Omega like that.” He shook off your shaky hands, body rigid and prepared to strike again.

Sam stepped up challengingly, “Does she know about Lisa and Ben? Does she know that you planned on living with another Omega and playing dad to her son? Does she?”

Surely he was lying. Dean would’ve told you; he wouldn’t lie to you, not about something that big. 

“I didn’t tell her because there’s nothing to tell.” Dean seethed. “I didn’t go to Lisa’s. I kept drivin’ until the car ran outta gas and then drove some more. I buried myself in some shit hole town and spent months digging through research, trying to find some fucking loophole, spell, curse - anything - so I could get you out.” He let out a bitter laugh, “And here you are, topside for six fucking months.”

It was wrong of you to feel relieved. Dean’s previous relationships shouldn’t even be a blip on your radar right now, not when his dead brother was looking very much alive. His words had hurt though, mostly because it was another secret that Dean had kept from you and the unwilling thought flitted through your head:

What else was he hiding from me?

Once it was there, you couldn’t seem to shake it out. It gnawed at your mind, repeating over and over while Sam and Dean continued to shout at each other. The room was sweltering with Alpha scent and none of it pleasant. Their harsh tempers and disguised guilt twisted their scent to the point it made you nauseous. You rubbed a hand across your temple wishing they’d stop.

“…you should’ve fucking come to me!” Dean bellowed, nearly chest to chest with his taller brother. 

“Good thing I didn’t. You seem very happy, Dean. If only Dad could see you now, settled down with an Omega. Your views on ‘em must’ve changed.” Sam spat, a vindictive gleam in his eyes, “What was it you said to me when we were younger?”

“Don’t.” Dean snarled.

“Oh that’s right. Omegas are good for a quick knot and quicker goodbye.”

“Enough!” 

Dena and Sam paused mid fight turning not to Bobby but to you. You didn’t feel meek and tired. No, you were angry - beyond angry.

“I have had it with fucking Alphas.” You waved your finger between them, glaring fiercely, “I don’t care if you two have issues you need to work out; do not drag me into it! I am sick of being the chew toy for Alphas.” You looked at Dean furiously, “You have barely said a word about your brother because you’ve been so riddled with guilt, and now that he’s here in front of you, alive, you’re going to pick a fight with him?” You turned to Sam next, “And you! I don’t know you from a bar of soap but I can’t imagine that you really thought your reunion with Dean was going to go like this. So quit picking at each other and hug already!”

The three Alphas stared at you in stunned silence. When it became apparent they weren’t going to move, you threw your hands in the air with an exasperated scoff.

“Unbelievable. Freaking Alphas.” You muttered under your breath and pushed passed them.

You pushed the front door aside and let it slam behind you, storming down the steps. The cool air barely registered, you were too angry to notice. Your feet crunched loudly on the gravel barely masking your muttered grumbles to yourself.

“Stupid Alphas. Why don’t they just whip ‘em out and have a pissing contest? Unbelievable.” You kicked at the ground and paced the length of the Impala too distracted to hear the sound of footsteps approaching. “Can’t even be happy his brother’s alive. Why does everything have to be so damn difficult with him?”

“You finished?” 

You glared at Dean, “No!” You paced some more only to stop abruptly in front of him, “Why didn’t you tell me about that other Omega?”

Dean threw his hands up, “Oh for fuck’s sake, I told you why!”

“No, you told Sam!”

“What does it matter?” He ground out. “It’s in the past!”

“It’s not in the past, Dean!” You objected loudly, stepping back until your leg hit the Impala, “You still treat me like-like I’m temporary, like I’m not going to be in your life in a month!” 

He took a step toward you anger burning in his eyes, “That is not true. I have done whatever I could to protect you.”

You shook your head, “Protect isn’t the same as love, Dean. You’re protecting me from Carter and I’ll never be more grateful.” Tears stung your eyes, “You don’t want this, you never did. I shouldn’t have tried to…” You cut off swallowing your pain, “I’ll go in the morning. I’m sure you want to get back to-to hunting or whatever with-with Sam.”

You made it a step before a hand around your wrist stopped you. Dean slid in front, stretched to full height, towering over you. Your feet stumbled back as he stalked forward, stopping only when you hit metal. Dean placed an arm on the roof of his car leaning down until his breath hit your face.

“You think I’m just protecting you? That I’m doing all this out of some sort of obligation to you?” The muscles in his jaw twitched as he spoke. You nodded defiantly even though a shiver ran down your spine at his low voice. “You think you have me all figured out; I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you’ve been reading me all wrong.”

Your breath hitched as he moved marginally closer, chests now brushing, “H-how so?”

“I don’t make it a habit to go around protecting every Omega I come across.” 

“There’s not that many of us.” You challenged.

Dean’s lips twitched, “True but that’s not the point. I only protect the people I care about; Sam, Bobby, my dad. I have done anything to keep them safe - even selling my soul. That is how I love, by keeping the people I care about safe. I know I don’t show it,” he snorted softly, eyebrows jumping slightly “I’m terrible at showing it but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.”

“I don’t…”

“I love you.” Dean said firmly, gaze firmly planted on yours confidently, “I can’t think straight when I’m around you. You have this little dimple right here,” he gently ran his thumb over your cheek, “when you smile and every time I just want to kiss you. I spend every night just…listening to the little noises you make and when I finally fall asleep, I’m dreaming about our pups. God, I want pups with you.” He leaned closer, nudging his nose against yours, “I want everything with you. I love you so damn much it fucking terrifies me.”

“Dean…” You whispered.

Words were no longer needed. Dean pressed his lips against yours hungrily, tongue diving straight into your mouth. He groaned low and guttural pressing his hips against yours. His cock was hardening quickly against your stomach and you whimpered at the need flooding through you. You’d wanted this for so long, you couldn’t quite believe it was happening. 

“I want you Omega.” He groaned into your mouth, wrapping his hands around your thighs and hoisting you up, pressing you back against the Impala. “Do you want me?”

You nodded frantically, nails scratching his scalp, “I want you to make love to me.”

The words didn’t feel as corny as they sounded; in fact, it seemed to spur Dean on. With one hand he slipped his hand beneath the band of your shorts, tugging them down until they were out of his way. Each kiss stroked the fire burning in your belly, fuelled the need driving every move you made. You didn’t notice the chill of the night air on your bare thighs or the way the handle to the passenger door dug into your ass. The only thing you cared about was the roughness of Dean’s fingers against your skin, the bruising force of his kisses.

As Dean sank into your heat, your eyes met. He thrust into you slowly, angling deep into you, his cock grating against your walls. It was undeniably different from when you’d had your heat, more intimate if that were possible. The need for one another wouldn’t be satisfied by fast and rough; you wanted to savour this moment, bask in the build up. His grunts were echoed by your mewls, your nails digging into his shoulders as your body began to tremble. Your breasts bulged against his chest, nipples taut, skin becoming sticky with sweat. 

“I could watch you like this forever, Omega.” Dean whispered huskily in your ear, his teeth scraping across your lobe. “So fucking beautiful. Feel so fucking good.” He accented his words with deep thrusts. 

“Don’t-don’t stop. Fuck, ‘m so close.” You whimpered head falling back.

Dean latched onto your mark suckling the skin until the blood had risen to the surface. His hips began to stutter, his own release close. His cock was throbbing inside you, coated by your slick; you could feel it damp on your thighs, the smell of it mingling with Dean’s pre-cum. 

Dean released your neck and cupped your jaw, angling your head back down to meet his gaze, eyes hooded with lust, “Want you to cum, Y/N. Cum for me.”

It wasn’t his words alone that sent you over the edge; the slow build up, the heat of his cock rubbing deliciously inside you, the husky smell of your Alpha. It was all too much and your body had been craving the intimacy from your mate for too long. Your mouth fell open but no sound came out. Toes curled as a shudder ran down your body, pussy clamping down to milk the cock still dragging so deliciously inside you. It wasn’t long before he, too, came with a long groan spilling his hot seed inside you. He stayed there, buried to the hilt until his hardness was gone.

Carefully he set you down chuckling when you stumbled. “Easy sweetheart.”

You felt deliciously numb, body tingling. You didn’t attempt to help him as he straightened your shirt and pulled your bottoms back over your hips. He fixed himself and shifted his weight preparing to return to the house. 

“Did you mean it?”

The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them. You couldn’t meet Dean’s eye, standing before him with his seed sticking to your skin and smelling of sex and sweat, vulnerable. He turned back to you but when you wouldn’t meet his gaze, he gently cupped your cheek and stepped closer. His thumb was gentle, stroking your jawline, angling your head up to his. 

“I meant it.” Dean said softly, eyes unblinking, “I love you, Y/N. I’m sorry I haven’t done a good job of showing you. I’d promise it’d change but…” He shrugged with a sheepish smile, “I’m not so good at chick flick moments.”

You smiled shyly, “I dunno, you did pretty good then.”

“Don’t tell Sam.” He said dryly. His face dropped and he held his head in his hand, “Shit.”

You tugged his hands away from his face and settled against his body, arms curling around his waist, “It’ll be okay. Just…maybe stop punching him.”

He returned your embrace with a sigh, “I can’t believe he’s been back for…I thought he was dead, really dead this time.”

Dean held you tightly to him unwilling to let you go as he processed the news of his brother, really processed it. You were content in his arms, finally sure that you had a future with your Alpha, a future beyond keeping you safe. The rest of it - Carter and Sam - would figure itself out in time. 

At least you hoped it would.


	14. Part 14

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, smut, fingering, arguments, drunk Dean

A/N: I almost forgot to put this in the queue but luckily I realised in time! Enjoy this part before shit hits the fan hehehehe. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Sam was nowhere to be seen when you managed to get Dean back to the house. Bobby shrugged and held out a glass of whiskey. Apparently that was his way of apologising and summarised his interactions with Sam since he’d returned tot he living. 

“He turned up outta the blue. I did every test, had to be sure it wasn’t some black eyed dick messin’ with us. It’s him.” Bobby said.

Dean was nursing his third (or was it his fourth?) drink, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He’d asked the question repeatedly as if expecting a different response.

Bobby’s eyes softened, “Y’know why Dean. You were out.”

Your Alpha shifted, looking away. “You think I care about…”

“I know you don’t.” The older Alpha sighed, “But it was what Sam wanted, said he needed to give you the chance of a normal life. I thought he’d cave but…he’s been busy.”

“Busy with what?” Dean asked sharply, eyes lifting.

“He’s a grown ass man, Dean.” Bobby said warningly, “And a damn good hunter too. He can take care of himself.”

“He’s been hunting by himself?” 

“Take it up with him.” 

Bobby ended that conversation with a stern look. You blinked as Dean pursed his lips but slumped back in his seat, settling. The room was tense after that, Dean dropping back several more glasses. He started to slur his words, eyes bloodshot, swaying even in his seat. You learned very quick that your Alpha was an affectionate drunk, snuggling into your side and planting sloppy kisses across your collarbone. Bobby looked amused by your flustered attempt at shaking him off but he was persistent.

“Lets go to bed.” 

Your cheeks heated, eyes steadfastly avoiding Bobby. Dean had no idea how loud he was especially when the room wasn’t that big to begin with. He wasn’t exactly subtle with what he wanted to do up in bed. 

“C’mon ‘mega.” He purred in your ear, hands grabbing and lifting you up.

You squealed as he stumbled, your head almost colliding with the wall. Dean apparently didn’t have the greatest balance whilst intoxicated and if it wasn’t your head on the chopping block, you probably would’ve found it a little more adorable. 

“I can walk!” You wriggled until he finally huffed and set you down, pouting at you. “Don’t look at me like that! I am not going to end up with a concussion because of your drunken decisions.” You said sternly.

Dean blinked cocking his head aside. Finally a smirk stretched across his face and he stepped into your space, “Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ sexy tellin’ me what to do.”

You yelped as his hand darted out and smacked against your ass. Dean grinned wickedly and bounded up the stairs only slipping a few times. Rubbing your ass cheek more out of surprise than anything, you followed him up the stairs wondering what you’d find when you got up there. Really, you were ready to fall into bed and sleep. It was some ungodly hour of the AM and the emotional rollercoaster you’d been through was exhausting, not to mention the unexpected romp against the Impala. There were still trickles of his cum sticking between your thighs, not exactly pleasant right before bed but you were too sleepy to care.

In the short time it took you to follow Dean into the room, he was naked and lying face down on the bed. You froze, eyes automatically settling on the firm globes of his ass and the delicious muscles on his back. There were a few freckles dusted across his shoulders as well as a few scars. There was a small dimple on his right cheek that you were strangely tempted to bite. 

“You gonna join me or just stare at me all night?” 

His voice, muffled by the pillow, was no less amused. You swallowed and stumbled around the bed to your side, tentatively slipping into the bed. You curled up on your side facing the wall and trying desperately to ignore the fact that you had a naked Alpha sprawled out beside you.

“What are you doing all the way over there?”

You squeaked as his hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you back against his chest, the blankets falling down around your hips. His legs tangled around yours like vines, face rubbing into the crook of your neck. He was running hotter than normal though you put that down to the alcohol. His chest rumbled in an almost purr, hands roaming across your body without restraint. 

“You’re so soft,” He whispered huskily in your ear, his fingers digging delightfully into your skin. “So warm and soft, little ‘mega. I wanna taste you.” He declared suddenly, his fingers dipping down to your pants.

You caught his fingers with a gasp, “N-not now.”

He twisted his wrist and rubbed his face into your neck, “Why not? I still haven’t had a taste.”

“T-there’ll be time for…that…later.” You shuddered, his fingers escaping your hold and slipping between your slit. “D-Dean, please. I don’t think I can…”

You bite down on your lip to stop the high pitched moan from escaping. God, your clit was still so sensitive and those few little strokes made your legs twitch and pussy spasm. 

He hummed, lazily planting kiss across your neck, “Wanna feel you cum, then.” He continued to rub your clit, slurring into your ear, “Y’know what I’m gonna do the next time your heat comes? ‘m gonna put a pup in you. God, I wanna see you round with my pup. I’m gonna fuck you, knot you until you can’t walk, make sure you got my pup in there.” 

The deep growl of his voice, coupled with the relentlessness of his fingers, was too much. You tried to pull his hand back, gasping at the overwhelming sparks shooting across your clit and spreading to your cunt. All the while Dean kept uttering filthy promises in your ear, lips nipping at your skin. You were a panting mess in his arms, eyes rolled into the back of your head and hips pushing up into his hand searching for your release. Dean added more pressure, sped up, finger rubbing mercilessly over your bundle of nerves until your back arched, body trembling in bliss. 

“Hmm, there you go,” Dean said huskily in your ear, his teeth latching on to your earlobe as you panted. “Gonna make you feel even better.”

You waited for him to manhandle you, spread your legs and take you. You waited, relieved for the chance to catch your breath before anything else happened. His breath was hitting the back of your neck, his hands heavy on your stomach. The blood rushing through you started to slow, body cooling, and wondered what was taking him so long.

A soft snore broke the silence.

Rolling over, you were torn between incredulousness and amusement. Dean was fast asleep, mouth partly open, nose buried in your hair. You chuckled softly and tugged the sheets until they were somewhat covering his naked ass and settled back against his chest. 

At least he’d gotten you off before he’d dropped out.

The next morning Dean was still snoring. Unable to lie in bed with a full bladder any longer, you slipped from the bed and padded to the bathroom. The upper floor was silent save for Dean’s breathing in the bedroom but the hum of the TV was drifting up from the ground floor. You followed the sound and then made a detour at the first smell of coffee.

You expected Bobby to be around. Sam, on the other hand, was not at the front of your mind. You stiffened upon seeing him, his back to you as he worked on his breakfast. It was the first time you’d really been able to get a good look at him, even if it was from the back. He was taller than Dean, hair down to his shoulders and perhaps a little darker than his brother’s. When he turned to you, he didn’t seem surprised and you belatedly wondered if he could smell his brother’s scent on you.

“Morning.” He said coolly, sipping his coffee.

You rubbed your arms, the hairs standing on edge. God, why had you gotten out of bed? Why had you gone down without Dean? The last time you’d been alone with an unfamiliar Alpha was when you’d been at the house of horror. 

“You alright?” 

You jerked back with a startled gasp when a hand reached out to touch you, stumbling until your back hit a wall. You stared up at Sam with wide eyes, the blood draining from your face. The air caught in your throat and you started to feel uncomfortably warm. A part of you wished for Dean to saunter in and alleviate the fear you felt but you knew that wasn’t going to happen, not with how dead to the world he was.

Sam seemed to realise that touching you wouldn’t help matters. He quickly withdrew his hand and stepped back. He studied you silently then turned back to the cabinets and plucked a mug from the shelf.

“How do you have it?” He asked tone neutral.

“W-white, two sugars.” You stuttered out.

You were more prepared for his return and accepted the steaming mug with a tentative smile. The first sip was more bitter than you were used to, not that you really cared. There was the faint sweetness of sugar, not as much as you usually liked but it would do. A few sips later and the pressure on your chest had eased off.

“Thanks.” You muttered embarrassed by your reaction.

Sam smiled thinly, “You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“Not really.”

He lowered himself onto a chair and nodded to the seat opposite, “How’d you meet Dean?”

Your fingers tapped the mug, “Do you care?”

He frowned, leaning back, “Of course I do, he’s my brother.”

This was probably going to be the only time you had alone with Sam. You didn’t want to miss the opportunity to talk to someone that knew Dean inside out. Setting your mug down on the table, you perched stiffly in the chair and wondered where to begin.

“My dad kind of…sold me to an Alpha. He had gambling problems and everyone in town knew that he had an Omega daughter. It was an easy trade off for him.” You said bitterly, “Carter had a house far enough away from town that no one would notice anything off. It’s a small community; I doubt the Omegas were from the area. Anyway, I escaped after a few days. Ran through the forest. I thought for sure they’d catch me. Instead I ran into Dean.” You shrugged and picked up your mug, “I’ve been with him since.”

“He claim you straight away?” Sam asked curiously.

You shook your head, “Nah, I had my heat but it wasn’t until his rut was triggered and Carter turned up to try and grab me that he did it. He didn’t mean to. I think he’s still trying to figure it all out.”

He smiled wryly, “Yeah that sounds like him. Always wanted said he’d be doin’ his Omega a favour by staying away.”

You snorted, “We’ve had that conversation a few times.”

“You must be doing something right if you’re still around.” Sam pointed out.

“That has more to do with Carter still hunting for me.” 

He leaned forward, “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

You played with your mug, spinning it around watching the liquid slosh, “For a while I did. I’m…starting to think he’s had a change of heart.”

“Damn straight I have.”

Your head twisted around, heart hammering at the displeased face of your Alpha. His hair was messed from sleep, shirt wrinkled, and he looked grumpy. He shuffled over and plucked your mug from your hands and swallowed it in a few mouthfuls. You gulped as he set the mug down and rested an arm on the back fo your chair, leaning down until he was level with your eyes.

“Enough with the fucking second guessing my feelings and doubting me. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” He growled, eyes narrowed. “Got it?”

He stared at you, waiting, a hairs breadth away. Meekly you nodded, ashamed at being caught doubting your Alpha yet again. Satisfied, he pecked you on the lips and straightened, eyes turning to his brother.

“Sam.” Dean said coolly.

The younger Alpha nodded, “Dean.”

The two brothers stared at each other while you gnawed on your bottom lip wondering how this was going to go.

Sam crinkled his nose, “Dude, you stink.”

“Rude.” Dean muttered though he sniffed at his pits, “Alright, maybe a little.”

“Go shower while I tell your Omega all your embarrassing secrets.” Sam smirked, winking at you over his mug.

You bit back a smile, pressure easing off as the tension in the room settled. Dean scoffed and lightly smacked the back of Sam’s head.

“Careful Sasquatch, there’s more hair for me to clip now.”

There was still a lot that needed to be said but the brothers seemed content to let it slide for the moment. Sam teased Dean about his inability to handle a hangover now that he was ‘old’ while your Alpha glared playfully in response, threatening to withhold breakfast if he kept it up. The kitchen quickly filled with the smell of bacon, the crackle and sizzle of grease. Dean batted you away as you sidled up to help claiming he was just about done. 

“Heard you’ve been hunting.” Dean stated as he set down a plate in front of you and Sam before collecting his own.

Sam was already digging into his food but caught the bite to Dean’s tone, “Don’t start, man.”

“I’m not.” 

“Sure you’re not.” He rolled his eyes, “I’ve been careful, haven’t taken on anything I couldn’t handle on my own.”

“Shouldn’t have been doin’ any on your own.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t exactly around.”

Well that didn’t last long.

Dean dropped his cutlery and glared at his little brother, “Seriously?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, seriously. You were out, I was happy for you.”

“Why the hell didn’t you get out then? That’s all you’ve ever wanted!” 

The question rang through the air and seemed to hit Sam harder than it was intended. The brothers glared at each other and you rubbed your forehead

“Are you two always like this?”

The two Alphas turned to you with matching indignant expressions. You raised your brows challengingly, finally not feeling like you needed to back down to suit the opinions of someone else.

“It’s a legitimate question. You’ve done nothing but fight with each other in the last twelve hours you’ve been back together. I just wanna know what I’m in for.” You blinked innocently.

Dean’s look turned sour, “Sassy Omega.”

You poked your tongue out at him, “Grumpy Alpha.”

He couldn’t fight the smile from sliding over his face. With a faux angry sigh, he stood up and grabbed your plates but not without leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. You watched him carry them over to the sink with a small smile on your face unaware of the pair of eyes watching you.

“Oh my god what did I just watch?” Sam asked horrified.

“Shut it.” Dean growled.

“Was that Dean Winchester having a chick flick moment?”

“I mean it, Sam.”

“This is so cute,” Sam smirked, “He’s in love.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “What are you, three?”

The bickering continued though you knew it wouldn’t last. The two of them changed moods quicker than an Omega in heat. 

“This is exactly what I was talking about, by the way.” You pointed out, waving between the two of them. “I wonder if there’s a pattern or time this lasts for?”

“Shut up.” The two brothers grumbled in unison.

You finished your second cup of coffee with a smile. This was the first time you’d ever seen Dean so at ease; sure he was on again off again sniping at his brother but you knew he was ecstatic to know he was alive. The anger he might have towards Sam for staying away would lessen over time.

“You idjits awake? We got a problem.” Bobby called the front door.

Sam and Dean shared a look and promptly made their way towards the living room. You followed albeit less worried; you figured it had something to do with the supernatural, a world you had no interest in getting involved in. The last thing you expected was a Beta standing beside Bobby dressed in a Sheriffs uniform. She had a grim look on her face, hands tucked into her pockets.

“Sheriff Mills, always a pleasure.” Dean greeted plainly.

She pursed her lips, “I wish I could say the same, Dean but I don’t think you’re gonna like what I have to say.”


	15. Part 15

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, anxiety, fear, mention of guns

A/N: again, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the interest in this story and I hope you like this part. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Despite being a Beta, Sheriff Mills looked as tough as any Alpha. Her no nonsense attitude was equal parts reassuring and intimidating. You knew something wasn’t right and not just because of her blunt ‘we have a problem’. Her scent was off, only slightly, but it was enough to send alarm bells ringing. 

That’s how you found yourself sitting on the couch next to Dean while Sam and Bobby leant against some other surface in the room. Jodie was in front, hands looped through her tactical belt, brows pinched and lips thin. You could see the wheels churning, trying to decide on the best way to deliver the blow.

“What’s going on?” You weren’t sure what to expect. You figured, like most of the horrible events in your life recently, that this had something to do with Carter.

“I received a report from an officer the county over.” She began tone neutral, “They’re looking for an Omega from a rural town that’s been reported as missing, suspected kidnapping and an illegal claim made. This is the photo they faxed through.”

You accepted the paper with a frown unsurprised to see your face staring back. The photo wasn’t recent but it was accurate enough even if it was grainy. The words ‘MISSING’ were splayed beneath in large bold letters. There wasn’t doubt in your mind that Carter was responsible for this. Hadn’t his minions bragged to Dean more than once about his connections? What had they called it? Friends in high places.

“This photo is circulating through the town and probably everywhere from here to Lincoln.” She continued sombrely, “Now that I’ve seen you, I have to report it.”

You looked up in alarm, shaking your head vehemently, “No! You don’t understand - if you - they’ll find me!”

Jodie perched on the edge of the coffee table and leaned forward, elbows on her knees, “No they won’t. Bobby’s already explained what’s going on. I know you haven’t been claimed against your will and I know about the Omega ring. We have the opportunity to do something about this but I need your help.”

You glanced at Dean shaking your head, “He’ll have something planned.”

“We’ll be there. I’ll be there.” He said firmly, sliding his hand into yours and squeezing, “If we do this now, while we have control over it, we can get him out of our life for good. No more running, no more looking over your shoulder.”

Your leg jiggled erratically, heart pulsing rapidly. There was so much that could go wrong but hadn’t Dean proven time again that he would keep you safe? What if he was right and this was your opportunity, possibly only opportunity, to get rid of Carter? 

“What-what do you wanna do?” You asked apprehensively.

Jodie straightened, eyes flickering briefly to Dean, “This can all go away if you come down and make a statement about what happened. Everything including the part where Dean claimed you with your permission.”

“Carter will…”

“Carter can’t do anything if you say it was consensual.” Jodie interrupted firmly, “The law has changed; no Alpha, family or otherwise, can dispute a claim made on an Omega and have it stick without the Omega’s input. The law is on your side. You come down, make the statement that Dean is your Alpha by choice, and I can dismiss the missing person’s and get your photo off the national database.”

You chewed your cheek, “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Jodie confirmed confidently, “In and out. The only reason Carter and his people will get away with this is if you do nothing and I’m betting that’s what they’re counting on.”

You glanced at Dean again, “You think I should?”

“Yes.” He said without hesitating. “We can go down early tomorrow, get it over and done with.” 

“You can’t come.” She said firmly. You both whipped your gaze back to the Beta in disbelief, “If you come, they’ll claim she’s being threatened or coerced.”

“I’m her Alpha.” Dean growled shifting forward, “No way in hell am I letting her go by herself.”

“I thought you trusted me?” Jodie challenged chin high. Dean nodded curtly, body stiff, “Then trust me. If you come down, it’ll only make it easy for them to fight.”

“I’m coming.” He repeated through clenched teeth.

“No you’re not.”

“What if I go with her?”

Everyone’s attention shifted to Sam. He straightened though his arms still remained crossed. 

“I’ll go in with her. She’s not my mate and I haven’t been around her long enough for my scent to really be on her.” He suggested.

Jodie pursed her lips and shook her head apologetically, “Maybe in any other situation but this is too sensitive.”

“I’ll go.” You spoke up, “If you think this is best then we’ll do it.” 

She smiled at you and patted your leg, “I’ve got your back, kid. You’ll be fine.”

Dean didn’t let Jodie go until he’d grilled her about the office, who will be there, who might be there, what she would do if an Alpha turned up, what she would do if Carter turned up. On and on, going in loops until Jodie threatened to lock him down in ‘Bobby’s panic room’. Whatever it was, it seemed to work. Dean backed down and let Jodie go through the plan she had in mind.

“It’ll be okay.” Dean reassured you for perhaps the hundredth time that night.

You wrapped your arms around your legs, “Hmm.”

“Y/N,” He sighed, sinking onto the bed beside you. You let out a little protest but didn’t fight as he tugged you into his arms, “Jodie has got this. We’re gonna be right outside in case we’re needed but we won’t. You’re gonna go in, make a statement, sign a few pieces of paper and then you’re out and that’s it.”

“I just…” You cut off rubbing a hand over your face roughly.

“Just what?”

“I just feel like something’s gonna go wrong.” You said softly. “I can’t explain it. It’s not nerves.” You said sharply as he opened his mouth, “I know I’m nervous but…it’s more than that.”

Dean tapped his knee, thinking, “Is it possible you’re just…fixating on the worst case?”

You considered his words and nodded, shoulders slumping, “You’re probably right.”

“Try and get some sleep,” He stretched out, patting the mattress, “Come on, Omega.”

Despite having your mate wrapped around you all night, his scent enveloping every inch of you, you barely slept. Nightmares haunted you from the second your eyelids fluttered closed, Carter’s cruel laugh echoing in your ears. You woke in a cold sweat on multiple occasions throughout the night, Dean snoring softly though his arms did pull you just a little closer, instinctively knowing that you were in distress. 

After a while, it seemed pointless to try. You lay there, a pressure building on your chest listening to Dean’s breathing and running through every possible encounter for the next day. Every second felt like an hour, the glowing numbers on the alarm clock taunting you. You tossed and turned, wriggling closer to your mate and then rolling away when your bones ached with tension. 

The poor nights sleep meant you got out of bed grumpy and miserable, though it could hardly be called sleep. You were up before the other Alphas and decided to make breakfast, sidetracked first by the state of the stove top and a need to clean. That quickly escalated into cleaning the dishes and then the fridge and then moving into the lounge room. That was where Dean found you, fingers scratching through his hair as he stumbled down the stairs. He was mid yawn when he noticed the state of the room and promptly froze, blinking gobsmacked.

“What are you doing?” 

You ignored him, frantically scrubbing the dining table, “Would it fucking kill him to put down some coasters?”

“Sweetheart?”

“Stupid Alphas, thinking someone else will clean up after them.” You muttered. “This is disgusting!”

“Y/N!” 

“What?” You snapped straightening, swiping your hair out of your face. “I’m busy!”

“I can see that,” Dean said wryly, “Why are you cleaning?”

“Because!” You spluttered, waving your hands around, “This place is a fucking mess! Does he ever clean up after himself?”

“Y/N.” Dean sighed, catching your hands as you reached down to grab the damp sponge. “Stop.”

You didn’t put up much of a fight and looked up at him with tired eyes, “I can’t…I need to…I didn’t want to think about today and that’s all I’ve been doing and this is the only way I can get my mind off it all!”

He studied you for a moment and then silently pulled you into his chest. You slumped into his embrace finally letting his scent sooth your raw nerves. 

“I know this has been…hard,” he murmured, “but it’s almost over. You can do this.”

You nodded, fingers clenching just a little tighter on his shirt, “I’m scared.” You whispered, hating how vulnerable you felt.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Those words stuck with you even as Jodie drove you into town. While you knew Sam and Dean were behind you in the Impala, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. Jodie spoke softly throughout the trip not once asking anything, but just letting her voice fill the silence. It helped, somewhat but it wasn’t enough.

“Alright, we’re here.” Jodie announced, pulling into the Sheriff’s parking spot. She turned to you with a reassuring smile, “We’ll go in, take down your statement and then you can go back to your Alpha.”

“Sure.” You forced a smile but you weren’t convincing anyone.

She pat your arm gently and climbed out of her car. With a reluctant sigh you followed, arms cross over your chest. You cast a glance over your shoulder at the Impala, a sick feeling in your stomach. 

The police station was old and smelt of burnt coffee. A few officers were at their desks clicking at the keyboards and a few others were murmuring to each other around a communal kitchen. They nodded to Jodie as she passed but ignored your presence. It didn’t surprise you; most Omegas were overlooked unless an Alpha was interested.

Jodie led you into a small room with a single table and three chairs, another officer already sitting down. “Take a seat.” She waved to the opposite side, already sitting down with a notepad and pen in front of her. “When you’re ready, I want you to tell me about the missing report.”

Even though she already knew the specifics, it had to be said again. You inhaled deeply and once again repeated the story of how your father had sold you to pay off his gambling debts. Jodie took meticulous notes, her face not once breaking from her calm expression and you forced the words out, eager to have it finished so you could go back to your Alpha. The other officer offered encouraging smiles when he noticed you struggling to push the words out. 

“That’s it.” You finished tiredly, slumping back against the chair. 

Jodie held out the notepad and pen, “I just need you to sign it.”

You signed quickly. You’d thought that you would feel relief. Instead, the niggling feeling became more noticeable, almost unbearable. “Can I go now?”

“Sure.” She said as the other officer signed as a witness.

The rest of the station ignored you as Jodie led you back out to the main area. There were more people now, a hum of voices overlapping the usual sounds of an office. There was something mingling in with the burnt coffee, something sour and unpleasant but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

Until you heard it.


	16. Part 16

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, anxiety, fear, mention of guns/shooting, kidnapping, 

A/N: please heed warnings. Thanks for the interest and sorry that there was a delay. I’d intended on posting earlier but lucky me caught gastro. A HUGE thank you to @the-stories-in-my-head-95 for reading through this part (and the next ;)) to make sure it flowed. I’m hoping you guys enjoy it just as much! Feedback is greatly appreciated! 

“Ah, there she is.”

You froze, that voice sending a shiver down your spine. Jodie was immediately in front of you, gun in hand, trained on the figure at the front of the room. Carter was standing in the doorway with a large smirk plastered across his face, arms crossed, more Alphas filing in around him and filling the room. Fear paralysed you. Air clogged in your throat. The room felt too small, the air stale, too thick to breathe. This couldn’t be happening, not after all you’d done to get away.

This couldn’t be happening, not again.

“You really thought you could escape me, Omega?” Carter asked cockily, voice dripping with smugness. “You’re mine. I’m gonna make you pay, you little bitch.”

“Y/N, run.” Jodie ordered, gun clicking loudly. “Now. Go find Dean and Sam.”

You didn’t hesitate - not that you made it far. You spun and headed for the hallway but a large Alpha was already there blocking the way. Barely stopping a handspan from him, you backed away shaking your head, hating how the room seemed to be closing in. 

This couldn’t be happening.

Carter came up to you, smirk widening at how you jumped like a caged animal, “Have you missed me, Omega?”

“You’re not going to get away with this.” You whispered, the back of your mind barely processing Jodie’s grunt as an Alpha punched her. 

He leaned down, breath fanning across your face. “I already have.” He spun around, the other Alphas laughing, “I don’t see your wonderful Alpha here, do you?”

Tears stung your eyes. “I hate you.” Your voice broke but the words were said with no less vehemence. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

“Oh, this is nothing, Omega. Just you wait. I have so much planned for you.” Carter stared at you silently, basking in the glory of his win. Finally, he clapped his hands together loudly making you jump, “Alright, let’s hit the road.”

There was no time to dodge the Alpha behind you; he had a large hand wrapped around your bicep before Carter had finished his sentence. It didn’t matter how much you protested and pleaded for help, kicked and fought, you were dragged roughly through the small office to the door by the blank faced Alpha. Carter was whistling merrily, a jaunty bounce to his step, very much the cat that caught the canary. His entourage stepped aside and watched with satisfaction as you were marched down after Carter, a few whistling and cheering. 

Carter glanced over his shoulder smiling crookedly. “Don’t worry Omega,” he crooned, “we’ve got a nice little spot for you in the trunk.”

He laughed loudly, head tossed back. You snarled at him, scratching and clawing at the fingers digging into your skin. There was no way you were just going to accept your fate and let them drag you away. No, you will fight because the alternative was returning to your nightmares and you weren’t sure you’d survive that house again.

Carter tossed open the doors without a care in the world, back to his grating whistle. He knew he’d won. What else could he possibly have to consider?

A bullet whizzed passed his head and instinctively the Alphas ducked. One wasn’t quick enough. The body fell to the floor with a thud, lifeless, blood seeping from a perfect shot to the head. Silence fell over the room, all eyes staring in disbelief at their dead companion. It was as if none of them had ever really considered someone fighting against them.

“Close the fucking door!” One of them finally shouted at Carter.

Carter threw a glare over his shoulder but hastily yanked the two doors closed. He flinched as another bullet sailed through the window smashing into a computer screen. The Alphas gasped and flinched, eyes peering over table tops as if they had a chance in hell of spotting the shooter from such a distance.

“Where are the shots coming from?” Someone whispered. “Can anyone see?”

“I think it’s to the right.” Another said shortly. He was closer to the window, had a better view of the street. “There’s…”

Several shots rained through the office. Glass and plaster flew through the air. Shouts came all around you as the Alphas tried to figure out where the shooters were. They finally gathered enough sense to retaliate, firing their own handguns blindly through the shattered windows. 

The shots ceased. Fear was heavy in the air mingling with the rusty smell of blood. A few Alphas were grimacing and pressing hands against bloody wounds on arms and legs, some even being hit in the stomach. You had a fleeting sense of satisfaction at their pain.

“I told you.” You taunted smirking at Carter as he whipped his gaze to you, “I told you that you wouldn’t get away with this. Karmas a bitch, huh?”

“Shut up!” Carter roared. He snatched a gun from a nearby Alpha and stormed over to you. You gasped as he wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing tightly. “You’re my ticket out of here.” He sneered.

He pressed your back against his chest and set the barrel of the gun against your temple. Carter shoved your forward, tightening his hand in warning when you tried to resist. The need for air overpowered your need to fight and so your feet unwillingly moved forward. You were rewarded with the pressure on your throat easing slightly but there was still a gun shoved against your temple reminding you to behave. 

The street was deserted. The Impala was no longer parked behind Jodie’s car and there was no sight of Dean or his brother and friend. You didn’t need to see him to know he was out there watching, waiting and you didn’t have the chance to peer closely into the bushes to try and spot him, not with Carter shoving you forward. He directed you around the corner to where several cars had been parked. You struggled then. The last thing you wanted was to get in a car with him. Dean wasn’t about to risk you getting hurt in a car chase with a volatile Alpha behind the wheel.

“Get the fuck in or I will blow your brains out right here!” Carter hissed loudly.

Your feet dug into the ground, fingers clawing at the metal frame of the car to keep from being shoved inside. At the very least, your resistance would give Dean a few extra minutes to make his move. 

The gun left your head, likely so Carter had a free hand to force you into the vehicle, and you took that moment to fight. You turned your head toward the arm still around your throat and dug your teeth into the flesh until it jerked back instinctively. With as much force as you could muster, you threw your head back and felt satisfied by the crunch that followed even if pain spread through the back of your head. Carter cursed loudly and you spun around to see him clutching his nose, blood pouring from his nostrils. 

“You’re gonna fucking regret that, you little…”

You didn’t stop to listen to his threats. You were sick of feeling scared of him and adrenaline was a powerful motivator. The gun in Carter’s hand was hanging loosely in his grip. He was too distracted by his bloodied nose as he tried to stop the bleeding and you knew you had to take advantage of the moment. Swallowing back your nerves, you darted forward and threw your shoulder into his stomach. Even though the Alpha was taller than you, he hadn’t been prepared. He grunted and stumbled back, gun tumbling from his fingers, gasping as the air shot from his lungs. 

You didn’t go straight for the gun. You darted forward swinging a fist straight at his already bloody face. His grunt was almost as satisfying as the blood gushing from his nose. Before he could retaliate, you drove your knee up into his groin with all the strength you could muster, relieved when he tumbled to the floor clutching his crotch. 

“Didn’t think you’d ever be taken down by an Omega, huh?” You said breathlessly, bending down to grab the handle of the gun. You swung your hair over your shoulders, a rush coursing through you knowing you finally had the power over him. “You couldn’t have just…left me alone, could you? You’re everything that’s wrong with Alphas; think you own everything just because you can pop a knot.” You glared down at him fiercely, shoulders heaving, “I am done being scared of you. You are nothing. You don’t deserve to be an Alpha.”

“I-I’ll get away with this. No one’s going to believe that an Omega was taken against their will. They don’t have a will except to please their Alpha.” He sneered nasally.

You felt your lip curl in disgust, “You are actual scum, aren’t you?”

“Maybe but I’m gonna walk free. The law favours scum like me, Omega.” He coughed, blood splattering onto his shirt. 

You blinked, taken aback. 

He was right. 

Carter was going to be dragged into the station, put in jail for a few hours and then released. You’d seen it happen. Alphas can and have gotten away with murder all because of the belief that they can do what they want when an Omega is involved, law be damned. It didn’t matter that Jodie would work tirelessly to build a strong case. All it took was a jury of an Alpha or two and his case would be dismissed. 

You glanced down at the gun in your hand and then back to Carter, mind clear. He followed your gaze, his eyes widening. He scoffed loudly but still you could see the fear bubbling in his eyes. 

“You don’t have it in you.” He said.

You raised your arm, levelled the gun straight at his head. He shuffled back, blinking in astonishment. He opened his mouth, gaping wordlessly, finally realising his life was in your hands.

“Please, just…I’ll leave,” He held out his hands in surrender, eyes wide, “You won’t ever see me again. Y-You don’t have to do this, Omega.”

Ice ran down your back. Fire burned through your veins and filled your chest. You’d never thought you were so capable of so much hate until the Alpha in front of you entered your life, destroyed it. 

“My name is Y/N!” You hissed.

His lip curled, “You’re an Omega. That’s all you’ll ever be.”

The truth of that didn’t sting nearly as much as he’d hoped. If anything, his words cemented your resolve. The anger burning through you cooled, cementing your resolve. People like Carter didn’t change.

“No one is going to see you again.” You told him plainly. “Not that anyone will miss you.”

Carter shook his head, actually thinking through his next words instead of blurting out the first hurtful that came to mind. “No, no; you’ll never get away with it. They’ll lock you up.”

You smiled innocently at him, “Who me? I was just defending myself from the Alpha who was trying to kidnap me. I highly doubt any of your pet Alphas back there will jump to defend you.”

He recoiled knowing you were right. As he opened his mouth to plead yet again, you didn’t blink, didn’t hesitate.

You squeezed.


	17. Part 17

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, talk of death/murder and lack of guilt, smut, sex, 

A/N: so this is it. There’s only one more part after this and then the story is finished. I can’t believe it. I hope this lives up to the expectation and a big thank you again to @the-stories-in-my-head-95 for reading through this. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

 

“How’s she doing?”

“Dunno. She hasn’t spoken since…”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I never should have let her go in there. I knew something was gonna go down. Hell, she knew. I should’ve listened to her.”

“It had to be done, Dean. You know it.”

“Yeah, I just wish it hadn’t been her that did it.”

The voices drifted around you though were never directed at you. You could feel the worry of the Alphas around you, your Alpha hovering just behind you unsure how to react to your absent state. 

Everything had been a blur. Everything right after you’d pulled the trigger, felt the bullet shoot from the barrel and watched as it sailed straight between Carter’s eyes. You could still picture his lifeless body slumped over, eyes open and unseeing, blood trickling from the neat hole between his eyes. Spirals of smoke wafted up from the handgun, fading into the breeze as if it had never happened. 

Only it had. You had shot someone.

No, not just anyone. Carter was a monster. He’d destroyed countless lives, Omega lives, including yours. He’d deserved exactly what he’d gotten and that was the problem.

You didn’t feel guilty.

You’d just ended someone’s life with one small squeeze. You’d stood over his lifeless body with no remorse, no guilt, nothing. That bothered you more than the actual act. Why didn’t you feel anything?

“Y/N?”

You glanced over your shoulder. Dean was hovering behind you still, eyes worried and helpless. You knew you were to blame. You’d done nothing but sit and stare in silence since…

You turned back to the window. Outside it was obvious that autumn was well underway. The leaves had begun to change colour, flecks of red and orange eating through the green. Some had fallen onto the ground around the car yard and onto the old vehicles Bobby had parked and forgotten about. You wondered if you’d forever be reminded of Carter’s death in autumn.

“You can’t do this to yourself.” Dean straddled the bench you were perched on, leaning out to brace himself on the window sill. “You did nothing wrong. It was self defence.”

He studied you, waiting hopefully for a response. When you gave none, he sighed and grabbed your hand.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.” He murmured bringing your hand to his lips. 

Dean stayed beside you bringing you close and tucking you into his side. He didn’t speak, waiting until you were ready. He just held you, fingers combing gently through your hair. You melted against him with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed only for a moment. It was the first moment of peace you’d felt, the only thing that had been able to crack through the numb shell around you. 

“I don’t feel anything.” 

Dean startled and glanced down at you, “What?”

Your eyes bore out through the window, “I don’t feel anything.”

He hesitated, clearly at a loss for words and didn’t want to stop you from talking, “Tell me.” 

You kept as close to him as you could, his scent soothing and grounding, “I don’t feel guilty. I don’t feel sad. I don’t…I feel nothing. I killed someone and I don’t feel remotely guilty. Who-what kind of person does that make me? I mean, he was literally begging for his life and I just…” Your voice died off, shoulders slumping forward dejectedly. “There’s gotta be something wrong with me…”

“Don’t ever say that.” Dean interrupted fiercely, jerking back to look you in the eye. “There is nothing wrong with you. What you went through was - fuck - all kinds of fucked up. Carter was a sick bastard who deserved exactly what he got and all I’m sorry for is that you were the one who ended up doing it. If I could take that away, I would but I can’t.” He paused and softly asked, “Y’know why you don’t feel guilty?” 

You shook your head, tears burning at the back of your eyes.

“You don’t feel guilty because you did nothing wrong. Carter put you through hell; he put dozens of Omegas through hell and now, because of you, those Omegas were located and released.” Dean said firmly. “I am so fucking proud of you for kicking his ass. No, I’m serious.” He urged when you went to look away, catching your gaze, “You don’t give yourself nearly as much credit as you should. You are one of the strongest women I’ve ever known. You don’t give up. I am damn lucky to be your Alpha.”

“Stop.” You sniffled, hastily wiping your eyes, “I don’t wanna cry.”

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss against your head, strong hand cupping your cheek, “I love you,”

You smiled, a tear dropping uninvited down your cheek, “I love you.”

Relief crept over Dean’s eyes. He leaned in and kissed you softly, stubble grazing your skin. You sighed against his lips, eyes fluttering closed allowing yourself to bask in the comfort of his scent and embrace. 

That night you made love to each other. It wasn’t driven by a frantic need to satiate biological urges like in the past. It wasn’t a passionate romp after a heated argument. This was the first time you had really been together, felt every move, every sigh and moan. Enjoyed the heaviness of Dean’s body above yours and felt the drag of his cock against your walls as he pumped slowly in and out of your heat. Gasps and moans muffled by greedy lips that were too lost in the feel of one another to separate. You came first with a shaky cry, toes curling and body trembling. Dean followed not long after with a long groan, hips stuttering as he spilt his seed in you.

You slept in a tangled heap. For the first time, you slept without a nightmare and it wasn’t because your Alpha was wrapped around you like a koala. No, it was the relief you felt. There was no longer a weight pulling you down, a shadow lurking over your life. Carter was gone, truly gone and even your subconscious seemed to know it. You slept late into the morning, not even stirring when Dean untangled himself and headed downstairs.

You emerged some time before lunch donned in a pair of pants and one of Dean’s flannels. You were rubbing your eyes, hair a mess and red lines pressed into your skin from where you’d slept. 

Dean looked up from some papers when you trudged into the room, leaning back with a smile, “Morning.”

“More like afternoon.” Sam piped up with a smirk from the armchair opposite.

You ignored the taller brother and automatically curled into your Alpha’s side, “Mornin’.”

“Sleep well?” He asked amused, arm sliding around your shoulders.

You nodded, leaning against him, eyes heavy, “Mm hmm.”

“Hungry?”

“Maybe.” You yawned.

“Did you just come down here to sleep on me?”

You peeked up at him with a sleepy grin, “You’re comfy.”

Sam gagged, “You two are gross. I’m gonna make some lunch.”

“That’d be nice.” You smiled innocently up at Sam, “Thanks Sammy.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed, “It’s Sam!”

Dean chuckled as Sam disappeared into the kitchen. He ran a hand through your hair smiling softly down at you, “How are you really?”

“Okay.” You said after a moment, “Really, I am. I know I was a bit of a wreck last night but you’re right. Carter deserved what he got. I just…I thought there was something wrong with me for, y’know, not feeling guilty.”

Dean nodded, “I get it, believe me.”

“I just…I still feel weird, like it’s not really finished.”

“It is.” Your Alpha said firmly. “Carter’s gone and if any other stupid son of a bitch tries to…”

“Okay, calm down tough guy.” You chuckled, resting a hand on his chest. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just…this has been going on for so long now, it’s hard to believe it’s really over.”

He relaxed, “Well it is. We have all the time in the world now.”

You chewed your lip and glanced towards the kitchen where you knew Sam was. The brother that Dean had thought was dead. You’d been so caught up with all of the drama with Carter that you hadn’t fully considered what his presence might mean on your relationship with Dean.

“So does that mean…you don’t want to hunt?” You asked timidly.

The lines between his brows became more prominent, “Hunt? What…?” A loud clang came from the kitchen and understanding dawned across his face, “Ah, that type of hunt. You mean with Sam.”

You nodded, “I mean, that’s why you got out before, wasn’t it? Sam was gone, you didn’t want to hunt without him.” 

“It was but things have changed.” He said simply with a shrug, leaning back and looking at the papers once again. 

You straightened and raised your eyebrows, “What does that mean?”

Dean huffed and put down the paper, “It means that I don’t want to hunt. Look,” he sighed, eyes flickering to the kitchen and back to you, “when Sam went into the pit, I was…I was bad, okay? Worse than when we met. I was in a dark place and I thought nothing was gonna get me out of it. Then I met you.” 

You blinked, “Wait, what?”

He rolled his eyes but you could tell he was embarrassed, “Meeting you - it changed everything for me. I didn’t think I had an Omega much less deserve one after everything I’ve done. Then you literally ran into me in the middle of freaking nowhere and everything changed. I don’t want to hunt, I never have. I want to find somewhere that you and I can settle down and have some pups. If I need to help Sam out with a case here and there I will but…”

You’d heard enough. Leaning in, you pressed your lips against his cutting his words off. He let out a muffled chuckle bumping his nose against yours gently, lips moulding against yours. Strong arms wound around your waist and gently hoisted you up over his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, wriggling until you were comfortable and maybe a second longer than completely necessary. He dug his fingers into your hips, kneading the soft flesh and rocking you against his slowly hardening bulge. 

“Oh come on!” Sam’s loud protest reminded you that you weren’t alone. Breaking the kiss, you buried your head in Dean’s chest, “This is communal! No one wants to see that!”

“I want to see that.” You could hear the grin in Dean’s voice. Without lifting your head, you smacked his chest lightly all the while your skin continued to heat, “Ouch, sweetheart.”

“Oh please,” You grumbled into his neck poking his ribs. “Sorry Sam.” 

“Sure you are.” He muttered sarcastically. “I made lunch if you two are finished.”

“Didn’t even get close.” Dean snarked under his breath. 

You and Sam shot him a glare. You climbed off his lap and settled back on the couch beside him taking half a sandwich with an apologetic smile at Sam. 

“So we were talking…” Dean began after a moment.

Sam snorted, “Dude I don’t want to hear about your ‘talking’.”

“Come on man, just listen.” Dean said in between mouthfuls of sandwich, “Before that we were talking about hunting.”

He froze mid bite, eyes flickering between you and Dean, “What about it?”

Your eyes were plastered on Dean too, not sure where he was going with this, “I was saying that I still wanted out.”

Sam nodded slowly, “I kind of figured.” He glanced to you amused, “So?”

“Are you gonna keep goin’?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t think you’d give me a choice.” He said dryly. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Hilarious. Well?”

He shrugged, “I dunno. I guess I’ll need to think on it.”

“But you don’t mind?” You asked cautiously. “That Dean doesn’t want to?” You clarified when he cocked his head aside.

He smiled then, “No, it’s about time.”

He met Dean’s eyes then and the brothers shared a look that you had no hope in understanding. You weren’t meant to though; this was between the two brothers. A whole conversation took place and you were none the wiser. 

In little more than twenty four hours your whole life had been turned upside down once again and for the better. The lack of guilt still gnawed at you, a little voice in the back fo your mind scolding you for such a reaction, but you were working on ignoring it. Dean was right; Carter had got exactly what he had deserved and now you could finally focus on the rest of your life with your Alpha.


	18. Part 18

at you and Dean were finally on track and in a better place, you were ready to nest and build a home that was yours. That wasn’t possible living at Bobby’s and you were fairly certain the older Alpha knew that as well.

You didn’t go far. With Jody’s help, you found a small house in Sioux Falls that, while old, fit the three of you comfortably. Dean had found himself a job with a mechanic who was friends with Bobby and was enjoying being able to do something constructive with his hands for once. You were enjoying him returning covered in patches of grease and hungry for you. Sam flitted in and out of town, sometimes disappearing on a hunt and other times sticking around as a handy man for the folks in town. 

Life had changed so much and it was everything you’d hoped it would be.

Dean hadn’t said a word of hunting. Sure Sam called and asked for him to look up lore or pretend to be an FBI agent. None of it impacted drastically on your life; there were even times when you helped. Still your Alpha wasn’t swayed in his decision to stay out of hunting. He was so different from the gruff distant Alpha that you’d met in that forest. There was a whole other side to him that you were still learning and it just made you fall more in love with him.

“Y/N? You home?” Dean called.

You rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see, “Where else would I be?”

You heard his shoes thud against the wall and shook your head exasperated. His footsteps shuffled down the hall; you knew he was doing it for your benefit. The man was scarily quiet when he walked; the amount of times he’d scared the crap out of you was too many to count now. The slight shuffle made it safe for him to approach you without risking a pan to the head.

His arms wound around your waist and pressed a chaste kiss below your ear, “How was your day?”

You smiled, hands still busy washing the dishes from the morning, “Pretty good. Jody’s asked me to do a few more days down at the station.”

“That’s great!” He said enthusiastically. “We should celebrate.” He declared.

You turned in his arms with a raised brow, “Celebrate? Really?”

“You’re in a job that you like, right?” Dean prodded, “It’s going well, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah but…”

“Then we’re celebrating. Tonight; I’m cooking.” He said firmly.

You licked your lips at the thought of his cooking, “Only if there are burgers.”

He grinned, “Omega after my own heart.” He pressed his hand against his chest, eyes twinkling.

God, how did you get so lucky?

Flustered you shooed him from the kitchen, “You’re not cooking anything until you’ve showered, mister.”

He lingered in the hallway, a sinful smirk creeping across his face. He was covered in a mixture of sweat, dirt and grease and even though none of those were appealing, on him they made him look good enough to eat. 

“You could join me.” He suggested wriggling his eyebrows.

You bit your lip seriously considering his offer but you knew exactly how that shower would end up and as much as you wanted to indulge in some sexy times with your Alpha, there were still things that needed to be done around the house.

“Rain check.” You said reluctantly.

He winked, “Don’t worry Omega; I’ll make it up to you tonight.”  
Boy did your pussy clench at that.

The only way you would stop yourself from going up and joining him in that shower was to keep busy. You wiped down the counters and put away the clean dishes. The laundry was well and truly piling up with all three members of the household busy and they were beginning to make the rest of the small laundry smell. Usually Dean took care of the laundry but he’d been busy at the garage so you’d offered to take care of it. It was still strange to you how much Dean did around the house. Other Alphas would give him shit for being so domestic but he seemed to be in his element doing all the annoying chores around the house. You’d caught him with a huge smile on the weekend just mowing the lawn.

“Alright, my turn.” Dean appeared behind you plucking a shirt from your hands. “Go shower.”

You were too tired to argue. Smiling gratefully, you handed over the spray and headed for the bathroom. It didn’t matter which part of the house you passed (well, except for Sam’s room), every room was drenched in a mixture of yours and Dean’s scent. His was stronger, of course, though you preferred that. Naturally it was strongest in your room, enough to make you pause and breathe in deeply, letting the warmth of it wash over you until your body felt like it was on fire. 

There was an extra bounce in your step when you came down from your shower. Life was as close to perfect as it could get. You’d already been through the worst of it and now nothing even came close to disrupting it. 

The sizzle of meat caught your attention and your nose. Sniffing appreciatively, you leaned against the doorway and admired the view before you. Low hanging jeans, shirt falling nicely off broad shoulders and forearms bare, your Alpha was a sight for sore eyes.

“Are you checkin’ me out Omega?” He glanced over his shoulder, lips twitching.

You smiled innocently, “Maybe.” Your eyes ghosted across the muscles rolling beneath his shirt, “It’s not my fault there’s such a good view here.”

He chuckled low in his throat and flipped the patties, “Why don’t you go choose a film? These bad boys are almost done.”

You hummed but remained in the doorway just for a moment longer, eyes lingering affectionately on your mate. Everything that the two of you had gone through together had only made you both stronger.

Before anymore cliches could roll through your mind, you turned away and padded down the hall. The living room was small but it was cosy. Dean had very happily chosen a large television and mounted it on the wall the moment you’d moved in. The whole domesticity was strange and yet, so normal. 

You were flicking through Netflix when Dean sauntered in, wide smirk and two steaming burgers. He set the plate on your lap carefully and dropped down next to you, the couch shifting beneath his weight. You leaned against him automatically, eyes still roaming the screen trying to find a film you would both want to watch.

In the end Dean took over and put on the next season of Brooklyn 99. It was the first series you’d ever watched together and it was almost tradition now to started with a few episodes on date night. As always, the burgers were amazing and you snuggled back onto the couch with Dean’s arm heavy around your shoulders.

Suddenly Dean shifted and you raised sleepy eyes up to him confused. He smiled apologetically, body slanted towards you. Something shifted in the scents around you, a bitter note fuelled of nervousness. 

“Is something wrong?” You asked suddenly alert. “Is it Sam? Bobby? What…?”

“No, no it’s nothing bad.” Dean hastily reassured you, hand sliding over yours. The weight of it was a comfort and settled you quickly. “I just…I may have an ulterior motive for tonight.” He admitted.

Your head tilted to the side, “Such as?”

You could see the nervousness on his face now, eyes darting from your eyes down to your hand. He swallowed deeply, muscles twitching across his jaw and down his throat. 

“I love you.” Dean blurted out suddenly, cheeks bright but he plowed on, “Meeting you changed-changed everything for me. I wouldn’t change anything - except, well, how we met. I’d change that. That kinda sucked and…”

You squeezed his hand, “Dean, I know. What’s going on?”

“I just…I wanted to do this right but…” He sighed frustratedly and released your hand. You went to protest but stopped short, confused as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. His eyes met yours, bright with nerves, and took your hand again, “Y/N, I love you. I know I’m already your mate but would you do me the honour of calling me your husband too?”

The air caught in your throat. Your eyes didn’t leave his even as he opened the box. You weren’t even sure you could speak; all you could do was nod frantically, heart thumping in your chest.

Dean hesitated, “Yes?”

“Yes!” You croaked, “Yes!” You lunged forward, arms wrapping around his neck.

He laughed, relief overpowering the anxiety filling the room. His head swooped down, lips capturing yours in a searing kiss that sent a heat rolling through your body. Your body responded instantly, curving into the hard plaines of his without hesitation until you were straddling his lap. You couldn’t get enough, lips relentless against his, tongues stroking amidst breathless moans. His hand tangled in your hair, pulling just until you could feel the roots tugging on your scalp. 

“I love you.” You panted against his lips, noses bumping because of your unwillingness to part too far from one another. 

Dean groaned, the sound shooting through his body and vibrating beneath your fingers. Neither of you cared where you were; you just wanted to feel him in you. Clothes were hastily thrown aside, skin meeting skin; your hands weren’t idle. They were tracing over every inch of Dean that they could reach, his muscles twitching beneath you and his own hands gripping the fleshy part of your hips tightly. 

You gasped as Dean laid back on the couch and dragged you over his body, his cock hard and throbbing ready at your opening. It wasn’t the first time you’d been together like this but still it made your walls clench around him as he slowly impaled you on his hard girth, eyes rolling into the back of your head at the delicious burn. The heat started at your pussy and spread up into your stomach and over your skin reminiscent of your actual heat.

“Dean, wait.” You gasped, wondering if your heat had, in fact, been triggered though it was still very early. “My heat - ugh - is…”

“Starting.” He finished with a purr, eyes darkening with lust, “I can smell it, Omega. You ripe for me?”

A shiver ran down your spine and you nodded shamelessly, “Yes Alpha.”

His hands ran down your hips to your thighs, massaging the flesh, “Want me to knot you? Fill you up with my pups?”

You nodded frantically, the need to feel his knot overwhelming. “Please.” 

Without another word, Dean grasped your hips and pulled you off his cock only to drive you back down. Your jaw dropped, hands falling forward to rest on his shoulders as leverage, helping him fuck you down onto his cock. The base was already thick but it was growing, his grip relentless. Your breasts were bouncing, the skin slapping down against your stomach, barely masking the squelching coming from below. Your slick was coating your thighs but it was mostly running down Dean’s cock. You could feel your wetness against the rigidness of his skin making it even easier for him to slip in and out of your tight heat. 

“God, you’re perfect.” He grunted, hips rising to match the movement of his hands on your hips. “So tight and warm. So fucking beautiful.” 

It was becoming harder for you to slide off his girth, his knot already swollen. You could tell he was trying to hold out for as long as he could to see you reach release and you were so, so close. You scrunched your eyes closed, losing yourself to the feel of your bodies working together, the pleasure sparking whenever the cock inside grazes against your walls. Your clit is throbbing, practically begging to be touched, and you all but sob when a finger slips between your bodies and rubs the hood making you twitch and spasm. It was exactly what you needed for your body to go crashing over the edge. You came with a low mewl, breath catching in your throat and fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders.

“Fuck, that’s it.” He grunted, letting his own pleasure take over now, “Gonna take my knot, Omega? Huh? Want it?”

His pace stuttered. Only a few short jerks and his knot burst sending hot sticky seed straight into you, locked in place by the thick knot keeping you together. You slumped over him, head nestled under his chin, bodies covered with a light sheen of sweat. 

“You alright?” He asked breathlessly.

You nodded, smiling sleepily, “Mm hm. Better than okay.” You propped your head up on his chest, a shy smile tugging your lips, “Did you just…propose?”

Dean smirked, one hand curled up beneath his head, “Yep. And you said yes.” He winked, “No take backs.”

You laughed, “What are you, five?”

He rolled his eyes and slid a hand down to the floor, patting the carpet until he found whatever it was he was looking for. He straightened, the little black box in his hand. You bit your lip as he flicked it open, the ring sparkling brightly inside. Dean took your hand gently, sliding the ring onto your finger before bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on the back of your hand.

“I love you.” He murmured, lips like velvet against your skin.

You leaned down and captured his lips. “I love you too.” Your eyes sparkled brightly at him, “We’re engaged. Us. After everything, it feels so…strange.” You chuckled wetly. 

When Sam fell into the cage, Dean had wanted to escape. The thought of carrying on without his younger brother felt like a nightmare, like hell. He’d put himself in isolation because the thought of interacting with another human stabbed at his chest. 

Meeting you had changed everything. You’d been running for your life and he had been running from his. It had never occurred to either of you that meeting would change both your lives. Dean was the Alpha you had always dreamed of finding but never really believe existed. Dean hadn’t thought that meeting his Omega would change his life so completely but here he was, tangled up on the couch in the house they had together, a place where he wanted to start a family with you.

Dean’d done much more than simply carrying on and he had you to thank for it.


End file.
